A Legend of the Heroes: The Four Swordsmen
by Mighty1
Summary: Four good hearted swordsman, embark on a quest to defeat evil. The storyline will be just like The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, but a little bit edited, but of course. In 9th grade, this was my first story ever made. My friend read it and told all
1. The Big Prolouge

**This story was my first I had ever made. The school I used to go to, everyone at my school, read only one page, and thought that was good, and interesting. Some people suggested that I should be an author, but Football is my only lifeline. Anyway I put three people into the Ocarina of Time, in which I edited a little bit, actually, the same plot, but different location, different main character, and new people. This is like a fantasy story. And I changed the names of the person I changed Roy's name only but that's kinda it., so ENJOY!**

* * *

A long time ago, back in medival days, there was a small village, where many people lived. There were some mansions, shops, bomb shops, blacksmith cabins, little house, etc. On a huge island known as: Green Forest Island. A family known for their terrific deeds, live on that island, they were famous for what their father did in the great wars years ago. In a dark night, the sky was pitch black, and with some red, the father was outside bringing the cattle, the horses, and the boars inside the barn. He spotted a shadow-like figure standing there. He wanted to just bring the animals in barn. But he saw the figure, pull something from his back, and pointed it at him. He knew is had something to do with him now. So he walked towards his house, and before he could blink, the shadow charged at him, with full speed and... His wife came out, and found her dead husband on the ground, with a pile of blood where his head used to be. Then she looked up and..., The boy of the parents found both of their dead parents, and looked up at the shadow figure.  
"Mother!...Father!...who did this!...?.." , he looked up at the figure,

"AHHHHHHHH!", he screamed running into the house, to quickly warn his brother and sister, but once he arrived, the figure came from the boy's room, with his sister.

"What do you want from me?", he said scared out of his mind, with his heart pumping with fear. The figure opened his red eyes, with no pupils, pulled the same thing that killed his father from his back, and began to strike the boy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH",

"*DARK SHADOWY EVIL LAUGHTER!*"

The boy woke up alone in a dark forest, with the sky still red and black. He looked around to find where he was. H called out for someone to help him:

"HELLO!...HELP!..." but no one answered, he called again:

"HEY!...HELP...HEY COME ON ...ANYBODY HERE ME!", he yelled once again, but nobody answered. The boy began to be depressed, sat on a log and began to cry.

"...mommy...d...daddy...what happened to you guys?" he sobbed very badly,

"...Daisy...why?...who would do such a thing" he said burying his head in his hands.

But an unusual thing came from the clouds, as they got close, and formed a slithering shadow getting closer to the boy. Without him noticing it, it got even closer then before. The shadow rose behind the boy, and quickly th boy turned, and jolted deep in the woods. Looking and running at the same time, he tried to evade the slithering shadow. But without looking ahead, he tripped on a rock, and bashed his head against the tree, and lost consiousness. The shadow caught up with the boy, rose up and...The boy woke up again, dusted himself off, and checked to see if the shadow go to him. But it appears that it didn't. A glimsp of a cave caught the boy's left eye, and he went over to check it out. He entered the cave, and began walking:

"Hello?...: he said with a fright look on his face. He continued down the cave, when he saw blood dripping down from the ceiling. The boys becomes frightend even more, but still continues deep inside the cave. He notices a skeleton, who looks like his skin was sucked clean off. Still able to suck it in, he enters a cavern, where he sees more blood dripping from the ceiling.

"Hello?...anybody here?" he says tiptoing into the carven. He looks around, but no one answered, nor were they there. So he walks to the center of the cavern, and notices blood dripping on him, when he saw i dripping from the entrance.

"*quiet growl*",

"*gasp*!" the boy did with a terrifying look on his face, looking like h was about to swallow his heart. He looks up:

"*GROWLING!*",

"AHHHHH!", he yelled running to the exit. But the evil blood drinking beast jumped from the ceiling and threw a rock at the entrance. The beast showed it's ugly scarey face. It turned out to be a Konotor (Blood loving beasts with devishly red eyes, who hide in deep dark caves. They love the dark, as well as blood. They can sence things 500 ft away, by using they're sensitive ears, they can hear one lightly teeny weeny tap of your foot), that is trying to eat the little boy. It raced to eat him with delightness, but the boy quickly doved out of the way. The boy was tremendouly scared, that he threw rocks at it.

"*ROAR!*", it yelled getting very furious. The boy was trapped by the rocks, while the Konotor slowly stomped towards the boy. He cried as it got closer step by step. He was running out of time, but all of a sudden, his eyes turned red, and with no hesitation, he lift up his opened hand. And the moster stopped, and screamed with pain, unable to move his bone, or breathe. The boy closed his hand very very hard, that it started it bleed, and crushed the moster. Blood splattered everywhere, and all over the boy. Knocked out, and energy wiped out, he fell into a deep coma, and laid there, with no one to find.

END OF PROLOGE

CHAPTER 1: Meet the Son of Time

Coming Soon...


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Son of Time

The boy's name is Shade(Go to Google search up Kid Roy on images, now go to page 19 and the kid with gold hair, is the kid version of him). A 15 year old, common calm, cool headed boy, with a dream to become famous. His desire is to find his long lost sister, and ressurect his deceased parents. He lives with a step grandfather, in whom all of his children died, Shade is afraid, if that he stays too long with him, he'll end up with his children. We now see Shade inside a very rich man's mansion breaking certain items, with his friends Red, Jacob, Nick, and his very closes friend; Kyle.

"Hey!...get out of here!" he yelled chasing the boys.

"Man this guy is so slow, we can run in circles around him" Shade said skipping with his friends,

"Hold on buddy" Kyle said running in the closet. Shade stopped looked for a corner to hide himself, and doved for it. The owner began to walk, as it got odly quiet. Kyle peaked through the crack of the door, and saw the owner come close enough to spook him, but hesitated. He trembled, which caused a vase to break. The owner shooks his head into his direction. Approaching the door, Shade had to think fast, so he took a very very very expensive vase, and thrusted it. And just about the time the owner opened the door, the vase bashed against his head, knocking him straight out.

"Alright guys lets go, we're waisting time here" Red said, jumping from the balcony and rushing to the doors,

"Yea...we'll see you guys later" Jacob also said walking with Red back to his home.

"Yea we best be going home too...c'mon Shade" Kyle said calling Shade to walk with him to the doors, leaving the knocked out man there on the ground. While walking home Kyle looks at Shade, and feels a tremendous amount of energy, but doesn't say a word until:

"Hey...Shade remember that dream you once told when you were a kid, and how you killed a Konotor" he pointed out

"Yea...why" he responded,

"What...if you were a supernatural human...because will it is possible",

"Well...I'm not and it isn't true..." he said with his face looking forward, trying to cover up his anger. Shade had something on his mind, but he wouldn't talk about it. It was difficult for him to talk about something, that people wouldn't believe. Something is wrong with Shade, but nobody knows the fact, that he is a supernatural, but he doesn't know. When he was 8 years old, he start having visions, about what had happened, but he ignored everything. It just kept on coming back to his head, he was confused, and wanted to know why this stuff is happening.

"Shade?...Shade?...are you okay?...wake up!" he yelled, rocking him back and forth.

"Hey..what happened...",

"I don't know you closed your eyes, and walked two blocks past your house...are you sure you're okay?",

"Yeah...of course...I think?..." he said with dizziness in his eyes,

"Alright..well see you later". Kyle walked, with an anxious heart behind his chest, but as all the helpers knew, there was nothing he could do. Shade entered the house, to find his step father, but knowing his step father, he was in the back, doing experiments with rodents.

"Hey Mystic...Fragile.." he said walking past them. Mystic and Fragile were part of the step father's experiments, Mystic was a talking owl, who in fact was hot headed, and indeed also wanted to become famous. Fragile was a cross breed of a Goron, Dragon, Dog, Beaver, Lizard, an island turtle, and some other things. Shade made friends with most of his experiments, some of them died, some ran away, and some was sold.

"Grandad...I'm here",

"Ah Shade me boy...how were things going?",

"It was okay...but uh of course we crashed another mansion, and brought this back for you" he said pulling out 5 diamonds, and 10 emeralds.

"Why thank you..."

"You..know you can just sell those, and get money, instead of waisting it for you experiments", he stated,

"True...but a true magician never leaves his own lair". Shade then was about to walk over to the kitchen, but then stopped, and looked over to his grandfather,

"Hey..."

"Hmm?...what is it?",

"Kyle asked me about that dream I had when I was a kid...was it true?",

"...Shade..come here please" he said telling him to sit down, and let him tell a story.

"Remember ow I used to tell you about the story of your father and mother",

"Yea...they fought in a war together, but were slain",

"Yes...that one...it wasn't true...what Kyle said was correct",

"..." he paused as if his heart skipped a beat,

"What do you mean he's right?",

"Your father and mother was killed by an assassin by the an evil master mind known for his dark powers, and notorious lies...**Satar**!" (Satar is the oldest brother of Ganandorf, he is the one responsible for the chaos in this world, the deaths of all the people, and the corruption of all mankind).

"Satar?...why have I heard that name before?",

"Let me tell you the story... 3 centuries ago A king with high intelligents ruled the kingdom of Helien. He had two brothers along side with him. One a quiet yet noble boy, but the other was a cruel nasty fool. One day at the palace, the noble brother ws supposed to bring in the plans of the soldiers to the king, to explain the plan for the invasions of the Kryptons. But the jealous one, killed the noble, and stole the notes. He changed it, so that the soldiers would leave the king alone stranded, while the others pull back. When the king died, the jealous one took his place, and rule Helien with darkness and cruelty. Although...the Gods weren't please with this miscief, so they had sent a Hero of Time, which was the sun of the jealous one, to kill the dark king. When he had done it, the people of Helien offered him to rule the kingdom, but turn them down and decided to have a family. But Satar and Ganondorf, the brother sof the Hero of Tine, followed in their father's footsteps, and now have the power to destroy anything in the world, and I believe you are the one that you are the Son of Time" he explained leaving Shade speechless,

"So what you're saying is...Shade is the ...is the?" Mystic said out of nowhere

"The **Son of Time" **Fragile butted in**, **(A Son of Time is replacement of the Hero of Time. They will continue a journey to stop Satar and Ganandorf in their tracks)

"Yes Shade is the Son of Time",

"I am...?...",

"And now it's time for you to start you're journey...come with me outside when you feel you are ready" he walked out. Shade needed sometime to think, because everything is soo sudden, and it all happened so fast, but he knew what he had to do. He looked at the ancient pictures of the Hero of Time, and they looked just like his father, but he wasn't sure. So he picked up his battle armor, and headed outside.

END OF CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 2: A Swordsmens Heart

Coming Soon...


	3. Chapter 2: A Swordsmen Heart

Shade opened the door and left to meet his grandfather outside meditation, and of course Shade being the impatient one, he yelled at the old man's ear.

"WAKE UP OLD MAN!" he shouted close to his ear, but no response. Growing angry, he got extremely close to his ear, but the old man shouted in his ear.

"OW!...man that hurt..!",

"Of course is did...now listen closely...in order to achieve the power of the Son of Time...you must conentrate the power you had when you were a kid, and unleash it's tremendous energy",

"So wait what you're saying is...that...that dream was true",

"Yes I'm afaidso Shade...you see you are half human half shadow",

"Huh...I'm not fully human...I men how is that possible?",

"When the shadw combined into your blood stream, it killed half of you body, but leaving the other have a body of a shadow, and a body of a human",

"So ...I'm a demon?",

"...No but there is one infested within you",

"..." he was in shock, he couldn't think right, and couldn't understand why,

"But don't worry you haven'tgone mad, or cursed as all demon infested human beings",

"Then whats keeping me alive, and not rampagable",

"You;ve been blessed by the gods...protected at all times, but now it's your turn to make them happy",

"Hmm...then I'm ready...I'm willing to destroy anybody in my way, stop any evil in my way, and most importantly to save anybody who desires my help",

"Ok then you must practice..." he turns his body th other direction and then takes something from the chopped tree trunck he sat on. Shade becomes curious, but got too curious, and then the step father threw a very sharp blade at Shade,

"Yahh!" he said ducking his head,

"STAND UP!...AND CONCENTRATE!" he commanded throwing another one to his face,

"Yahh!" he dodges,

"SHADE STOP WAISTING YOUR TIME FEARING, AND USE YOU SHDOW POWERS, THE DEMON DOESN'T CONTROL YOU, YOU CONTROL THE DEMON...SO DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT THE FEAR", he throws another one,

"Alright..." he said thinking in his conscience, he closes hjis eyes, and sees the deadly sharp, speeding dagger heading towards his face. He then concentrates, and shadows began appearing throug his body, and ..

*CLAP!*...*Drip drip drip*. He was able to stop the dagger, but begins bleeding from the palm of his hands. He immediatly drops the dagger, and looks at the bloody scars of his hands. But he noticesthat the wounds are healing,

"What..the",

"You see the power of the demon within",

"Yes I do",

"Well then how 'bout these!" he pulled a string and a storm of knives, from the trees, and heading straight for Shade.

"Alright here I go..." he thinks in his conscience again, and shadows appear throughout his body again, and lift up his arms, and quickly takes two, and starts slashing them. He gets some cuts and his shirts gets tore up, but was able to defeat the entire wave of daggers, but then another wave of dagger continue to come at him, but unexpectively, and one impales him in the upper right arm, and he falls to the ground.

"Ahh...",

"I didn't tell you that another wave was coming...so you see there are endless supply of daggers being shot at you right now, so you must think on how to stop all of this",

"Sure...thanks for the tip", and then another wave shot, and Shade was prepared, so this time he begin to think about the slaughtering of his family. So then his shadow power increases and , quickly, in a blink of an eye, he dashes, grabs a dagger, and begins slicing those wooden turrets, and then with most of his energy, he uses his shadow sword slash, and wipes all the tree out.

"Impressive",

"*pant*...*pant*..*pant*",

"You've seen to have to know that you have th epower, but you do not have control of the power",

"*pant* right...*pant..* I'm ready",

"Alright then follow me". The step-father leads his son to a rain forest, and just as he took his 40th step, he stops and then jumps up into the trees, leaving Shade alone, and not knowing where he is,

"Uh?...step-dad...where are you?",

*TIGER ROAR!*

"Huh?...what the?...",

*TIGER ROAR!*, and then a shadow figure leaped to the other side of the trees, right before Shade turned around.

"Hey...is?...wait a minute...my conscience" so he thinks in his conscience, everything slows down and he identifies the motion of creatures, and watches their every move.

"So he takes the dagger he had before, and thorws in he trees, and impaling the creature. The creature pops out of the trees and falls dead to the ground, but then the other one tackles him. He begins to bite him, but fortunetly Shade stabbed him in the neck, and kicks it off. The creature immediatly pounced after him, and it bite him right on the neck,

"Ahhh!...alright then...how bout this", Shade stabbed him in the neck, and then strucked him it in the heart, killing him.

*WEAK TIGER MOAN!*

"*Pant*...I'm beat...but I'm not giving up yet...*cough*" he looked over his shoulder and sees his shoulder dripping with blood, and so he realizes his neck is bleeding...

"Argh...I ...can't see...I..", then thewound healed up, and his vision was normal again.

"*Pant*...alright I'm ready",

*Thud*,

"Your learning very fast...now lets get ready for your final test",

"Seriously?...alright...now lets go",

"Hmm but you'll need your rest...tomorow you will begin a test that you'll soon remember for the rest of your life",

"But...I need to learn now...while I'm still ready",

"No...because even I wise warrior...rests his energy so he will not die the next battle",

"Right...I guess",

"Rest easy and tomorow ...your final test will begin",

"*pant*...pant*..right.", the step-father went on home, and Shade followed. That night Shade began having nightmares about his slaughtered family:

"No...I ...no Moma...Papa...*Sniff*",

*Sword Slash*

"No...",

"AHHHHH!",

"I can't...no",

"Hahahaha...",

"No...ahh...",

"Hey quiet...'m trying to go to sleep here",

"Huh?...Mystic?...",

"Yea it's me I'm goin to bed if ya don't mind",

"Oh right...my bad",

"Another bad dream huh Shade?" he understandable friend Fragile said,

"Yeah...it was about my dead family",

"Oh thats nice...NOW GO TO BED!",

"Chill Mystic...look just be lucky that you survived, and that where you go to seek vengence, I'm going with ya",

"Thanks bud",

"...Sissy's",

"Now get some rest...we got some work to do",

"Right". Shade closed hs eyes, and went back to sleep.

The Next Morning:

"Alright..I'm ready..bring it on",

"Hmm...anxious are we?...well then this test will determine how much guts you have",

"Then this must be easy",

"Easy?..huh?...well then, lets see how you do",

"Yeah I'm ready",

"You must...",

"Yea",

"Survive 4 weeks in Goren Forest, and find the one you must fight, and come back",

"Say Wha...?",

"Thats right...for 4 weeks",

"4 WEEKS!",

"Yep...what happened to "I'm a man",

"That went out the window',

"Well then chicken out, maybe you aren't the Son Of ztime I thought you were", Shade then looked at his hand, and made a fist,

"Alright then...*Gulp*...I'll do it",

"Oh and before you go...I assighned you a partner",

"You have?...who is it?",

"Why it's Mystic",

"SAY WHA...!",

"Thats right, since I overheard you and Fragile saying thatyour best friends, and Mystic well doesn't relate to you at all, I've decided to make you guys work together, whicl the rest stay here and what for your return",

"I UNDERSTAND THAT, BUT WHY DOES MYSTIC HAVE TO COME WITH ME?",

"This is part of your test",

"Aww man...alright I guess",

"I don't like this either...but we gotta put our differences, ...and looks aside, and continue our long journey",

"Oh shut up...lets just get this over with",

"Oh and uh...Shade..you forgot this",

"What is it this time?",

"Your Fairy Sword",

"This is kinda big for a Fairy",

"I know...I was able to make it all night yesterday so you can use it in battle",

"Right...okay I guess",

"Now..go on, my young one, and remember it is up to you, to find your challenger, and remember not to get lost, Goren Forest is a very dangerous place to be",

"Thanks Step-da...come Mystic keep up, I'd ather leave you then take you with me",

"Don't make me peck you to death". Thye continued on to te forest, and got further and further away from the cottage.

"I believe he's gonna pull through with this...so I must be ready to give him, his traveling kit, for he shall journey to find the answers to his questions" he said walking back into his cottage, and taking Fragile by the paw, and escorting him, into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 3: First day of the Final Week

3 Weeks Later:

After walking from the cottage, through th forest, passing a poluted river, going through another forest, crossing a huge ditch in the ground, ad finally swimming over lake. Shade and Mystic are no sleeping at a peaceful, clean river stream, laying under the trees. Shade with his arms, and leg spread out, afte a longday of training and walking, is now takinga huge break, and while Mystic is just bored sleeping from watching Shade embabress himself.

"*Snore*...*snore*...",

"...*YAWN!*...man that was a good night sleep",

".*Snore*...*snore*...",

"...Wimp..", Mystic went over to the stream and splashed water in his face.

"Man thats good water...I wonder how i keeps itself clean?" he looks over to Shade and see' he's not there, so he look over to his left, and sees him strapping on his sword across his shoulder, buckled his belt:

"I heard some kids playing ove rthere, I believe there's a little village over there",

"You got good ears...alright then, you ready to go",

"I'm waiting on you...even though I have trained my but off, I still can move my body",

"Yea right...that was some weak traiing",

"Don't start okay...because I know you're not able to even pick up this sword",

"Oh yeah watch me...um...uh...alright watch this...ok...ouch!..okay okay I can't"

"Exactly...now lets just go". Shade left along with Mystic to the nearby village, where the kids were playing. (Morning Theme for Majora's Mask, when Deku Link gets into the the Clock Town begins to play).

"Well here we are...uh?...Dewpoint Town...?",

"Looks like it...heh...". The children playing accidently knocked the ball over to Shade, and when one boy went over to get, he trembled in fear,

"Hmm?...oh here you go..is this your ball", but the boy trembles in fear,

"Uh...are you okay?",

"Mommy...help me!",

"Wait...I, just trying to give you the ball", but then as the by touches the ball, while Shade is holding it, he feels a sudden connection between him and Shade, so the boy let go of the ball, and ran to his friends.

"Well wait to go Romeo...you scared the kid!",

"Hey...he's a kid, and I didn't do anything wrong", the boy came back with his friends, and introduced himself along with his friends.

"Hewoo...my name's Maxie, and these are my partner friends, Jacob, Jermiah, Luther, and Daniel",

"Now to meet you guys",

"This is unfortunetly my friend Mystic, the talking owl",

"hhahaha your silly...owls don't talk",

"Oh yeah... well I guess now your wrong",

"Whoa! they all said in awe,

"I know I'm a magical owl...",

"Anyway can you guys show us around?",

"Sure!" they all jumped happily. Then ran ahead to the gate entrance,

"Password?",

"Boom Boom Bang! Boom Boom", and those wards made the gate keepers open the gate, and they all entered in, calling Shade and Mystic inside.

"Nice place...this looks like a newly made place",

"Come along...you gotta meet our leader", Shade and Mystic kept up with the little children, running through building archtectures, damaged buildings, and a bank building. They stopped at the little play yard field, where chickens, and some pigs were playing around.

"Come here, in this little cave, the leader is through this hole in the wall" the little guys, went inside the crack in the wall, and Shade and Mystic had to crawl under. And they saw the kids, crowding around a throne where the leader was sitting, it was just a 6-year old kid, with a red hat.

"Halt!...who goes there?",

"Um...Shade and this is Mystic",

"Visitors Shade and Mystic...I welcome you to our little hideout",

"Hideout?", Shade then looked around and just saw nothing but crates and old potraits,

"Son...this is a storage room",

"How did you know" Maxie said making the leader kick him in the behind,

"Figures...",

"Mystic...you talked didn't you?",

"Yea...why?",

"I've never seen an owl said anything",

"Thats because I'm magical...",

"Yea...right...you say that",

"Hhahaha I love this kid",

"Yeah yeah yeah very funny",

"It is",

"My name is Darrius...I'm the leader of the Masked Bombers",

"Are you a thieving gang?",

"No Owl!...we are just bombing team, we go against other bombing teams, to see who can blow up the biggest things",

"Wow...cool",

"I know right...now what is your purpose here in Dewpoint Town,

"Well...I'm training for a journey to get stronger",

"Yea and I have to partner with this guy",

"I feel bad for you Shade, an owl like this should be condemmed forever",

"ahahhahahahaha, now thats funny!",

"You got alotta mouth kid",

"I know...but since you are here, make yourself comfortable, roam around theTown if you please",

"Thanks I guess",

"You are dismissed...please get out of our secret hideout!",

"Hmm I kinda like this kid",

"You had your little laugh". Shade and Mystic left the hideout, and decided to roam around,

"Alright...now what",

"I guess it's time for me to train",

"Ewwlk...just go do that...I'm gonn go and fly around this place, see if I can find something useful",

"Sure thing...I'm out!", Shade left to a seperate field, to train.

In the Air:

"Nice view...kinda wierd though...", Mystic took a look at the place, but then a sparkle blinds his right eye, and makes him crash into a wall. Sliding tot he ground, he picks himself up, dusts himself off, and looks at the thing that got his attention.

"What the...", he gets closer to it, and when he touches it, he pulls it away, and it opens up to a little shrine in the ground.

"Never seen this before in my life..." he enters the shrine, and looks around for something to guide him through this dark shrine,

"Man this place looks very old", he looks around and then, sees a pedistal with markings on it, it said "**Those who enter this place, must obtain the approval of the Royal Family, and of course a heart of a pure champion**".

"The Royal Family eh?...why have I heard that before?", then a furret-like mouse(pokemon), came from a corner and said:

"Thats what I said",

"Really?...huh...so who might you be?",

"Root",

"Root?...wow who named you that?",

"I don't KNOw...I don't know who my name is",

"You don't?",

"Yeah I don't",

"Lemme guess short term memory loss...or something like that",

"I don't know...I just woke up one day...without a name",

"Wow okay...so do you live or something?",

"Yeah why?...",

"Nothing... it's just how do you live like this?",

"Oh well easy...people throw away good trash, and I eat",

"Oh wow...thats nasty",

"I know, but it beats being hungry",

"Right...so anyway...hey come with me for a sec",

"For what?",

"Just for a little time around the village, see what you have missed out on",

"Alright I guess...bt I'm not...you know",

"Oh naw...me niethr...you thought I was...oh naw",

"Okay I guess". The mouse/squrriel jumped onto Mystic's back, and they exited the little cave, and flew off,

"Yikes...dude this is very very high",

"I knw right...e owls are used to it",

"So what are you doing in Dewpoit Town?",

"My so called friend and I are here for training, well he is...I'm just here to guide him",

"Oh okay...I guess you guys keep on fighting",

"Not phisically...just with words",

"Ight...is that him right there?", he pointed towards the ground, making Mystic look downwards at Shade, chopping a hug tree, and a rock at the same time,

"Yeah...thats him alright",

"He looks like a cool guy to hang out with...",

"At times...but uh yeah...matter fact why don't we go see him?",

"Alright sure...lets go then" Mystic flew downwards to Shade, and the furret-lkeouse jmped from his back, and went to Shade,

"Hey...uh? are you Shade",

"*pant...yeah...why?...and how do you know my name?",

"The talking owl said",

"Oh Mystic huh?",

"Yeah I guess...but uh you do know...your sword seems to have sliced th tred the boulder",

"Yeah I know",

"And your not surpirised by it?",

"nope",

"training must be going to your head",

"Naw Root...he's actually telling the truth",

"Whoa..tht be very strong",

"Yeah I am...I've been training for 3 weeks now... and that means I'm really stronger

"Oh yeah?...well how about a challenge",

"A challenge?",

"Yeah...we have a very big pr...a threat thats been terrorizing our town",

"okay...what is it?',

"Alright come with me. Mystic, Shade, and Root went over back to town saw a group of people hudling up,

"What's with these guys",

"Yea...they kinda...wierd",

"They're talking about the threat",

"Come on follow me", Mystic flew up, and began hovering over the crowd, and Root ran into the crowd, and Shade had to try to push into the crowd.

"Hey did you know...,

"Yeah I do...but I heard...",

"I know right...but listen to this",

"Hey excuse...I'm tryna get through",

"Beat it KID!",

"Hey...can I get through here?",

"Get lost kid!",

"Passing By",

"Go to your mom KID",

"Alright thats it", Shade burst through the crowd, and ended up in the middle.

"Hey who are you?...",

"What are you doing KID!". Shade went to the middle and found Root purcking up his ear,

"Hey..what took you soo long",

"You dont wanna know...anyway what do ya know?",

"I'm trying to listen...",

"How can you...with all these noise?",

"Easy...just concentrate on what you want to hear, and you will",

"Alright then", Shade focussed and begand hearing some things about the terrifyin beast terrorizing the people,

"That ferocious beast lives not far from where we are, he lives in a dark damp cave not far from here",

" I heard a young little boy went there, and never came out!",

"The poor dear!",

"I heard it rarely comes out at night, when the sky is black and red", Shade couldn't take it and jumped to the middle of the crowd and announced,

"People of Dewpoint Town...Whack name..., I am announcing that I...Shade of Green Forest Village, shall take on this quest to search and in fact kill the terrifing beast terrozing town",

*dead silence*

*CROWD LAUGHTER*

"Kid...go home!",

"Yeah...go home squirt!",

"Go play with the other kiddies", then the mayor of the town runs through the crowd to get to Shade,

"Hold it...why there's nothing wrong with this kid going out there trying to be brave, why...he's braver than all of you",

"But mayor what are you saying?",

"I'm saying he can do it...",

"Okay...we will...thank you Mr. Mayor...Ii think",

"Aww the heck with it...how 'bout 3 days for rest, comfort, and training, and then you can go off and kill the beast...what do ya say?",

"I say yes...I'll do it...well I'm tired..come on Root, and Mystic...we gotta get some rest", Shade, Root, and Mystic walk to their assigned room, while a villager questions the mayor's statement,

"Mayor are you sure this would be wise...I mean he's just a little boy?",

"I know...but when he gets eaten...that will make the Elite Magician Knights to take'em out...I dont really care if that kid wins or loses...I care about the safety of this village",

"Thats cruel",

"NOT ONLY IS IT CRUEL, BUT IT'S FINAL ALSO",

Your a madman",

"Thank you...and well lets just say when the kid gets eaten...that will appetize the beast".

At the room:

"Haa...I can just see me now saving the world from a terribel fate...wait what am I saying...I cant do that"

"Of course you can Shade...we'll dont be amazed when you here me say this...but I belive in you Shade...",

"Wait wha?...how can you say that...are you the real Mystic I've known for years",

"ep...unfortunetly",

"What are guys talking about?",

"Tell ya tomorow...kinda tired *yawn*..",

"Same here...*Yawn*...night Shade",

Night Root,

"ight Mystic",

"Night Root",

"Night Shade".

The trio went to bed, and slept the night away.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 4: Second day of the Final Week

The Next Day:

*Rooster Crows*

"Come on get up...Rise and Shine...come get up up up",

"*Moan*,

"Get yor clothes on, and get ready...Look you get Poriage and it's happyo see yu",

"Porriage?...since when did you make porriage?",

"Uh?..dont worry about that?...is this is this?...get this outta here...Root you gonna make people sick" he scoopingthe piece of hair out of the porriage,

"Okay?...",

"Nope!..dont talk, listen we gotta alot of work to do, I'm gonna train you like never before...and to listen to what Root and I say, because we're gonna be ruthless, we're gonna teach you how to defend yourself...thats right we're gonna teach you to be a real MAN!", he said stuffing the porriage in Shade's mouth,

"Now...lets get this going, Root show Shade to the ropes",

"Right...so uh I'll sho you the way". Shade got up, washed his face, took his sword, strapped to his right shoulder, and continued out of his room, and straight to the field.

"Okay...lets see...now I know how well you fight, and how much you want to learn how to master your skills",

"Yeah?",

"Well I can oly teach the basics...so lets run some laps...come one lets go ",

"Aww you gotta be kidding me...well you gotta do something...I mean we know nothing about swords or battle',

'True...okay..here I go. Shade ran around the Town until evening came, and of course Shade is 100% knocked out,

"Well...how was it...easy wasn't it",

"EASY?.!..what ever happened to some laps",

"Oh well it worked didn't it...",

"Yeah...and...",

"Come on there's still some stuff you need to go over with",

Okay...lets go", Mystic decided to do a little doddging test. Alright so here's whats gonna happen, Root and I are gonna throw you sme very deadly objects at you, and you hav to doge them with all your might got it?",

"Yeah I guess",

"Alright then...", he chucked a huge amount of dangerously and pointy trimmed wooden dagges at him, and was able to dodge most of them, and of course got cut a few times, but was able to pull through until Dawn.

"*Pant*...I cant go one...any longer!...",

"Okay then We'll let you here for the night", but they heard no response because Shade was already sleep,

"Well wanna just leave him here...I mean because well he needs to learn sometime",

"Yeah I guess so, they left him there, while they went back to their room so that he could could train earlier in the morning. Anyway they continued to do this for 2 more days, and of course Shade is more then ready to go on the very dangerous mission to kill the beast, and to return home.

End of Chapter...kinda short aint it.


	6. Chapter 5: The Power Within

The second last day of the week came and Shade, Root, and Mystic were at the village exit gate.

"Good luck Shade...hope you come back alive..",

"Heh...dont worry about it...I''ll be fine Maxie...and tell Darrius we will be back soon...",

"Stay alive Shade...please promise you'll come back alive",

"You have my word...", he said rubbing the guy's head,

"Well you guys stay alert, and be cautious..." said Root ancious to come along,

"Hehe...hey Root come along withi us...we sure could use a guy like your talent wit us",

"Really?...YAHOOO!", the furrry lttle Squrriel/Mouse jumped on Mystic's back, and wave goodbye to the kids. Shade and Mystic headed off, and they waved goodbye to the the kids, and walked onward to the liar of the beast.

4 hours later:

"Shade...we've been walking for 4 hours now...I cant take another step...",

"Come on...then fly through the air..you could stretch out your wings some more right?","Oh right...hang on...uh Root",

"You ot it...",

"Hey...Mystic ...we shouldn't be far from the liar now...so stay close to the ground",

"How can you tell?",

"I can just feel the around in my body..",

"Oh well...how did you know that?",

"You mean wat I just said...is true?","Yes...the shdows in yu...are callig out the demon that is nearby...so that it can kill you, and release from you",

"So what you're saying is...the gods imprisoned a demon within me.?",

"Not quite...remember that time when you were a boy...and that shaho you sad attacked you",

"Yeah..",

"It was trying to kill you.",

"*gasp*...wha?...you're kidding!",

"No..it was trying to kill you",

"The gods protected you...when it reached your body, you had the ability to take control of it, but half of your body shut down...your half shadow, half human",

"Hm..yea I know that...so all I got to do is do what I got to do, and everything will be alright right?",

"Mhm...thats right...",

"Alright then...I'm ready.", Root picked up a scent of blood, and knew that they're close to the liar of the beast,

"We're not so far from it now...in fact we're here!", Shade picked up by the power of his shdows, he picked up a tingly feeling asif there was an evil spirit near b.

"Hey...I feel soethig...it feels dark",

"Yep...we're here alright...", Mystic covered Root with his feathers ad told him t stay hidden, s that he couldn't see the deadly spirit that Sade feels,

Shade where is it?" Root said scared,

"It's no here...it's somewhere close by!", Shade then ran through...and Mystic followed him, carrying Root. Shade found a dark,dam cave where he smells the something is living here,

"Yep...the spirits in here...I can feel it".

In the Beast's Cavern:

"*Gulp* Shade do you know where you're going?", he said looking very scared,

"...yeah.. do...the spirit is in here...somewhere...and I will find it", Root had a very scared look in his face, and Mysi continued to buryy him in his feathers,

"Alright...now I can sence multiple spirits...alright..whatever you do..stay behindme at all tmes..okay?",

"You aint got to tell me twice", he said looking for a evil substance. Sade then stopped. and felt that a spirit is right in the very room,

"Wait...stay where you are!",

"Okay...!",. Shade knwe that he was being watched as he speaks, but couldn'tcout on it, so he takes out his sword, and looks blindly, but couldnt find him,

"*Ghostly laughter*",

Show yourself demon!",

...DO YOU WANT ME TO, BECUASE I INDEED RECALL THAT YU MUST BE THE SON OF TIME",

"Yeah...and ?",

"YU DONT KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WANTED TO EAT THE FLESH OFF YOUR BONES...HAHAH",

"You dont scare me...you filthy thing",

"OH IS THAT SO...HAHAHAHAH THEN FACE ME YOU HUMAN", ten it appeared as a little demon child,

"Eww...you dont scare me",

"HAHAHAHHAAH NOT LETS GO" the demon's arms fall off, and out comes blades,

"Shade!...it's a **Shackler **demon!...watch out for his deadly blades!"warned Mystic sheltering Root. (The theme for a mini boss in Ocarina of Time begins to play),

( A Shackler demon is demon who uses the apperance of younger children, who has the voice of younger children when needed, on of Satar's finest scouts, and interceptors. Weak point is he's about to swing both of his swords, in a crushing position, like both of his arms are wide apart, tand they bring them together, the time you strike is when he widens his arms.)

"COME HERE HUMAN...TIME FOR MY DAILY LUNCH HJAHAHAHAAHAH",

"Aright ugly bring it!". Shade got into his fighting position, and then demon just walked towards him, Shade ust walked i around him, so he wouldn't lose hi balance, and then it attacked. It attempted to slice him, bu missed, it attacked again, and it missed again, Shade took control of his balance, but still ha ot figue out the right time tokill it,.

"wHATS THE MATTER HUMAN AFRAID...OF A LITTLE CHILD KILLER",

"Alright...here I go!". Shade began to think, knowing that there had to be an opening, so he began baiting him,. and just stood there, waiting to do something which very dangerous.

"NOW!...I MUST SAY...YOU ARE THE LONGEST OPPONENT..THAT HAS EVER SURVIVED AGAINS ME...HAHAHAHAHAHAH",

"Alright...com andget me yo ugly demon!", Shade began to make it furious, and just at that split second, it widen it's arms, and that gave Shad te cance to strike, so he grabs his sword with both hands, jumps and slices him inthe middle. He falls backwards, but stands up straight:

FOOL...YOU MADE A MISTAKE...FEEL ME WRATH HUMAN!",

"Bring...it ugly", Shade stood there again, and for the demon to come to him. He widen his arms again, and knowing what he was going to do, he quickly stabbed him in the stomach, and then he fell down hard to the ground, with his body vanishing, breaking in pieces, (Music ends)

"MASTER...H-H-HAVE MISERY ON ME!...HAVE MISERY ON ME!",

"Master?" Mystic said looking the body, with his pieces of his body, falling in, basically breaking in pieces. The bdy vanished ito dust, and the spirit faded away, and the other spirits also faded, because of the Master's disgustment.

"Hmmm...figures...a coward always..depend on someone to do their evil dirty work fr them",

"Well...Shade..uh?..what you are doing right now...Satar can murder you",

"Yea I know...but I coward is a coward no matter how strong he is", Shade no longer feels aymore but oly one, and he knows who it is, and no it isn't Satar. Mystic,while carrying Root, walked along with Shade, and continued down the deep cavern.

"Uh OH...",

"Man..I hate places like this",

"Same here", the trio said looking at the two way entrace,

"Which way...should we go",

"Easy...watch this...", Shade went to the first one, and try to feel for any spirits, but couldnt, so he went over to the next one, and felt a tremedous amount of spirt, but unfortunetly it was one spirit, and Shade suggested that they went to the second.

"Are..you sure?",

"If you don't believe me...wait out here!",

"Um?...no...I'm going with you boy!",

"Thats what I thought...now come on!". Shade and Mystic went in the second entrance, and saw an entranceto anoter part of the cavern, bt without hesitation Shade just went on in.

"Hey?... I dont think this is a good thing!",

"Yea..but I'm willing to...".

*Boulder falls from ceiling blocking the entrance*

"Shade!.?...can you here me?",

"Yeah I can...and I need you to LET ME OUT!",

"I told you this would happen!",

"Now what am I supposed to do?",

"I dont know...try to find another way there!",

"But I can't...it's gonna be really hard".

*LOAD ROAR!*,

"Please...tell me that was your stomach",

"I don't know..I think it was",

*EVEN LOUDER ROAR!*,

"Okay...thats not your stomach",

"Now that wasn't...listen Shade...you're gonna have to fight and kill whatever's in there with you", Shade turned around, and tried to find what was in there with him, so he started having flashbacks, about the time he came to a place like this, and then he sees blood dripping from the ceiling, and then he gets another flashback aout something attacking,

*GROOOOWWWLL!*, he looks up and sees a Konotor,(The theme of Boss Battle when Young Link battles his 1st boss, plays)

"WHOA!", he shouted jumping out of the way. The Konotor, flew from the ceiling, and began to attack,

"Yikes...ITS AND KONOTOR!",

*ROOOAAARRR!*, the ferocious beast continues to attack Shade, knowing that he will have a slim chance of surviving,

"Alright...come on...I can do this!", Shade takes his sword, and goes back to fighting stance,

"Shade!..this i not like the demon we fight...you fought this monster before...I'm sure you know waht to do",

"Um!..not really!",

*RROOOOOOAARR!*,

"Shade...this is the monster that unleashed you power of your shadows, attack him wit your showdows!" Mystic called as the monster knocked Shade to the wall. Shade stood up, and the monster charged at him, he jumped and stabbed it in the back,

*PAINFUL ROOOAARR!*,

"Alright..ugly...come get some!", the monster grew even more rage, and just continued to charge, Shade threw his sword in its eye,

*PAINFUL ROOOAAARRR!*,

"Here I go...", Shade concentrated and dug deeper inhis conscious and used his shadow powers, and that allowed the shadows to appear before him, surrounding his body, Shade's eye turns red everytime he blinks, which means he alowed a partial amount of the demon's power to take over his body.

"Alright...you ugly pathetic excuse for monster...I'm ready to have your head!", Shade qucklyjumped on the monster's back, and took his sword from its eye, and back flipped off of it. His sword began turning shadowy black, and he eyes turning red ment that not only he could see the beas's every move, he increases his power, and so the beast began charging again, and Shade charged at it as well, anmd with all of his force, might, and power, he penetrated through the beast, making the beast go into pieces. Shade use almost 80% of hs energy, which could have killed him, Shade was restored back to normal, and all the evil spirits living in the cavern were all dead.

"*Panting Heavily*...", and as soon as his vision was beggig to become all blury, a big heart appeared from where the beast had died, and so Shade reached out and grabbed it, and as soon as he did, he felt better then he did before, and called out to his friend:

"Hang on Mystic...watch this...", Shade sliced the heavy boulder in half, and was able oto exit, but then a blue sustance was where the beast was slain,

"Hay?...what is that?",

"Oh..thats just a portal that will take us outside",

"It will?...okay then what are we waiting for?..!", Shade and the others went to the portal, and it just lifted them up, and transported them to the exit gate of Dewpoint Town, but of course nobody noticed they returned until they heard Mystic burp.

"Tha was disgusting!",

"Yea it was!",

"Exscue me...my bad..". The kids ran over to Shade, with happy and relief that their one true pal has made it.

"Shade!",

"Maxie...how are you guys doing?.!"

"You made it...you're alive...!,

"I know...it was easy...and I told you...I will be back didn't ",

"Well...if you guys dont mind...I need to get some rest", the kids, and the trio went to Shade's room, btu Mystic annonced his arrival,

"Omgosh it's the kid that was here...he's back?..!",

"WHat the?..!",

"He must be joking...",

"Nope..I'm not joking Shade here won, he has slain by the neck",

"No not really...I sorta reduced him to bits",

"Omgosh ...how?...how is this possible?",

"I'm a miracle...I can do things with the help of a god",

"...Wow...you got any proof?",

"Uh?...Um?...",,

"See I knew you were lying!",

"Actually he wasn't..." said Mystic showing the head of the beast,

" What the?...who the?...when and where did you?",

"Easy...while you were so anxious to leave, I saw the head, and hid it in the bottom part of my feathers...and dont you dare laugh!",

"Riiight...",

"Whoa!...it's true...all hail Shade...for saving our town from that dreadful beast",

"hm...huh no problem...and hey where's the mayor?",

"Oh we rebelldaginst him, and we just threw him out of our town",

"Oh oay...so'll see you guys tomorow", Shade the others went into the room, and decided tosleep early, and leave town at night.

At night at the room:

"So Shade...you ready to hit the road...",

"You know it...I've been ready to go and get out of his place, and go back home to step-dad",

"Well hope you guys had a nice stay here",

"Yeah...we have...",

"And we liked it...a lil",

"Well...looks go", Shade,Mystic, and Root left the room, gathered all of their stuff, and went to the entrance gate.

"Well you ready Mystic?",

"Of course...goodbye Dewpoint Town, hello Green Forest Village!",

"Well yall have a nice trip back home...see ya ..when I see ya",

"Wait a minute...you're staying..whatever happend to ",

"I'm with you guys every step of the way",

"Oh yea...so I'm coming with you guys!", he said wth a very happy face. And from then on, they walked from Dewpoint Town, all the way through the dnaerous creeks, the creep animals, the poisonious flowers, and the ugly old gate keeper opening the gate to the village.

"*Sigh*..it's nice to be ...home?" Mystic stopped as he sees a green thick fog, making it impossible to see anything.

"This your home?...",

"Nope...this isn't like our home...something's wrong" Shade responded, when all of a sudden he collasped on the grund, seizuring, feeling like something's coming out of him.

"Shade...you alright?...",

"I-I...feel s-s-ss-pirits",

"Evil spirits huh?...but the spirits you face, you usually ...uh oh...that means" as Mystic said that last word, a horse jumps through the fog, and a rider who wore everything in black, and with short hair jumped fomr the clouds, and looked Shade on the ground, but couldn't identify him, so he laughed and continued down and disappeared as his horse took him away from the trio.

"Shade...wake up...you can get up now!",

"Huh?...hey where's the fog?",

"It's gone..when that horseman went away, he took the fog with him",

"Come on...we gotta get home!" he said immediatly getting up, and dashing to his house,

"Your...welcome!...*Sigh*...come on Root", Mystic followed carrying Root. The village was in complete wreck, people were trying to put out the fire, and all of their houses were lost, Shade went to his house, and found his ste-dad on the ground coughing up blood, he went to him, and said:

"Dad!...Dad!.." he said with his voice breaking,

"M..My son...you have grown...",

"Yes...I-I-I-have",

"*..small laughter*...how was it...was it tha hard?",

"No sir..wasn't hard for me at all",

"Liar...*small laughter...cough cough*...",

"Daddy...who?...who did this?..",

"S...Satar...and his ...evil menions",

"SATAR!.?...why that.." then is him, that he encountered him at the exit gates..., he was knocked out when he arrived,

"Dad...you ned help..",

"Noo!...my time has come...it's time for you to start your journey...you have obviously proven that you are the Son of Time...*cough...cough*...",

"But...how am I supposed to find answers...to find where am I supposed to go?",(Sadness and Sorrow from Naruto plays)

"Trust me...you will know...*cough cough*...here...I have kept this...until you return", the step father gives him the **Green** **Time Emerald**, and a **Rainbow Cube. **(The Time Emerald is one of three emeralds, that the gods used to balance the social order of time throughout the world, but because of Satar' doings, they were seperated, and now time will soon corrupt the entire world, and will destroy everything, more detail will come later in the story) (The Rainbow Cube is the Rainbow Boat that Link used in Wind Waker, where he traveled to that volcano island, anyway all you have to do is to figure out the riddle in the cube,and it will turn into a the rainbow boat).

"Oh...okay..but step-dad...please we should take you right noe",

"No...I want this...go Shade...avenge your family, learn the truth, kill Satar...and save **Nebulas**",  
(Nebulas is the kingdom where Shade's great grandfather ruled, where the Hero of Time saved the princess, and slayd all evil, right now a princess is there waiting for a certain someone who will save the kindom).

"Goodbye...S...Shade...I will always...love you...my son", and he dropped his hand, Shade criedover him, and swore tohim that he will do his last words.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 6: The Journey Begins

3 Days Later Shade got all of his things and items for the journey, grabbed Mystic, Root and Fraile and began to travel to Dragon Peak Island where they must search for the one called Navy the fairy and return it to a certain someone, those were part of his step-dad's final words, before he past.

"Okay..Mystic..Fragile...Root...are you guys ready because I am",

"Yep...I got everything we need...and besides we will be alright" Fragile said looking at Mystic and Root,

"You ready to go...Root?" asked Mystic,

"Of course...I'm ancious...lets hurry up here!",

"Okay...Okay...hold on...gotta solve this code it says

**I follow where ever you go, no matter you do I'll never show my weakness, in fact we have the same weakness. So lets just be friends because I'm only visible to you when light shines at you...so who am I?**", Shade read,

"Oh I got this.." Fragile said,

"I do too..this was easy!" Mystic said,

"Yea it is...you should know this Shade...dont you?",

"Nope...not one clue..",

"Are you serious...you must be the dumbest person...I have ever see in my life!" Mystic said all mad,

"Uh?...dont get mad...not my fault I dont know it",

"Of course it...is...but I cant say it, because when a person holds it, that same person has to answer with his/her voice, and cannot recieve help from anybody",

"Oh..well thats a KillJoy!",

"Right...now come on think...",

"Hmmm" he thought, now he's trying to think, but has some trouble doing it, but then he just realized how dumb he was",

"OHHHH!..a shadow!" he said, while the others had a disgusted look on their face,

"Idiot!". The cube morphed into a Rainbow Boat, just as expected.

"Oh here we go!", they all went on the boat, and Shade with his hopes held up high, he setted up the sail, and checked to see if they had everything and said:

"Alright you GUYS IT'S TIME TO SET SAIL FOOOOORRR!...DRAGON PEAK ISLAND",

"HOOORAYYY!" they shouted with glee. They left the shore of the village and left for the ocean. (The Great Sa thee of Wind Waker plays). They set sail for the island, with Shade's eagerness to find out more about his family, and his true background. With his friends by his side, Shade will have nothing to worry about. They sailed further and further from the shore, and continued to head out to open sea, looking with his held up high, and the only one awake, he stares at the island which was 3300 miles away, but could still see the volcano there. He spots some merchant boats on his way over there, but rejects them, becuase he had all that he needs, and as the sun continues to drift in the sky, rising above their heads, Shade never did look away from the island, continuing to think about what will happen in the future?, about the kingdom of Nebulas, what princess lives there?, will she know anything about his past?, what will happen if he meets Satar again? How will he react to even stronger demons that Satar has to offer? What more dangerous things will he have to encounter in this long journey for protection of Nebulas? Looks like he'll have to learn in this epic journey for peace for his land, Nebulas, for everyone he knows and loves, and well other people also. He's now thinking about the slaugthering of his family, and how pleased he would be if he would kill the assassin and Satar making the world back to the way it was, when his grandfather ruled Nebulas, and he turns and looks at Mystic, Root, and Fragile sleeping near each other, cuddling, which made Shade think that it's time to get serious, so while steering the boat, he takes his sword and stabs it in the ocean, and pulls it out, and 4 fish were on it, they were in a very good condition to eat. So he takes them off the sword, and puts them in sun, to cook, because the sun was very overwhelming. 2500 more miles to go, and Shade contiunes to stare at the volcano, watching the birds fly in the clouds, and then somethingcaught his eye, he saw like a little look out tower in the ocean near the shore of the volcanic peak, and then decided to g check out, when they get close to it. But then, then knowing that hecould use the wind to get even closer, he adjusted the sail, to a point where the wind can make them go even faster. When he was doe, the wind began to pick up, and then ZOOOOOOOM!. The boat went faster, waking up the others, and Mystic was able to catch the food, well with his face. Shade held on tight to the as he was now ale to jump the boat, and so when he did, he made it look like a dolphin jumping through the water, and ge turned to his right, and saw dplphins doing it.

"WHOA!..isn't this kinda fast Shade!" Mystic yelled carrying Root,

"Yeah...dont you think...!" shouted Fragile,

"Thats the point...we can get there faster...come on just hold on to something". Right now they were about 300 miles away, and that ment they arrived at the lookout tower. Shade told the others to stay on board, but Mystic insisted that he has to come with him for help. (Song Ends) Once onboard they see some treasure chests, he went over to one, opened and recieved 30 Rubies. But then as they were about to leave, a group of tall rat pirates, came from upstairs, and wanted to greet Shade, but in a different way.

"Well...well well...look like we got ourselves some trespassers!",

"Yeah...why don't...we show them we mean busines..hahahaha",

"Look ..I don't want any trouble..so we'll just go...and hear yo go..your rubies",

"Oh..it too late...cockroach!,

"Cockroach!...Shade show this fooi who he's dealing with!", the two pirates took out their swords, and perpared to fight: (Mini Boss Battle theme plays)

"Alright...here I go", Shade jumped into action and began to fight. Pirate #1 struck, Shade jumped to the right side, missing the attack, but in the direction of the other one, so he attacked, and he cut Shade's arm. But he couldn't feel it, like it was a scratch, so Shade strikes the 1st one, and then back flips, and hits the other one in the head. They both grew angry, and had a hard time preforming a great attack, but with little strength they both had, they decided to double deam him, so they seperated, one circled Shade to the left, and the other to the right, and then Shade decided to point his sword, andthen brought it to his back, so he was point his sword behind him, while facing forward, and then the shadows bega to glow the sword, he was lettng a very very very small amount of shadow power take over his body, and that gave him the power to make the shadows power up his sword, and then the pirates got closer, and just they jumped him at the same time, Shade released the power, and struck both of them, finishing them off, and that threw to the ground.

"Not...bad...!",

" *Pant*...I know...", the pirates didn't bleed, they just vanished into dark poofy clouds. (Song Ends),

"Alright...so I guess that's it...time to back in",

"Hold...I feel some more evil spirits", (Song replays) as soon as 5 more pirates and the captian jump from the top.

"Mystic fly to safety...I got this",

"ahahahahhahaha...go get'em capt'n",

"LOOKIE HERE BOYS...WE'S GOTTA SMART UGLY SCALIWAG...HAHAHAH..LETS MAKE HIM FEEL LIKE HOME" he said taking out his 600lbs sword,

"Heh...look at you...yo teeth make horse wagons slow down (Cars)",

"MMMMMMMMM YOU FOOL!...YOU HAVE A MIGHTY UGLY VOICE IN YOUR BODY!",

"What are you gonna do about it then?",

"ALRIGHT ...ME MATIES...KILL THE SCALIWAG!". They all jumped after Shade, one by one, Shade struck everyone after they attempted to hit him, he dodged one, and struke him, one tried to tackle him, but Shade jumped, spun in the air, and sliced him, causing him to vanish in the darkness, and Shade stood up, with his sword pointing downward, another jumped behind him, and Shade pointed his sword forward and spun around, and struck the pirate and vanished in the darkness. 3 more remained, and still Shade had all of his strength, the two jumped at him, and Shade kicked off the 1st and took the second one, and grabbed it, and twirled downward with him , Shade was upward, and slammed him down to the hard wooden floor and he vanished into the 1st one the he kicked, fell the ground, and then Shade slammed his sword on his stomach vanishing him into the darkness, only one remained, and so he threw rocks at him, and actually gave him a bruise, and that enraged Shade, allowing a partial amount of his shadow to take over his body. Shade walked over to the pirate, and the pirate threw his sword at him, but Shade dodged it, and then Shade struck him in the face, the stomach, the neck and then stabbed him numerous times, up and donw, up and down, up and down (Just like Link in Super Smash Bro. Melee an Brawl, used to do when you tap"A" on your Gameboy controller). And it also vanished into the darkness, and now the captain was next, the captian charged at him fro behind, Shade back flipped over him, and then sliced him in the back, the captian spun and around and struck at Shade, but he jumped to the right side, and then he struck again, and Shade jumped and slashed his face. He stood back, and then Shade ran towards him and then appeared to try to stab him, but the captain kicks him back. The captain walks towards him on the ground, Shade picked himself up, and then aowed a few amount of shadow power take control of him, and the sword was covered in shadow, Shade threw it at the captian's neck, and it impaled. The captain grasped for air, and then Shade jumped onto the captains stomach pulled sword out:

"W-W-W-HAT ARE YOU!...", he said with his lungs collasping,

"I'm the one who will end your life", and then he kicked him up in the air, and then jumped and slashed him out into the open sea, where he vanished into the darkness. (Song Ends)

"Well..thats that" he says returning the shadows back into where to their source,

"...You know you kinda overdid it...",

"I dont mind...I love doing that...now let's hurry!". Shade swam backed to the docked boat, and left the lookout tower and onwards to Dragon Peak Island. (The Great Sea theme continues).

Shade and the other continue to Dragon Peak Island, where they shall look for the fiary named Navy, where whom Shade hopes to find answers about his past, but also hopes to figure out the situation that he is in, in other words to learn about the shadow demon. But then realizes that he's closer to the island then he thought, he's about 2 miles away after 90 minutes have past. With the help of the sail set up, and now they're nmot far at all.

End of Chapter **P.S if you listen to the themes I put in brackets, it will make you more interested...thats what I do**


	8. Chapter 7: Dragon Peak Island: Fire Land

In about 5 miles away, they arrived at the shore of Dragon Peak Island, also known as Land of Fire. (Dragon Roost from Wind Waker theme plays).

Shade returns the rainbow boat back into the cube, and looks at the at the 400,000,000,000,000,000, trillion miles long volcano, assuming that he says a tail hanging from the top of the extraordinarily , with most of it in the clouds tall volcano. Shade, looked left and then right, and all he saw were clouds, tropical trees, some village people, and some huge rocks.

"Whoa...this is one huge volcano...not to mention how large the island is" Shade said stunned by its beauty,

"Its not that bad...I mean it is huge" Mystic said hovering in the air,

"So where do we go next?" asked Root on top of Mystic,

"I'm tryna figure that out...why dont we ask that guy over there?" Shade said,

"Hold on Shade!",

"Hmm?...what is it Fragile?",

"Look whats on top of him...". Shade looked and saw a **Gelien** hovering over him. (A Gelien is an eagle with four legs, very dangerously sharp claws, who feast on prey whom seem, helpless and alone...sorta like a Vulture. Wings can stretch up to 6ft, and have the ability to cause erupting wind waves. Not to be taken lightly, they have a strength of a Gorilla).

"Crap...stay here right quick!" he said tip toeing to the man, he picked up a rock from the ground, and chucked it at the eagle, and just as it was about to claw the man. The eagle got knocked against the hard wall of the volcano.

"Hmmm...oh yeah..thanks young man...even though I didn't even know that it was there",

"Don't mention it...I'm used to saving people's lives",

"I'm sure you are...I bet you're new here",

"Yeah...what makes you say that?",

"You're clothes...you must be a **Kokiri** aren't you", (A Kokiri is those kids that never age, they always remain children just like in Ocarina of Time)

"Yea I am...oh and these are my friends, this is Mystic the owl, Fragile the Goron/dog/dragon...what ever..., and this little furry guy is, Root",

"Nice to meet all of ya",

"Same here!" they said at the same time,

"My names Victor...and I live here on Dragon Peak...but of course I'm not from this village I'm just walking around",

"Where do you live?",

"Over on Great Lake Village...not far from here...but yeah",

"Alright...well...um can you take us to Nebulas Castle",

"Yeah...but I have to do something here, but I could show you where to go",

"Alright then...you ready guys!",

"You know it!",

"Yep!",

"Finally!". Shade, Mystic, Root, and Fragile followed Victor through the village, and lead them to the village gate, where there were two guards standing at the gates.

"Excuse me...good sirs but this kid and his friends would like to pass through here", the two of them crossed their spears together and the leader said:

"Surely...you don't suppose a young boy like you to exit that gates, and unto the a dangerous forest",

"But I must...it is my duty",

"I'm sorry son, but we were in specific instructions from the King of Nebulas, to allow anyone who doesn't have the required equipments to pass",

"What is there that I need?", he asked

"You must have a sword",

"Check!",

"Some medication!",

"Check!",

"Companions",

"Check!",

"And a shield?",

"Um?...nope,

"Say wha?...are you serious...you don't have a shield Shade" Root said on top of Mystic,

"Yeah...",

"Well I'm sorry kid but you can't go beyond this gate without the proper matierals". The guard said to Shade,

"Ok...I guess...but I don't do shields",

"...sorry Kid...king's orders",

"C'mon guys...there's gotta be something I can do to pass...I need to",

"I wish I could do something about it...but it appears I can't",

"Okay...lets just go you guys". Shade turned around, along with his friends, and the man went back into the town,

"Sorry you guys...but at least we tried",

"We...didn't try hard enough" Shade said crunching his fist,

"Well...I gotta conitnue with my research...good luck",

"See ya",

"Thanks..",

"Bye",

"Farewell",

"Bye!" Shade said giving a wave to the guy,

"What are we supposed to do now?" Mystic asked,

"Lets just take a little break...well because we did have a long day...why don;t we go to the little snack bar over there"" he pointed over to the bar,.

"Yeah I guess we could...how bout it Root?...Mystic?",

"I'm hungry...so I guess we could go",

"Yeah..I'm ready...just remember to give me some rice...I love rice",

"Okay?..we'll keep that in mind Root". Shade and the others entered the bar, and sat down, and Shade walked up to the salesmen and bought some rice, beans, bread, and grapes.

"Alright...yall can eat...I'll just walk around the town",

"You sure?...c'mon Shade...hang out with us...take a load off" offered Fragile,

"Yeah I'm sure...I'm just gonna walk around". Shade walks out of the door, and a person covered by a black cloth, looks at him, but of course he doesn't notice. He walks around and thinks about what his step father said to him, that he will be the new hero to save Nebulas, and to kill Satar. Then the person walks up to him and says in a normal woman like voice,

"You are an unusual boy...I see that you are a boy with faith and strength...am I right?",

"Yeah...I think...who are you?..",

"That doesn't matter...but what does is...that you need access to leave the village right?",

"Yeah...?...how did you know?",

"Hmm?..you ask too many questions",

"I can say the same". The mysterious woman gives him a letter, and walks away.

"Um?...what is this?", she walks away without responding, and then vanishes in the clouds, as they got closer to the ground.

"What the?...this fog..it's not ordinary!".

*Dinosaur/Dragon Extroadinary Loud ROARR!*,

"Oh NO THE BEAST HAS AWAKENED ...EVERYONE TO THE SHELTER!",

"Shelter?...what Shelter?" Shade said all confused,

"Come on lad...we have to go...",

"Go?...go where?", he said being pushed,

"The safest place on this island...now hurry!". Shade broke loose of the mans grip,

"I''m not going anywhere without my best friends", he runs back to the snack bar, and finds Root getting into a cellar,

"Root?",

"Shade..come quickly...this is the safest place here..!",

"I'm not going anywhere...I'm going to face this so called beast", he dashes out of the door, and sees that no one is there.

*EVEN LOUDER THEN BEFORE DRAGON/DINOSAUR ROAR!*. A huge, gigantic, colossal dragon appeared flying down to Shade,

"Kid...hurry get in here!", Shade didn't say anything.

"YOU...YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT I DESIRE!",

"What?...and why have I seen you before?",

"I HAVE THE SIMILAR FEELING...BUT YOU DO HAVE SOMETHING THAT'S MINE!...WHAT IS IT?",

"I don't know what you're talking about?",

"YOU LIE...I FEEL IT IN MY BONES",

*ROOOOAAAARRRR!*,

"You don't scare me!..",

"FOOL YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME!...FOR THIS IS MY ISLAND...AND I WILL DEVOUR ANY HUMAN WHO COMES MY WAY!",

"I"m not all human you know!...in fact I am more superior then an average human",

"ENOUGH!...I SHALL DEVOUR YOU HUMMAAN!". The dragon thrust his neck to eat Shade, but along a partial amount of shadow power, he jumped onto his neck, stabs him, and jumps pff.

*ARRRRRGH!*,

"You give up yet!",

"YOU HUMAN...I SHALL PERISH YOU" the dragon blows his 10000x hot flames at him, he takes a potion from his pocket, and throws it to the ground, making a little bubble shield. And while he had an opportunity, he threw his sword at the dragon, and dashed out of the way, as it's tail almost crushed him. Shade jumped from the wall of the volcano and caught the sword, and slashed it's face.

*ROOOOOOAAAR!*. The dragon began pounding, and made rocks fall from the volcano, Shade looked up, knowing that one false move could cost him his life. So he jumps off of the rocks, and takes his sword over his head, as if he wants to slice him in half, but then his sword turned black, and Shade couldn't move it. The dragon bashed him with it's tail and Shade hit the wall of the volcano.

"YOU...WHY DIDN'T YOU ATTACK ME THEN!",

"*Pant...pant*..I don't know...something must have gone wrong...or I overdid it...but whatever it was...I can continue",

"HMM...NO..I DON'T WISH TO FIGHT ANY LONGER...I SEE SOMETHING IN YOU...THAT MAKES YOU STRONG...AND I GIVE YOU PROPS FOR IT...I RESPECT YOU",

"Well...what can I say...I die hard",

"I SEE I APOLOGIZE...I AM JUST IN SEARCH FOR MY BROTHER",

"Your brother?...",

"YES...EVER SINCE SATAR TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME...I'VE BEEN IN A ANGER STATE EVER SINCE...THANK YOU FOR CALMING ME DOWN!",

"No problem!...",

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!",

"Shade...the savior of Nebulas",

"NEBULAS!...THE CASTLE OF THE KINGS...THAT WAS ONCE NAMED HELIEN".

"Helien?...you mean Nebulas is Helien?",

"YES..YOU ARE CORRECT",

"AND SO I BELIEVE YOU ARE THE SON OF TIME!",

"Yeah I am...how'd you know?",

"I WAS INFORMED BY MY BROTHER THAT THERE WILL ONE DAY BE A YOUNG BOY WITH A SWORD, WHO WILL BE IN SEARCH FOR THE CASTLE",

"Yeah",

"I WASN'T SURE WHO...BUT NOW THAT I'VE FOUND YOU...I SHALL GIVE YOU THIS" the dragon gave him the **Helmet of the Hero of Time**,

"Cool a helmet...",

"NOT JUST ANY HELMET...THE HERO OF TIME WORE THIS",

"Really?...wow..my dad wore this",

"YES..INDEED...NOW THAT I'VE GIVEN YOU WHAT YOU NEED I SHALL RETURN TO SLEEP!",

"Wait!.." a man runs over to them,

"Hmm?...what is it now?",

"Does this mean you're merciful now?",

"HMMM" he thought,

"Yeah dragon...let the people stay here, and you can be their guardian" Shade suggested,

"WHY NOT!..*He begins to fly off*...SHADE DON'T YOU FAIL US..SAVE NEBULAS!". The two guards at the gate came to him, and said:

"You've befriended the guardian of the island",

"We are truly forever in your debt",

"Hmm?..." Shade thought.

At the village exit:

"It was nice getting to know most of all of you" Shade said along with Root, Mystic, and Fragile,

"Thanks for you help" a kid said,

"We've wouldn't have done it anything...if you weren't here" a man said,

"No problem folks...anyway we better get going...don't wanna be late". Shade and the others ran from the village, and head straight for Great Lake Village,

"Oh and by the way" the owner said,

"Yessir" the guards said,

"Why don't we name our village the Idaina kage Village (Japanese for The Great Shadow after Shade, as the owner witness shadow-like figures going through Shade's body).


	9. Chapter 8: Geo's or Gorons?

After leaving the Idaina Kage Village, the group are now heading over to the Great Lake Village, where they shall find the one called Navy. A day has just past, and Shade just woke up from another interesting nightmare, Mystic and the other were already awake making breakfast, from the eggs Root found on a chickens nest. Shade strapped his sword to his right shoulder, and left for breakfast.

"Well you guys have been busy for a long while",

"That's right..we figured since you've been a great help to us" Fragile stated,

"Yeah Shade...so I pitched in a did all of this for you" Root boasted,

"Stop lying...you furry thing you!..." Mystic growled. Shade walked over grabbed a stone, washed it in the water and took an egg, and began feasting. Mystic flew up in the air, and saw a a ground cave, which leads to another place in the ground.

"Hey guys..there's a little hole in the ground". Root crawled up the tree, jumped on Mystic's back and saw it too.

"Yep look like Mystic was telling the truth", Root remained on his back and waited for the others,

"You guys done" Shade checked,

"Almost..." Fragile said,

"I'm done...can we get a move on Fragile". Fragile finally finished and caught up with the others. (The theme for Termina Field from Majora's Mask plays). Shade saw what Mystic was talking about, and since they couldn't go any further due to a mountain was blocking the path, they had to go to the hole in the ground. Mystic got in, then Fragile, then Root, and last Shade.

"Whoa...this is one big cave..or whatever it is?" Root stated,

"I know..but wait..I feel something coming this way...and it's getting closer...get outta here now!". Shade looked up, looked to his left, his right, then out of the ground was a **Geo Mole **(A Ferocious Earth Mole, buried deep underground, but although they have great strength as rocks, it's very very rare for a GeoMole to live at the Nebulan region), it trapped him in it's mouth, attempts to chew him.

"Whoa!...hey...ow man...that hurt moree...alright you ugly thing..watch this!", Shade took his sword and stabbed the Mole between the eyes, and then before he could jump, a iron ball tied to a rope attached to it bashed against Shade's head, and knocked him on the ground very much unconscious. Two unknown creature who can barely see their faces, picked him up off the ground, and left somewhere.

(Goron City theme plays Ocarina of Time).

Shade was fast alseep, on top of a rock bed, where he finally regained consciousness.

"..." he got up,

"Where am I?..and why is my head feeling it got crushed by a iron ball!" he said putting his hand on the back right side of his head,

"WE SHALL FIND AWAY TO SWEEP AWAY THE BITTER TRASH INSIDE OUR HABITAT!" a voice called

"YEAH!" a huge group of voices agreed,

"Huh?..." he responded, looked around and saw his friends sleeping around him, he gets up and walks over to the curtains, and sees a huge amount of weird looking, but very strong Gorons, having a very loud discussion. He walks out from the curtains, and and the leader notices him awake.

"Ah...the swordsman has awaken...my people please shows our welcome to the young swordsman, who shall become very important through-time-to time-" he announced,

"WELCOME BRAVE SWORDSMAN!" they all welcomed,

"Hey...thanks...where am I?",

"Why..you are none other than Goron Ground City...we are GeoGoron, which are much stronger, much more experienced then regular Goron's",

"...oh I get it now..so why weren't you the others",

"..the work of the **King of Demons, and the King of Evil**",

"Satar...and Ganandorf right?",

"Yes...for the two split the two of us by regions, and now they are in the Hyrule region, and we are in the Nebulan region!...",

"Come over here young one!". Shade walked through the crowd to get to the leader, some Goron's of the crowd patted him on the back. Shade got to the leader and asked him something,

"Why does my head fell like I took to many wine",

"Sorry...about that my young fellow...I was the one who knocked you unconscious", Shade jumped back and took out his sword. The Crowd gasped, in shock, but the leader was not afraid, for he knew this would happen.

"hahahaha...put that away son...I did because I thought you were a threat", Shade points that sword at the leader,

"Well...what made you so sure?",

"The GeoMole..is our guard pet, he always smells the followers of the evil kings, but I don't know why he attacked you!",

"...",

"Look lets just say this...I brought you here because you are the one we've been waiting for all this time",

"You have?",

"The Royal Family has told me about your arrival, and that we shall treat you like as the Son of Time!",

"Wait!...how did you know I am the Son of Time?.!",

"Because I found this" he says showing the Forest Time Emerald, Shade's step-dad gave to him before he died,

"Huh?...how did you get that?" he said checking his pockets,

"I checked your pocket when you were unconscious...",

"Whoa...I take it that your not used to people aren't you?" he asked stepping back,

"Actually no...the people believe that we are followers of the two evil kings",

"Why would they think that?" he asked,

"Day-by-day weird creatures of darkness invade their village, and since they come from our directions, they assume it's us!",

"Okay..what's really going on...here why is this all happening?",

"I shall tell you the story that explains why this is occurring", the leader says explaining the story, showing a flashback,

"A long time ago two evil wicked witches, whom were very fond to your grandfather, used their magic to give birth to two nice boys, who weren't as what the witches expected, they despised how they were acting, so they cursed them. They cursed them so tremendously badly, that they lived the rest of their entire life in darkness, and so as a result of that..they were able to control darkness, and became the king of demons, and evil!",

"Who were these witches?" Shade said as the flashback continues,

"I know one, for I encountered her presence some time ago, she cursed our land with creatures, who invade the village you came from!",

"I see...where were they born?",

"Ganondorf the King of Evil is a Gerudo, lived in a kingdom near a lonesome dessert, known as Gerudo Fortress!". Shade couldn't say anything, he was very silent,

"...so who is Satar?...",

"A **Markaxian**; a tribe who never have seeks to allow outsiders in their fortress, even if they are good friends with them, they live in a huge colony, where a tower is where the queen lives, up in the clouds",

"And the Gods prevented them to take over the world by the use of 6 important items known as; the 3 **Time Emeralds**, and 3 **Spiritual Stones**, they were used to seal the **Door of Time**, where both Satar and Ganondorf desire to enter to gain power of the **Triforce**",

"..." he paused, his head jurked down looking at a bug crawling through the dirt, and then sees a spider feast upon it,

"And you...you my boy can make things right again..." he said continuesly pounding his chest,

"Yeah,...I will, but it won't be easy!",

"You got me..kid...I like you...you remind me of a brother ...that I never had...",

"You okay as well",

"Oh well...might as well give you this back" he said, giving the Forest Emerald back,

"Thanks...I guess..",

"Oh and by the way!",

"Hmm?...yeah what is it brother?",

"What were you announcing then when I came in",

"I was talking about the curse the witch Koume, who has sent a terrible beast, who shall remain there and starve us to death until someone steps in and...wait..." he turns around towards Shade,

"What if you my boy...what if you shall slay the beast, and return our right to eat there",

"...Sure I guess...but what type of beast is it?",

" A dinosaur like beast",

"Yikes...but yeah I can still do it",

"Splendid!"

"SPLENDID!" the crowd repeated,

"Then you shall slay the beast and return our freedom",

"Yeah...you're right...I'll do it, but with some help..friends who are..." he paused as he turned around, and looked over to the room with the curtains, and saw them there,

"We heard everything" Fragile commented,

"And we're with you all the way" Root also commented,

"Yeah...Yeah...I'm coming to" Mystic said in doubt,

"Alright then...I'm ready",

"Alright follow me then". The crowd continued to cheer for the brave people on their way to the volcano. Shade and the others followed Big Brother Geo out to the exit of their little dungeon. (Termina Field theme Majora's Mask plays)

Outside they managed to keep up with Big Brother Geo, and he lead them to the bottom entrance of the volcano, he turned around and saw Shade and the others run towards him,

"Well Little Brother this is it...this our little restaurant...where we feast upon nice good delicious rocks!",

"Little Brother?" Mystic asked,

"Long story!...okay...so you guys been eating here under a volcano most of your life?",

"Pretty much.. but we're used to eat...but ever since it was cursed...we've haven't had a descent meal since then",

"Okay I understand now...",

"Good...remember we're all counting on you..Little Brother...so makes all of us proud!" he said pounding his shoulder with happiness on his face. He paid his respects and went on home,

"Gee...he was very friendly" Fragile quoted,

"Yeah...well I guess we go inside...*gulp!*". Shade and the other three entered the dungeon of the volcano.

End of Chapter 8

"


	10. Chapter 9: Dodongo's Cavern

Inside the beast's liar, inside the dinosaur of mischief's home, inside of** Dodongo's Cavern**, Shade and the others went inside to silence the threat of evil inside the Dragon's Peak. (Dodongo's Cavern is a cave in which evil dinosaurs roam, they never leave the cave unless instructed by their king to do so). Shade entered the dungeon along with his companions, and before they knew, what they saw, was really what they expected. (Dodongo's Cavern theme Ocarina of Time plays)

"What...the...?" Mystic said in awe,

"Is that what is really the problem?" Root asked,

"...you gotta be kidding!" Fragile shaking his head,

"This can't be it..." What they saw was a wall boarded up; they thought that this was the only thing keeping them from eating. Fragile looked to his right, while Shade went forward towards the board,

"Hey! There's a note!" he pulls it off, it says,

"**Danger! Whoever trespasses through this wall, shall be punished if those who have the permission from Big Brother Geo, thy shalt be honored to enter- Big Brother Geo!**"

"Oh...so if we did have his permission, which we don't...how do we get inside?" he asked,

"Uh? Shade over here!" Fragile pointed his paw over to a Bomb Plant.

"Oh...right...um? Didn't see that...hehe". He went over to it, picked the heavy, thing and quickly dropped it at the boarded wall, and jumped out of the way. BOOM. The wall blew up, and inside was nothing but lava, and some platforms, and two passageways on the left and right side, and a head of which looks to be a head shaped like Dodongo.

"OHhh" they all said,

"So...where do we start?" Shade taking out his sword,

"Hmm...My Goron instinct says we should take that way!" Fragile pointed to the left,

"Hey...Goron/Dog/Goat/ whatever you are...what makes you think we should go that way?" Mystic shouted,

"That's...because...I'm the one with the nose, and you're the one with a beak!" he said. Root looked at Mystic,

"He gotchu!"

"Yeah...yeah...we'll go that way!" he said displeased as ever.

"Alright then...it's settled...!" Shade jumped over the platform holding Fragile, and got to the center, and then turned left, and jumped to the other platform. Shade looked to see if Mystic flew to the cliff that he was at, and they were there.

"Okay...now that we're here! Now what?" asked Mystic?

"Simple...uh? Here's another Bomb Plant...why don't we use this little rascal to blow this wall up!"

"Heh! Why not! I mean...well...since there is a wall, and I love to blow things up!" He takes the bomb, and quickly throws it to the wall, but unexpectedly bounced back at them, and blew up behind them.

"...Oopps!"

"...Lemme do it Shade" Fragile insisted. Fragile stood up, on his two paws and picked up the bomb, and places it next to the wall. They all dove for cover, and it blew up into millions of little pieces,

"There...see Shade!" Fragile bragged,

"Him...Yeah...I see it...nice work!" he thanked,

"No problem!" Mystic looked inside,

"Uh yeah...big problem...Deku Shrub...at 12:00..." Mystic alerted,

"Whoa!" The Shrub shot a Deku Nut at Shade; he looked at it, and then rotated his side of his sword, and batted the nut back at the Shrub. The Shrub was hit, but it didn't flee,

"Oh...that's right..."

"Hmm? What Mystic?"

"It's a **Deku Sales-Shrub** they hide into different places to sell their needs!" Shade looked at the frightened Shrub, he walked closer, and the Shrub grew even more frightened.

"Hey!...I'm not gonna hurt ya!",

"...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME...UH?...MASTER...UM...HOW ABOUT I SELL YOU SOMETHING INSTEAD, AND BETTER YET GIVE YOU A LITTLE BACKGROUND INFO ON THIS DUNGEON...UH?...UM?...SO WHAT DO YA SAY 20 RUPEES?.!" he said oh so frightened,

"...Yeah why not!...I mean we are new here right?" Shade said, as they all nodded their heads. Shade reached into his pockets, and gave 20 rupees, the Shrub was relieved and gave Shade the Dungeon Map, Shade rolled the map and stored it away.

"Okay...what's the little secret?",

"Uh?...OH YEAH...HERE IT IS!...THIS PLACE IS DODONGO'S CAVERN, THE PLACE WHERE THE GEO'S FEAST UPON THE ROCKS, BUT DUE TO A CURSE BY A WITCH BY THE NAME OF KOUME. WHEN SHE DID SO, SHE CREATED THE BEAST DODONGO, IT'S SO SCARY THAT ALL WHO TRIED TO SLAY THE BEAST, WERE ALL EATEN ALIVE!",

"..." Shade was shocked,

"YES..AND NOT ONLY THAT...EACH AND EVERY WEEK, IT GETS PREGNANT FOR AN UNKNOWN REASON, BUT OF COURSE...I CAN TELL THAT YOU ARE A WARRIOR OF DIGNITY, I BELIEVE YOU CAN SLAY THE TERRIFYING BEAST, AND SAVE THE LAND FROM THIS DREADFUL CURSE...!", the Shrub said ending the Background info,

"..." Shade was silent, looking down at the ground, and then looked at the shrub, and smiled.

"Hmph...you know...I get that alot!",

"YE...YES SIR...NOW I MUST BE ON OUR WAY!...BUT...I MUST GIVE YOU THIS!...",

"Hmm?...what for?",

"BECAUSE MY FRIENDS SHALL KNOW WHO YOU REALLY ARE...SO I GIVE YOU THIS DEED TO LET THE OTHERS KNOW NOT TO ATTACK YOU!",

"Hey!..that can really come in handy!". The nervous Deku Sales-Shrub gave him a **Deku Deed**, and just like that and it dug right into the ground, and left. Shade rolled up the Deed, and put it away. (The Deku Deed, is a paper signed by a Deku Sales-Shrub to let the other Sale-Shrubs know that you are a friend of their race, but you still have to pay for what they have, that you might need.)

"Well that went well" Mystic said,

"Alright...now that thats settled, let's just continue on" the impatient Root said, on top of Mystic's back,

"Alright...you guys...c'mon...let's get this started already!". Shade and the other went to the next door, beside the other door they were in. Shade and the others enter the room, and reach to some stoned staircase, where there was a cob web at the top.

"...This bites...man I hate Spiders!" Mystic said,

"You know I do...I mean I'm a little small for those things!" Root stated,

"We know...we just gotta find a way...to..." Shade paused, when he looked and found an eye looking them, but it wasn't moving, it wasn't planning to attack them, it just stood there.

"How long has that thing bee looking at us?" asked Mystic,

"...well...lets find out then!" Shade said already sneaking towards that eye, with a triangular yellow like substance around it.

"Oh?...Shade..." Fragile trying to him something,

"Shh...we don't want to give us away!: he said continuing to sneak towards to the eye over at the corner. Shade looked at it, and then struck it with his sword, but it only recoiled him back.

"Hmm...that didn't work!",

"Obviously...but wait...I think we'll need something like a...slingshot or something?" Fragile said. Shade got a little interested in what Fragile was suggesting, so he went over to him,

"Do you know where I can get a slingshot?",

"No...but why don't we just look around?...I mean...someone could've left one behind",

"Ha...you maybe right?." Shade agreed,

"Um?..one minor problem!...who would leave a perfectly good slingshot in a place like this?" Root asked,

"Lot's of people...who else...?...I mean there's gotta be one around here somewhere?" he said looking around. Mystic flew up in the air, but didn't look up, which made him bump into the a large stone, that began to rattle. Shade looked up, and saw that the stone was about to drop.

"Mystic !HEADS UP!" he shouted, as the stone fell, and just in time, Mystic flew out of the way. The stone dropped onto the ground, and what Shade saw actually caught him by surprise. The stone was actually carved in a shape. Shade got near it,

"What do you think this is?" he got closer, Mystic looked up to Shade about to touch the stone,

"Shade watch out that's a **Dinofols**" Mystic warned, but it was too late, Shade had touch the stone, but a little bit too hard, and it caused it to fall over and break. (Dinofols are those easy to kill dinosaurs that breathe fire, in Majora's Mask). Before Shade knew it, it swung it's blade, and it gave Shade a cut to the chest. Blood was dripping from his chest, but not alot.

"Whoa!..*cough*...that caught me of guard" Shade's cut was easily healed up, but his upper armor still had a tear on it.

"Shade you alright!.?" he asked,

"Yeah...just took me by surprise...that's all...I can go on!..." he said taking out his sword. The Dinofols got ready to attack, since Shade didn't have a shield, he was ready anyway. Shade went to his fighting stance, and waiting for him to attack. It charged, and Shade ducked low avoiding his horizontal attack, and Shade struck it. It did another horizontal attack after back flipping backwards twice, and jumping to the right side. Shade barely dodged it, but it only singed a piece of his hair.

"All right...I got this!". It did a vertical attack this time, and Shade quickly clashed it with his sword. The Dinofols used all of it's strength and thrusts Shade of it's blade, and swung at Shade. Shade barely ducked it, and struck it's stomach. It grew weaker, by the second, Shade of course grew confident, and so to seal the deal. He quickly runs to it, and just before it knew it, another one kicked Shade back.

"Awh!...". They both communicated very well, and began thinking up a strategy. Shade stood up, a little wounded, but knew he could do it, he just think with his brain, not with his sword. The two Dinofols surrounded Shade,

"C'mon Shade! you got this!" cheered Fragile,

"Thats right...slice'em into four pieces!" Root cheered also. Shade looked at Mystic, and saw him sleeping, he had a squint look on his face. The 1st one, jumped at Shade, which knocked him to the ground. Quickly, Shade rolled out of the way, before he was stabbed by it. Shade struck the legs, and it made it trip. And the other one blew fire, and Shade put his arm behind him. Shade spun around, and twirled the fire. But what he didn't know was, his Shadow power can absorb any element like attacks, that isn't his weakness. So Shade's sword grew red, and was very very fiery hot. Shade looked at the sword,

"Shade! your sword!.?" Root said in surprised,

"It...It...It absorbed the flames!",

"I can see...is this part of my power?". The 2nd one, grew very impatient, and charged at him. Shade turned his eyes to the right, held his sword with both hands, over his head, and sliced through the 2nd one, leaving it buried in flames. The injured one with no legs, crawled over to Shade, and still wanted to kill him. Shade looked down at the crawling Dinofols, he lifted up his sword and stabbed it right into the head. Mystic finally woke up, and flew over to the other three.

"Nice...work Shade...you actually proved you talent!",

"Easy for you to say...I was the one who fought both of these killer Dinofols!" he complained. Root looked over to his right,

"Hey?...was that there before!.?" he asked,

"Uh?...no...not that I know of!" Shade said,

"Well...open it Shade!". Shade nodded his head, and walked over to the mysterious chest, he opens it, and sees something that sparkles his eyes. He hops onto the ledge, and retrieves the item, and comes back out with the: **Geo Slingshot**. (I'm going to make a website of this story, like a glossary but this is the last chapter I will put Parentheses.) (The Geo Slingshot is a type of weapon used to break heavy things, such as medium sized boulders. The items used for it are the **Geo Mini Bombs**) (Geo Mini Bombs are normal sized bombs that can do some damage to close enemies, but just to let you know, the Geo's are looking for the slingshot, so if I was Shade, I would keep it all to myself, but that's just me...ha).

Shade grabbed it, and aimed it at the eye. He pulled back on the band and shot it towards the eye, and when he touched and exploded. The stoned steps descended lower, reachable for them to climb upon.

"Well...here goes nothing!" he walks over to the stoned staircase. He jumps unto the first one, and pulls himself up onto the ledge; he turns and notices mystic flying the others to the upper ledge.

"Now…you do it! Man your useless…."

"You too…I would've dropped those uglies in a second!"

"Riiight…keep talking!". He jumps and pulls himself onto the other ledge, and continues to do this until he reaches the top. He turns around and sees them on an even higher ledge, behind a cob web. He runs up the stairs on the side, he meets up with them.

"You guys make it alright?" he asked,

"Yeah it wasn't hard for us" Root boasted,

"Easy for you to say..." he dropped off the others. Shade walked up to them, *CREEEEEEEK!*. They heard a noise,

"AWH!...man I hate sounds like that!" he covered his ears,

"Ohhh...okay...do you want to know where it's coming from?" Mystic asked,

"Yea..of course" he takes out his sword,

"Alright then close your eyes, and walk backwards!",

"huh?...",

"It's a dream creature..you can only see it when you close you eyes!". Shade closed his eyes and walked back,

"You know you're for this!" Root whispered,

"I know...but it's soo worth it!" he whispered back,

"..Aren't you gonna do something Fragile?",

"..." he remained silent, but just smiled. As Shade walked backwards, Mystic began to laugh, and right behind was a Gold Skulltula just crawling in circles.

"Okay thats it...keep going!", Fragile smiled some more. Shade then stopped, 2 inches near the Skulltula, he then stuck the sword right on the belly of the arachnid.

"Heh I knew it" Fragile smirked. Shade pulled the sword back out and walked back to the group,

"You guys can't fool me...hehe",

"How did you know?...",

"Please Mystic...I can read you like a book" he begins gabbing.

"I of course...have known you and observed you for the longest and I sure can predict anything that has to do with me suffering" he puts his sword back into the slot tied to his left shoulder.

"Alright...enough of the talking lets just hurry out of this weird dark damp cavern!" Root bounced on top of Mystic's back. Shade walked closer to the wooden door, he placed both his hands under it. He struggles lifting it, but eventually gets a good grip on it, and lifts it open. The four walk past it, leaving Shade to quickly let go, and bolt inside.

"Okay...guys stay close...anything could happen" he begins to stay cautious. Mystic of course had to listen to Shade, because he was the one with power, the sword, and the strength, and all he had was just, wings.

"You can say that again", Root notices something when he looks up.

"Hey guys check this out!", Mystic looks up also. They both see that the pathway way in front of them leads up to the ceiling, like a swirling vortex.

"Whoa...okay...thanks for the heads up...Root...". Shade took a step closer to lava, but was suddenly stopped,

"Hold it Shade' Fragile warned,

"Huh?...*SIZZLE!*" he stepped in it,

"YAHHHHHOOOOOOWWWW!" he shouted, hopping on one foot, while cooling the other one off. Mystic and Root couldn't help but laugh,

"Ha...man that was funny". After recovering, he took out his sword and pointed at the owl.

"Oh..did I do that out loud!" he begins to hover. Fragile grew impatient,

"Okay...Okay..we had our little fun...now can we just hurry and get this over with" he walks with his four legs over to another door on the other side, in which Shade had to open with his bare hands. He jumps unto a piece of ground in the middle of the medium sized puddle of lava, and makes it to the other side.

"Nice going..." he says. Shade walks backwards, then dashes forward to make it to the piece of land, and then onto the other one. Mystic flew over to them, along with Root.

"We're all hear...now stand back" he turns around, placed both his hands onto the bottom of the wooden door. He struggles to pick it up, but manages. He lifts it open, and heads inside along with the others. The four head up the swirling vortex like pathway, and stops at the 3rd floor at an edge.

"Whoa..." he holds the other back,

"We gotta be more careful..", Shade looks over to the other side, and notices a platform, then looks down to the ground, and sees a lake of lava.

"Alright you guys..." he begins to give out instructions,

"Mystic fly Root and Fragile to the other edge!",

"No problem I guess!",

"Don't even think about dropping me..!" he ordered,

"Don't worry I would...if it wasn't for Shade". He grabs him with his claws and flies him to the other side. Shade jumps onto the platform in the middle, lost his balance, but fortunately regained it, then continued to jump to the other edge. Fragile in a hurry said,

"Now that that's done, c'mon" he bolts on ahead. Shade had to catch his breathe, but caught up with the others. Finally after going from floor to floor, they made it to the last one.

"Alright you guys...stay..here I sense something on the other side of this door!" he warned them.

"You sure Shade" Fragile asked,

"Mhm...I'll be back..." he runs to the door,

"Oh...and by the way" he gets their attention,

"Fragile you're in charge!",

"WHAT UNFAIR!.." Mystic shouts. Shade predicted this would happen, so he mouths everything that Mystic said after the previous one.

"WHY DOES FRAGILE...GET TO DO EVERYTHING COOL...ALL THE TIME...WHAT ABOUT MY NEEDS!.?...I NEED TO DO SOMETHING MORE FUN THEN PARTY UP WITH YOU!". Shade takes a sigh, then turns around,

"Look...Fragile is more mature...then you think...I mean he's more dependable than you",

"He's gotta point there" Root added,

"Oh...so I assume you wanna walk?",

"No no thanks...right here is fine thank you",

"That's what I thought". Shade turns back around,

"I'll be back..." he opens the dungeon door, but as it closes, bars appeared sealing his exit. He turns his head first then his body, but over his right shoulder. A kid dinosaur like dragon kid appeared right behind him. Shade takes out his sword, while turning slowly around. He sees the kid crying, he walks over to it.

"Hey?...you okay?" he asked it,

"*Whimper Whimper*...I'm sorry...*Cries*..",

"Huh?...then behind him, a foe jumped from the ceiling, and attempted to strike Shade, but he barely deflected it. He pushes the kid back, and focuses on the enemy. It turned out to be a **Inferfols**. (A mutated version of the Dinofols, because of it's new tails, it can easily grab a hold of you, and bash you against the hard ground numerous times). (Ocarina of Time- Mini Boss theme plays).

It charged at Shade with rage, and did a vertical sword swing at him. He clashed it with his sword, and stabbed it. It didn't bleed, it only grew angrier. It jumped behind Shade, kicked him in the back, and tried to stab him. He rolled over, and went back into his fighting stance. It jumped strikes at Shade, but he jumps to the left, does a hard left horizontal swing at the Inferfols. It's eyes grew red, and began breathing fire. Shade got ready, and with a smirk on his face, he allowed it to blow fire at him. Shade spun around, and ignited the sword with flames, he then strikes it with nice sword combos. He stabs, and stabs, he spins then strikes it on the left side, then brings the sword back to strike it on the right. He kicks it up he rolls in the air with his right hip pointing at the Inferfols face, takes his sword, ans slices it down to the ground hard. With it's last breathe, it died, and then vanished in the shadows. He puts his sword back in the slot, takes a breather, and turns back around and notices the kid was gone. Little as he knew it, he was being watch by the kid, hiding behind rocks. The kid whimpers, and trembles with absolute fear, Shade already knew where it was, he just didn't want to scare it, or leave it here, in this scary cavern.

He walks over to it behind the rocks.

"Hey?...come on out little guy" he extends his arm out to pet it. It cries even more,

"Hey...come on now...I killed it...it'a gone". The kid stops crying, and walks over to Shade, it hugs his face, and licks it.

"Hahahah...okay..hahaha alright.." Shade laughs,

"Excuse...me...hero",

"Hmm?...yeah?"

"I thank you for saving my life...it's just that, it's been terrorizing me...for a long time. and I prayed that a hero would come rescue me!" it's smile turn into a shy look.

"Awh..don't mention it...oh and my names Shade" he extends his arm,

"My name's Ninogen, prince of all **Jabbers**, but please call me Nino" he shakes his hand. (Jabbers are also Dinosaur Dragons, who live in volcanoes, but his people live in the Hyrule region. The King and Queen are currently separated due to Satar and Ganondorf)

" I'm not from here...I came to visit my brother in this volcano!".

"Wait...your brother is the guardian of this volcano!",

"Mhm...Pathogen, he's also the prince of all Jabbers". Shade took a little time to think,

{"I SEE I APOLOGIZE...I AM JUST IN SEARCH FOR MY BROTHER",

"Your brother?...",

"YES...EVER SINCE SATAR TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME...I'VE BEEN IN A ANGER STATE EVER SINCE.}, he remembers the time he met him.

"Hmm?...how did you end up in here?" he asked,

"Well...it all started like this..." he begins to tell the story.

"Ever since the King of Demons entered my kingdom, he caused war that forced my father to fight him. But ever since that happened, I never saw, heard, or hugged him again. That's why I need to become the prince I always wanted to be, so I can search for my father. That's why I came to visit my brother in order to do so. So while I was searching for the whereabouts of my brother, I encountered a witch with bubbly eyes, and red fire like hair, who sent monsters to kill me. I ran into this dungeon, to stay safe. But what I didn't know was, she cursed the dungeon with a dreadful beast, Queen Dodongo. I had ti hide inside, because someone had boarded up the entrance, so I had to stay hidden.",

"Hmm sounds interesting...but we can't stay here...we have to get you home!",

"Right...but first I would like to see my brother 1st" he nodded.

"Agreed...alright let's go!"Shade headed for the door, opened it, and let Nino go first. Shade looked left and right, but couldn't find the others.

"What the...HEY!...GUESS!" he called for them,

"..." no answer,

"You have companions?" he asked,

"Yeah...that's right...but I don't know where they went". Nino looked to his right, and noticed a wing was peaking out from two boulders,

"Is that one of them?" he pointed. Shade saw the wing sticking out, he went over to it, and once he got behind the two boulders, he saw Fragile tied up, and the two of them were playing cards.

"Mystic!",

"What?.!...what was I supposed to do!...I can't have a Dog/Goron/Dinosaur/...whatever...telling me what to do!", he complained, as Shade was untying Fragile.

"Boy...would I like to scratch the beak of your face",

"Don't make me poke your eye out!",

"Just try it!",

"Bring it on half breed!",

"Quiet...both of you!" Shade commanded. Root noticed Nino,

"Hey?..uh?...Shade whose...that behind you?", Shade looked behind his leg,

"Guys...this is Prince..." before Shade could finish, Mystic interrupted,

"Ninogen, Prince of the Jabbers!",

"How'd you know...?",

"His people and I go way back!",

"Oh then you must be Mystic then...my parents have said that your a messenger of the one who actually saved both Hyrule and Nebulas back when it was in evil hands!",

"MESSENGER!.?...why I outta!",

"Mystic calm down...we don't time for this...we gotta find and kill Dodongo..so we can leave and restore please on this land!" he orderd,

"ARGH!" Mystic grumbles.

"Hi...I'm Fragile",

"Nice to meet you",

"Same here...the names Root from Dewpoint Town!"

"I've heard about that place...the mayor there I think is one of Satar's and Ganondorf's followers",

"Haha I figured", The five headed for the edge in front of the door.

"Shade...I know you're good at finding out solutions...so...WHAT DO WE DO NOW!"

"Hold your horses...we have to find out what to do next!". Fragile's sensitive nose picked up a scent of treasure chest, over where they meet up.

"Hey?..uh?...Shade",

"Yeah?...what's up?",

"Was that there before?" he asked,

"Apparent;y not!" he walked over there, after giving them the hand signal to stay put. He walked over to the chest, he lifted the top, then pushed it back, he jumped onto the ledge, grabbed the item, then jumped down. Shade now has the **Goron Knuckles. **(The Goron Knuckles are Iron made material used to break, pick up, and move certain items. Used for centuries, the Goron's definitely want those, so if I were you I would keep those to yourself. But although they are one of a kind, they carry a lot of weight, about 2 tons.)

"Whoa!.." he falls to the ground, with his fist buried in the dirt. He struggles to lift them up, for they are way too heavy to carry.

"Okay...man these Gorons...must be tougher then I though...but still I'm still going.." he attempts to pick them up, but once again has no luck.

"Okay...maybe I won't be able touse them with enemies very well", he stores them in his pack, and catches up with the others.

"What were those things you had on?" Root asked,

"Oh nothing important haha...just something Goron's use to pick up stuff!",

"Oh Okay..I guess",

"So Shade...what do we do now?" Nino asked,

"I don't know..." he begins to look around and think. He didn't think of it at first but a loose Stalagmite on the ceiling. It dawns on him, that he had a knew weapon that can knock it down, to block the pouring lava.

"Hey Mystic...watch this" he gets his attention,

"What?". He takes the Geo Slingshot out of his storage, inserts a mini bomb on the launcher, and aims at it. He shoots it away, and a direct hit, made the Stalagmite rock, then fall hard and fast on the pouring lava. It clogged the lava pouring, and it then turned black, and hard.

"Ha...score one for the man..oh yeah" he put it back in storage.

"Okay..genius now what!.?". Shade took out the knuckles, and looked down at the Stalagmite clogging the lava pouring. He walked backwards toward the door, and then jumped from the ledge and going full speed, he jerked back his right arm, and thrusts it forward. He successfully pounded the top of the Stalagmite. It cracked, then it spread throughout, including the dred up lava, and down below it broke through, making shade fall along with it.

"Ahahaha" Mystic laughs. Inside in the new little are, Shade gets up,

"Very funny Mystic...Huh?" he says as he saw an unsual chest, with yellowish gold, blue chest. Shade looked at it,

"Hey guys...I fouind something!" he called as the others came towards from above. Shade picked himself up, and walked over to it. He lifted the top, pushed it back, jumped onto the ledge, grabbed the utem, and jumped out. Shade now has the Boss Key. He carries it, and walks towards the others.

"I believe we're almost there now" he puts it in his pack,

"Yeah...so what now?" Mystic asked,

"There's a door over there...maybe that could help us?" Fragile said oh so sarcastically,

"Shut up dog!...",

"Hey c'mon guys Shade already opening the door", they all turn their heads over to Nino,

"What?..",

"Since you're new and all...we would like for you to know...that...we always rely on Shade to do our hard work,...well sometimes we help with the little things, but yeah Shade does the hard work!" Mystic explains everything they do to Nino

"Fragile...?" Nino called,

"It's kinda true...well I sometimes help him with the most difficult things, and little things, but Mystic here got a point...our job is to guide Shade to his heroic triumphant Son of Time he was chosen to be" Fragile explained also,

"Son of Time?.!...he's the Son of Time?.!",

"Yeah..that's right" Root said,

"I've heard stories of the Hero of Time...so he's the one who shall save Nebulas from the two evil Kings",

"Yeah...that's kinda it!". Shade had done lifting the door open,

"Alright come on you guys...it's open..." they walk over to him, and exit the room. Shade and the others continue to walk down the path.

"(Man...how could they do that to Shade)" Nino thought,

"(I gotta go tell'em ...I just got to)". Shade notices how he trembles, so he answers his question,

"Hey...don't worry about...I already know...in fact I've been known...but I'm not mad at all...they're my friends...",

"(Wow so forgiving)",

"Okay...just to let you know...",

"Pretty soon you're gonna start doing it to",

"No...I refuse...",

"I know ...c'mon",

"No...that's unacceptable..I won't",

"...Hmm...well then...thanks". He looks up to Shade, as if he was a brother, and they just got to know each other. Anyway, they arrived at the main room of the cavern,

"Whoa...that was one weird trip" Mystic said,

"You're telling me..." Shade said lookign around with the others. He feels some raw energy coming from a hidden area, he can't quite locate it right now.

"Stay here!" he hops over one platform, and hopes over to the main one in the middle. He turns to his left, where the head of Dodongo is located. He walks over to it, he grabs the bottom of the mouth, and with the power of the knuckles, he successfully lifts the mouth open, when his hands slip onto the upper part of the mouth.

"Oh well..." Shade dusts off his hands,

"All this time it was right in front of us" Fragile laughed,

"Haha true...but we needed the Boss Key to open the gate" Root said. Mystic grabs Fragile and flies over to where Shade is.

"Hey...uh is this gonna be a regular thing...because since you can only carry a squirrel and Dog/Goron/Dinosaur/Dragon/Lizard/Sword Fish..who am I supposed to fly with!",

"...WHAT THE?.!..." Shade, Mystic, Fragile, and

"Man this guy is good...but anyway dude you can swin in lava right?",

"Yeah...I mean in general...like water!",

"Well why don't we cross that bridge whe we come to it" Mystic interrupted again,

"Nevermind *Sigh*" he caught up with the others. They entered the mouth, and there was the Boss Door.

"Well this is it...Root, Fragile, Nino stay here...Mystic and I can handle this!",

"Why Mystic...I bet he won't help you",

"Yeah he will or else the Gods will curse him!",

"*Sigh*..I hate the Gods",

"I wouldn't say that...but anyway...c'mon...I'll come back here when I'm done!" he walked through the door, along with Mystic. Shade looked around and sees nothing,

"What!.?...that's ith...where is this soo called Queen Dodongo...?" Mystic asked. Shade walked over to a weird spot on the floor.

"Hey Mystic...it's below us",

"Ohhh...!". Shade takes out his Geo Slingshot, and shoots a bomb onto the hole. They both quickly back off, and *Boom!*. Shade and Mystic jumped through the hole.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled landing on the soft ground. The room was partially dark, with not much light, so he couldn't see that he was being watched. But in the dark something was moving, getting closer, closer and closer, Shade wasn't aware that it was behind him. He heard the rumbling of the earth, so he turned around, and was...

*ROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR*, (Dinosaur Battle Dodongo Theme- Ocarina of Time)

"Its...It's...QUEEN DODONGO!...THE IRON DINOSAUR OF MISCHIEF!",

"Wha!...why is it called the Iron Dinosaur!.?", he shouted trying to hear Mystic,

"EVERYONE ALWAYS SAYS THAT...ARGH!",

"Wh..." he couldn't finish what he had to say, because it struck with it's long razor sharp tail. Shade side flipped to the other side. It rolled very fast towards him, Shade ran away from the beast, but it was way too fast, and caused Shade to dove out of the way.

*ROAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!*, it circled around again. Shade looked down, while kneeling, and found out that a medium sized lava puddle was in the middle of the area.

"Shade try using your Knuckles to knock it off balance!". Shade didn't know what to do, so he allowed a few amount of shadow power, to defeat him. Shade stood his ground, and as it got nearer, Shade turned his head the other way with both hands extended, he closed his eyes. And then...

*CRAAASSHHHH*, Shade was being pushed his feet were dragging on the ground, marks were made on the ground. But it all stopped, Shade was able to gain control, and so he made the beast turn over. He thrusted it, which made him fall over, to his right. He took his sword out, and began striking it with the sword. Then it popped up on its two feet, it looked over to Shade, and slapped him to the wall, with it's ferocious, gigantic, claws. It pinned him to the wall, and began crushing him. Shade's shadow power grew powerful, and increased his power. To be honest Shade has only mastered only level's 1 and 2, he hasn't even thought about master his 3rd one yet.

Shade broke the hold of the beast, and waited for it to start rolling again. It did and it charged at Shade, he got ready, and *CRASH!*. Shade turned it over again, and he jumped on top and struck it's head with a hard clash. He then continued to do more strikes onto it's head. Then it grew even angrier and

*ROAAAARED!*,

"Shade watch out for it's earthquakes!",

"..." he ran away has large amounts of rocks came tumbling down the ceiling. He dodged a few, but then jumped from rock to rock, and his shadow power grew around him. 4th level of shadow is starting to cause something that has to do with his energy level. Shade takes his sword, and sliced the head of the beast. Then jumped from the wall, then finished the head off into little pieces. He then looks at the body he jumps from the wall from the left side, aerial flips far away from it, then throws the sword where the head was. Then he walks over to it, then grabs the sword, holds the body over it's head, and chucks it over his head. It burns in the lava, and then the body sinks inside. The lava dries up black. (Boss Defeated- Ocarina of Time.

Shade's shadow power vanished, leaving him with no energy whatsoever. He was limping in a horrifying state, his vision was like he was blind, couldn't speak. He couldn't een breathe without being in deadly pain. He couldn't reach the body, so as soon as his heart gave out his last beat. He fell heading towards the ground, but with the tip of his finger he barely touched the Heart Container that appeared next the body. And Shade fell unconscious as ever on the ground, without breathing. But where he was going, he shall help the ones who are helping him right now, in the future along side the greatest companion of all time.

END OF CHAPTER 9


	11. Chapter 10: The Chamber of the Gods

In a chamber where the only the good shall roam free. Good hearted souls roam freely without a disturbed feeling of evil on their minds. A sacred chamber in which the Gods made for those who seek only for righteousness of the world, whom shall one day come back and fight the evil. This sealed chamber is higher than the heavens above, it was found out later on by Satar and Ganondorf, who have no power of this sealed chamber, which is why the power of this chamber is within 4 good hearted warriors of both Nebulas and Hyrule. (Oath to Order both Ocarina and Giants theme plays- Majora's Mask)

Shade's eyes opened, what he saw blinded him. He picked himself up, and looked at the whole area; he noticed the walls were brightened and sparkly like the sun beaming against the ocean, with rainbow spectrums shining as well. Everything looked the same as the walls; he heard loud voices, as is there were Giants singing a powerful song. He looks around; he couldn't feel adrenaline roaming through his veins, because he had a feeling that this was a place where those whose souls never thought of the word evil. He brushes off his pants and begins to walk, but the further he walks, the louder the voices are. He runs faster to find out who it was, and then something told him to stop. He looks up ahead, and he sees a boy with the same outfit, a sword, a wooden shield, with a fairy flying next to him. He reaches out for the boy, and the boy does the same, and once they touched hands, they felt a similar presence. Then the vision of the boy fainted, Shade attempted to reach out for him again, but he was too far gone. Then everything went blind again.

Shade appeared at a shrine, he looks at it with ease. He walks up the steps; he sees three carved stones that seemed something that needed to be place there. He gets an idea that the stone in which he was given, when his step father died. He takes it out of this pocket, and places it to where it needed to be. It sparked green as the color it should've been. Then a certain call spoke out to Shade,

"...B…R…I…N….G…. ….U….S…..T…H…..E….O…T…..H….E…R… T…..W….O…W.E…A….R…E…..C….O...U….N….T...I...N…G…O….N…..Y.O….U….F..O…U….R!" He couldn't tell who was talking to him, but understood clearly what it was that person or they were talking about. Then a light appeared at the end of the staircase, and Shade walked over to in the center of it. It lifted him up in the air, and formed a crystal around him; trapped within the crystal he began soaring off from the sealed chamber. He drifted through space at full speed, in fact it was so fast, that it turned Shade unconscious, he was dazed, and couldn't concentrate anymore.

End of Chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11: Lake Forest Village

(Termina Field theme-Majora's Mask)

Laying on the ground unconscious, Shade appears outside of the cavern, on the hard ground. He opens his eyes, he picks up his head, and scopes around to find where he was. He stands up, adjusts his sword and belt. He stares up in the sky, watching a star go by at high speed.

"(What was that all about)" he thought to himself, he begins to think, he starts getting images in his head. He remembers the time lying on the ground, watching the spectrum rainbow colored walls, and listening the singing of Giants, in a different are than where he was.

"(Was it a dream? It couldn't be….it all looked so …..So real)" he remembers the words that were slowly said unto him, while placing the stone on its pedestal.

"But enough about that!" he shakes his head,

"I better go find the others" he walks back into the forest, but stops just as about he was going to enter it, he looks up into the sky, and then notices a purple source of energy. He gazes at it, turns his body around, while still looking up at it, over to the volcano.

"What…the…" he continues to gaze. It swirled around the volcano. It made the sky go dim. Shade took out his sword and assumed something was coming his way. But unexpectedly a certain feeling crowded Shade. He feels an evil spirit that is making his shadows grow fierce inside. In 1st person camera view, he looks over to the trees, then the volcano, then behind him. But couldn't find anything,

"HEY YOU! UP HERE!" a voice shouted from above. (Koume and Kotake Sisters theme- Majora's Mask & Ocarina of Time)

He looked above and noticed a witch with red hair, riding on a broom stick.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" she asked,

"What do you mean?...",

"Don't play dumb with me….I know what you did!"

"How DARE! You KILLED MY PRECIOUS MONSTER!..."

"Precious Monster?...wait….Dodongo?...you must be Koume!" he figured

"Huh?...you seem to know me…and yes…I am Koume of the twin sisters, the witch of fire!"

"Hmm you're not what I expected" he said with a confident look on his face,

"SILENCE!...you shall hold your tongue….!"

"…Oh yeah!" he points his sword to her,

"Oh hahaha….what are you going to do with that little toy!"

"Don't underestimate me….I'm actually better at this then you think" he took on step closer,

"Bah!...all this talk is making me sick!..."

"You Fool!...this isn't the last you shall see me!" she began angrily fidgeting ,

"I sure hope so!",

"ARGH!...I don't have time for this….Kotake is waiting for me to get back!...This conversation ends now!"

"Hold it!...Wait". He runs towards her, as she spins rapidly around. Shade jumps unto a rock, and jumps to her, but didn't make it in time. She vanished in the air, leaving Shade to jump back into the ground.

"Darn it!...I almost had her!" he looks up into the sky,

"(Koume!...)" he thought to himself. He puts his sword back, and turns around back to the trees. (Termina Field without morning theme plays-Majora's Mask) He runs through the trees, jumping over tree barks in the ground, he continues to run until he stops, and looks to his right. (Theme ceases). Shade turns to his right, and notices a witch on the ground in gruesome pain.

"What the?.." he runs over to her,

"Koume!...weren't you just…wait" he notices something different,

"You're hair…isn't it supposed to be ignited with flames?",

"*Groan*…uh…ouch!...Who are you?",

"Huh?..who am I…..we saw each other over there….don't play dumb with me…",

"Wait…you're talking about my twin sister Koume…",

"Huh…wait a minute" he begins to think,

"You must be Kotake!...Koume's sister….the one she is on her way to!",

"Oh!...my energy is drained….I have no more power…all my bones are severely injured!...I can't move a muscle!". Shade walks closer to her, and kneels down to her,

"Hey?...you okay?",

"No….I was taken by surprise….I don't even remember what it was?",

"You sure…you can't remember anything?",

"Nothing at all…..",

"Alright hold up!" he attempts to pick her up from the ground.

"Hold onto my shoulders…don't let go of me" he ordered trying to hold onto her.

"Thank you…..",

"Shade….call me Shade"

"Shade…..short for Shadow Kage-Kitsune?". He stopped walking,

"The Shadow part I understand…in which I shall question you later…but what's the other part?",

"Other part?…..you mean Kage-Kitsune?",

"Yeah..that part",

"Isn't that your name?",

"My parents haven't called me that…..have you met them?",

"Oh…I must be mistaking for someone else!" she said,

"Hmm…okay..well hey…tell me where to take you and I'll make sure I'll get you there unharmed then you are now!"

"Thank you sonny"

"Eh….no problem…." He walked with Kotake on his back, with both of his arms behind him supporting her from falling. They passed the forest and into another forest by the name as the Lost Woods. Shade enters the woods, (Lost Woods theme-Ocarina of Time)

"Huh?" he looks around,

"Where are we at?...and what is that I'm hearing?",

"Sonny….where have you been?...this is the Lost Woods, a forests of which people have trouble find their way to their destination. It was said that when a person gets lost here, they would eventually turn into Stalfos",

"Stalfos?"

"My my my….you have a lot to learn!"

"Yeah I bet…..so what's with the music…..is someone here with us?" he asked out of curiosity,

"I'm not too sure it's …been here for awhile…..Koume and I decided that it's someone waiting , for his or her lifelong friend"

"Hmm" he looks downward to think,

"Alright…then…let's go find out" he carried through, and ran forward to the first passageway. He ends up at the entrance of the Lost Woods, where they came from. (Theme ceases)

"What the…?" he turns around,

"Oh I forgot to tell you…you have to choose wisely…on which path to take you where you needed to be"

"…." He remained silent,

"A little heads up what have been nice" he said walking back into the woods carrying the witch. Back in the woods, he walks forward, but stops in the middle. (Theme continues), he turns his head in each direction of the paths. He decides to go the right, then go left, then forward, then right again.

"Boy…a second time is a charm for you",

"…I'm just listening to the sound….",

"You're searching for that playfully music?",

"Yeah…I'm curious….maybe we can find this long lost friend of whoever is playing",

"My my my sonny nothing escapes you",

"I bet haha….." he stops at a passageway that leads to somewhere.

"We're here" he stood his ground,

"How can you be so sure?"

"The music is getting louder….and I bet this is loudest it can go!"

"You wanna take your chances….go ahead",

"Alright" he walked on ahead, with his head held high. Taking his chances he enters the passageway. It seems he was right, he ends up at a ledge, with a medium sized pond right front of him. He looks forward, and sees the other side of the pond and saw the other end of the passageway. He lays her on the ground.

"Where are you going?" she asked,

"Not far...of course...I'm just trying to find a solution to our problem" he scratches the back of his head. He looks along the pond, and see if he can find a boat or something that can float. He looks at the left side, then gazes at the right, and notices an abandoned boat with only one long paddle. He thinks of the idea, then eventually paddles the boat with the injured Kotake with him.

"You're mighty smart sonny...tell me...whats a smart and adorable looking child doing here all alone?",

"Well..." he took a moment to think of a lie to keep her from killing him,

"I was here o see my brother, but ...he didn't show up..so I ended up finding you"

"Hmm...interesting...where are your parents...surely they shall be with you...and not leave you to find your brother?",

"I never knew my parents",

"Hmm...I kinda figured". What she said alerted Shade, and told himself to change the subject before she figures out who he really is.

"So how do you Koume?",

"Huh!" his heart raced,

"You know...he witch you mistaken me for...my sister",

"Uh...I was one of her experiments...you see I ran into her on my way to find my brother, and BAM!...ran into her hehe" he sounded afraid. Kotake took a little time to think about it,

"Hmm what did she turn you into?", Shade turned around very fast in a very scared way.

"Um?...uh...a Dodongo?"

"Hmm..." she pretended to think, making Shade very very scared.

"Okay...",

"Phew!". *BAM!*, something hit the boat.

"Whoa what that?", he looks up and sees an octopus like creature shooting rocks at them,

"What is that thing?",

"It's an Octorok...you're gonna have to use something to deflect the rocks it shoots at you back at it.

"Right" he nodded. He adjusted his sword to a batting position, and waited for the time to shoot that rock to come at him. It shot three of them, he gazed at them as they got closer. He was able to deflect the two of them, and waited for the last one to come. He eyed it down, and prepared to swing as hard as he could ever could. The rock was fiercely through the air, aiming towards Shade. Shade took aim, and bashed the rock. And at all of his might, the rock flew fiercely broke through the air and knocked the Octorok back at high speed knocking two more behind it, to the wall.

After doing so, Shade puts back his sword.

"My my my sonny…you surely learn fast…I in fact think I've seen you somewhere before!" he looks away again,

"No..impossible..I wouldn't have seen you anywhere..besides back at Ash Forest!" he said. Reaching the end, he jumped off unto the other ledge, turned and picked Kotake up.

"Your mighty strong…..I'm pretty sure I know you somewhere!",

"No way..I don't think so….I bet there's someone who lives in the same region as we do…..who looks like me, probably dresses like me too!",

"Oh now now sonny…I don't remember now!...even if I did I would have surely noticed who you were" she made him very uncomfortable. Shade looked over to the passageway, and ran with her on his back being carried to the center of four passageways. Using his ears, he continued to overhear the sound of the ocarina playing.

"The music faded…",

"Careful Sonny….Skull Kids love to run about around here…..and I'll tell you one thing…..THEY HATE GROWN UPS!" she said,

"…But I'm not an adult yet" he stated,

"I'm talking about me!...",

"Oh…don't worry..I'll protect you". He ran towards two tree stomps, both separated apart. He walks past the stomp, buts something got his attention. He curiously looked back, and saw a Skull Kid playing its flute.

"That's a Skull Kid….they live among these woods with its own kind. Careful..like I said…Skull Kids hate adults with a passion, so be careful that I don't get hurt." He decided to put her down safely on the softy green grass. He looks over to the Skull Kid dancing about playing with its flute. Shade looks up and to it on the high tree stomp, and steps onto the lower one.

It only smiled at him, knowing the goodness in his heart, all it said was:

"Play! Play! Play!...Play the **song of a playful mind** with me!". Shade couldn't understand what it was saying, but the only thing he could do is watch it do something.

"Oh?...you don't have a playing instrument….no matter…..follow me to the shrine in which we so much keep safe". It jumps from the stomp and flips onto its hands and back onto his feet, and continuously do so.

Shade looked over to Kotake on the ground trying to catch her breath. He went over to her to pick her up,

"No!..don't worry about..me!...I can't turn into a Stalfos….because of my magical effects, also nothing is out here except for those kids!". He nodded and followed the joyful kid, continuing to flip onto his hands then to his feet. He follows it through the passageway to the right of where Kotake's back is. They went to the following path, where a tree was present, with a wooden circle dangling of the branches. But it was one a lower elevation, fortunately there was a ladder near Skull Kid, in which it began to climb downward. Shade followed it until he reached the end where there were 3 stomps this time. He walked up to them, and watched the Skull Kid play its flute.

"Hey!..Nice for you to follow me!...Now please stand right here and watch me and my friends give you something!". Two other Skull Kids appeared on the other two stomps. Shade watched as they danced about with their flutes, he began studying their moves, and the melody of the song they were playing. Every step of the dance they made, he glanced at. The patterns of their footwork were almost impossible to learn, their arm gestures, their main frame, their twitching of their bodies, back and forth, back and forth. Knowing he had what it took to do so he asked;

"Alright then…..what was it you were trying to give me?" ,

"Hold your horses!...in order to receive it, you'll have to perform the dance in which the **song of a playful mind** is derived from" the leader said.

"Okay I guess…". He walked back away from them, unto a wooden platform of the center. Shade stood there waited for the cue for the dance.

The trio Skull Kids began to play, but all they did was kick their feet side to side. Shade got into position, and began kicking his feet side to side, with his arms behind his back. Then takes his arms and starts banging them downward, like he was banging a drum hard, with his head tilted downward, and legs were kicking backward one after the other. The while his legs continued to kick side to side, he began twitching his upper body to the left then the right., with his forearm and above pointed upward, in which his elbow is bent, like if he was about to flex his muscles. He twitched to the right then the left and then the right again, and on the last one, he jumped while spinning in the air, and landed. Then with his upper body shifting left and right, and his arms pulled in close to his chest, and his knees were in march, and after that, finally he ended the dance with a solid back flip, and posed with his right leg up to the side, and his left standing him up, with his arms in the air.

"Bravo!...Bravo!..That was perfect!...that was exactly how it show go!..." the leader started to congratulate him.

"Eh…I've seen worse" the second commented,

"What do you mean!...that was exactly we do it!" the third one said.

"As said before…you shall receive your gift I promised you!",

"*Pant*…I can't wait!" he sarcastically sounded. Shade walked up to the leader, and made it jump backwards and vanished. Shade stopped and looked at the others,

"Uh?...",

"He'll be right back….." the second one said,

"Okay I guess? ". He stood there with his sword in its slot behind his back. Then the leader arrived back,

"I made this out of wood….it seemed to be a nice touch when I first made it, but then I had to do some more construction to it, anyway..I finally finished with the final touches with it.

Shade received the **Deku Ocarina**.

"That was specially made for a person like you!" it said to him,

"Thanks!..." he looked at it, gazed at it some more, and knew it had some power to it. As he was gazing at it, the three of them disappeared without Shade noticing. After gazing at it, he looked back them to learn the song that they were playing, but of course they left.

"What the?" he ran over to the three stomps, but didn't even find not one trace of them.

"Maybe I better go back to Kotake….its been awhile". He turns around and feels rumbling (Theme ceases), the rumbling then stops for a few seconds, then from the sky dropped three Stalfos. (Mini Boss Battle-Ocarina of Time).

The three of them circle around him, making it difficult for Shade to escape. Knowing he's gonna have a very hard time surviving, that still won't stop him from doing the unthinkable. He closes his eyes, and takes a moment to think, then takes out his sword and prepares himself for the enemy to attack. The first steps up to the plate, and both Shade and it circle around, waiting for the opponent to attack. The Stalfos swung vertically, Shade jumped back, and swung vertically. He hit it perfectly; Shade threw some sword combinations, swung left and right, and then spun right and struck it in the bottom left rib. Shade took another swing, at the right side of the rib, but the Stalfos deflected the sword, and kicked Shade to the ground. The Stalfos did and jump strike, and just in time Shade rolled out of the way. They began circling each other again, the Stalfos charged at him with full speed, and Shade raised his sword above his head, and with both hands waited for it to come at the right time. Like holding a baseball bat in the air, he pointed the sword at it. The Stalfos got close enough, and Shade took and step around it, and made it miss him and made a direction to the wall, an Shade sliced it from behind.

"Next!" he turns around, and both of the other ones charge and him with full speed. Shade noticed that these things jump from side to side, and has to be careful not to expose himself, and to make sure he gains his balance before he gets knocked off. They both circled Shade, both of them went to the opposite direction of each other. So knowing this might take a very long while, he allowed some of his Shadow power, he grabbed his right wrist and his shadow power began to grow. He prepared himself for an attack from anyone. Finally one of them attacked, and made a strike at Shade's back, but Shade ducked and made the Stalfos flip over him. And jumped and vertically slashed the second one. The attack made it go off balance, and Shade came running at it with full speed, grabbed his sword with both hands, turned and swung at its legs, and made it trip. And with partial of his strength, which was very very muscle, because of his shadow power, he impaled it right through the chest. It also vanished in the darkness. Now for the last one, it threw its heavy bladed skeleton sword at Shade's head. He barely moved his head, and missed him. He pulls it from the wall, and he ran to him. He ran at it, and diagonally struck him, and with his other sword stabbed it, then turned and vertically struck it's ribs, and then stuck his sword in its chest, and then lifted up its heavy bladed skeleton sword above his head, jammed the sword in its forehead, and twitched it up., to make it stuck between the crack of the top of its skull. Then it vanished into the darkness.

(Lost Woods theme plays- Ocarina of Time)

He picked up his sword, and took a breather to calm himself down, and relax his Shadow Power. He lifts his sword, spins I around twice, and puts it back into its slot. He turns and runs back up the ladder, and back up the higher elevated ledge. He notices that it's dark, and the crickets were chirping very loud. He quickly heads back to where he left the injured Kotake. At the same spot where he left the witch, he found out that she was no longer there, instead he finds a note with a scent of a Neptimus Mushroom. He picks it up, and it read:

_Hey Sonny,_

_Knowing that you would be back sooner than ever, was kind of taking too long. I was found by a messenger, who seems to be heading in the same direction I needed to go, and is now taking me there. I appreciate all that you've done for me, and that's why I'm leaving this for you. It's a melody that was sung by those who have some sort of power to them, in fact it's so powerful that the person who plays _**_the song that was made by the hands of a dark leader_**_, shall be cursed for all eternity. Anyway, I once again say thanks, and I wish you the best._

_Thanks,__  
__Kotake_

Shade looks back down to where he found the letter, and noticed a stone in which notes were carved unto it. He takes his Ocarina, and gazes at the stone. It said on the description:

_**This song shall make you see the truth and yet shall have the eyes of the undead:**_

_**Up C A Left C**_

Shade learned the **Song of Immortality**. As he blew the final note, his Ocarina began glowing, he learned the **Song of Immortality**. Although he didn't have a clue what it was for, all that he know was that it had to do with his Shadow Power. He decides to turn back around and follow the sound of the music was being played all around the forest. Since where he was before, the music was the louder than it is in the passageway where the two stomps are. He runs back to where he was, and this time he turns to the left. He goes to the right again, and sees a little small pond, that is somewhat deep. He continues to the following path to the left. When he reaches that path, he turns to the right and enters that path. Once inside he sees a sacred meadow, a large hedge passageway in front him, but something doesn't seem right. He feels the presence of an enemy close by, he feels his spirit reacting to it. He takes his sword out, and calls it out.

*Wolf Cry!*.

A Wolfos appears in front of him. It circled around Shade trying to find an exposed spot. Shade knew what it was looking for, for the spilling of Shade's blood. Shade points the sword at it,

"Alright come at me!" he called, and it did so. It pounced onto Shade, but Shade was able to kick it off. He strikes it's back twice, but was clawed back. Shade regained balance and maintained distance from it. It gave out a cry again, and that was the opportunity Shade needed to attack it. He knocked it back a couple of stabs to the ribs, threw the sword like 3 feet in the air turned, grabbed it and batted it away. He was able to kill the wolf, and continue his way to the mysterious ocarina player. He continues onto the large hedge passageway. The path started to the right, and at the end of that path a Deku Shrub was shooting Deku nuts at him. Shade quickly shifted his sword to the flat side, and batted it back at it. He fell to a semi deep puddle. He swam to the other side on the left, he climbed the ledge, and spotted another Deku Shrub. He locked onto it, and kept on running. He dodged the Deku Nuts being shot at him, by jumping side-to-side. He jumped off the wall, and sliced the shrub in half. He jumped to another semi deep puddle, and climbed onto the ledge on the right. He sees another one, he decides to throw his sword at it. He was able to pin the Shrub to the grassy wall behind it. He runs over to it, pulls the sword out, and turned the corner. He sees a pair steps and decides to climb them. He reaches the top and sees two of them, he throws his sword at the one the closest to him, and takes out his slingshot and blows up the other one.

He continues down the path and ends up at the end. At the end of the path, a girl of the forest is playing her ocarina alone. He walks closer unnoticed, as he think he is.

"You!..." she stops playing,

"For some reason!...it feels like I've been expecting you to come…even though I haven't seen you before" she says looking at him. Something looked familiar of the girl, like he knew her all his life.

"I play my Ocarina to wait for my closest friend to come find me….and it seems you have" she continued,

"You look almost like him,…it's like you are him",

"Where are you from?",

"From Green Forest…miles away from here!...",

"What are you doing here?",

"A witch that was injured…I brought her here….but she ended up getting help from a nearby messenger" he said. She laughed,

"Yeah I know….",

"You remind me…so much of him…but…you're not obviously" she continued.

"I'm curious…is that an Ocarina I see on your pocket!",

"Yeah….made out of wood..it was given to me by a Skull Kid…somewhere here!",

"Hmm" she laughed and look downward,

"Huh?",

"Since you remind me soo much of my friend….I shall teach you a **song in which shall be joy to a busy someone, a song of a playful mind**.

_**Follow along with Sara's Song:**_

_**Down C Right C Left C**_

His Ocarina began to glow; Shade had learned Sara's Song.

"This song shall relief stress form any individual in the forest or close to the forest….hmm…I still can't help to think…you remind me soo much of my friend" she said,

"Right!...Got it..haha!",

"Hmm…I guess….and I hope one day..we'll see each other…haha…I wish you luck on your journey…!" she said unto him,

"I sure do too…and thank you" he bowed a little bit, and turned and walked away.

"Wait" she called him. She looked down,

"Um?..I feel..that one day…..one day…this shrine…shall mean something to you….I don't know why?..because we've just met….but I have a very strong felling about us meeting here and working together!",

"Hmm…I have a feeling too.." he says waving goodbye, and left her there continuing her song. He went back to the entrance of the meadow. As he was about to enter the passageway, he feels a loud rumbling. Like the earth was trembling in fear, but he had the fleeing that the world would have crumbled if it was in fear. Instead the rumbling grew, and out from the ground was huge looking branches. One by one the branches broke out of the ground, four of them total. All of them twisted together and stood beside him. It opened up, a feeling in Shade's gut told him to enter it.

Inside of the huge, gigantic branches, he look and only sees a heavy wind picking up, but coudnl't feel it. He sees sticks, grass, and bushes being blown upwards. But then he thinks about going back, but something occurred,

"Halt!" a voice called,

"Huh?" he turned around,

"Thou art pure!...your heart is full of goodness, and shall always be. Although that be true, ye…hold a spirit in which shall destroy this very world in an instance. I need ye to come unto with me, for I shall need your assistance for a particular manner. A heart as pure as ye..shall be granted the power of the Triforce!",

"What?...how do you know who and what I'm capable of…and what Triforce!" he asked in confusion,

"Ye questions shall be answered, trust me!...Ride the wind and come to me!" the voice said to him. Shade had no choice, but yet had nothing to lose, so without hesitation he jumped unto the turbulence and rode the current that was occurring through the branches. He was through the branches of a weird substance, he didn't know who he was going to, or where, all he knew was that he was being pulled to another location. After some time being blown through the branches, he ends up outside with the sun about to rise, and the cock crowing, he is now sliding towards a huge tree, where he senses life in that tree. It was very unusual, that tree would had life in it. Shade was heading towards the end of the sliding, and flew into a hole in the very top of the tree. Inside, he dusts himself off, while trying to stand himself up. He turns and noticed the hole he entered was sealed, and torches were lit through that room. He runs through the following path to see what was going on, and where he was. At the end of the path, he goes outside onto a high ledge. He walks closer to the edge, and looks down at the grass, at the blooming of the flowers, and the sparkling pollen being sprouted in the air, but out of all of that, it all died. All the flowers, insects, and the trees were dead just like that. He looked to find the cause of this, and noticed **a man who seemed like he was from the desert**. He sees him walking towards him. He couldn't identify who it was down there, but only described how he looked. He couldn't help but listen and what they were doing.

The man stood his ground, and said;

"I hear stories…about you..and you mystical works on this forest!" he stands there. Shade looked very confused and weir, that the man was talking to himself. He got a very clear understanding when the tree responded,

'Who art thou!...Why art thou cometh ….why have ye come and disturb peace in this enchanted forest and peaceful beings" the tree responded,

"HAHA…disturb peace you say!...I do no such thing!..." he began

"NOW!..Enough with this worthless matter…..I assume…you know what I'm here for!" he said. The tree had a very terrible feeling about what the man was talking about, so he pretends that he doesn't know.

"I not know….what they means of thy such preposterous acquisition!",

"Mhm!...LOOK YOU STUPID TREE!...I DO NOT INTEND ON HURTING YOU…BUT I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR NOTHING BUT TWIGS!..." he blew up,

"Please I beg you…..I tell you with a very trusting…I don't possess what you search for!",

"I'M GIVING YOU ONE LAST CHANCE…COUGH UP WHAT I'M SEARCHING FOR…..OR I'LL PROMISE YOU!...I'LL MAKE SURE HELL TAKES ALL OF WHAT YOU PROTECT DOWN TO THE DEEPEST PART OF THIS PATHETIC EARTH!" he threatened. Shade was growing very frightened but didn't want to turn back, knowing that he couldn't face this terrible foe and survive. He takes a step closer, but a twig of the talking tree pulls him back, to make sure the man doesn't see him. It was too late, the man had gazed upon Shade when the twig grabbed a hold of him.

"Hmm….it seems there's something else you're hiding from me!..."

"No..I'm not hiding anything…..surely….you shall take my word for it!". The man knew he was lying, and so he clapped his hands together, and slowly decided to separate them. In between his hands was a very large amount of dark magic. He continued to gain more energy. When he was finished, he shot beams at the tree, and gave it a terrifying curse. Shade felt the tree shake and tremble in fear,

"Come on out!... Boy!...I know you're here!..." he commanded. Shade stayed up there,

"Fine then…I guess your friend…will have to suffer the consequences!" he said leaning his head back until the ski touched his neck. His pupils were gone, and he began saying something very quietly to himself. Then he cracked his neck, to the right, and then to the left. Finally he snapped it back where it was, and then he leaned forward, and he began sounding like he was joking. Shade and the tree grew even more frightened. Something was coming out of the man, it seemed to be something huge, because as it got closer to its coming out of his stomach. Shade felt what he needed to do was too jump and confront the man. Although he really wants to do this, the twig is still preventing him to do it. Shade just sliced the twig and jumped all the way.

"NOOOO!" the tree yelled, as Shade was falling to the ground, and landed perfectly on the ground on his knee, and stood up. He stood there and watched as the desert man continued to cough up what was coming out of his mouth. The head popped out his mouth and it continued to come out. The man was almost done coughing out the creature, and finally it came out, and it was laid unto the ground with the man's green blood.

"*Heavy pant pant pant*…ha…haha….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he continued to cough up what was coming out of his mouth. The head popped out his mouth and it continued to come out. The man was almost done coughing out the creature, and finally it came out, and it was laid unto the ground with the man's green blood.

"*Heavy pant pant pant*…ha…haha….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled after recovering from a very exhausting pant. His returned back to normal, and began hovering in the air. He stared at Shade with interest and a big laughter,

"Hmhmhmh….you!...so you're the one causing trouble with my minions and my brother's work!...",

"(Brother's work?)" he thought to himself,

"I never thought about seeing you right now!...hhmhmh…I can just end your life right now!" he laughed. Shade got irritated and took out his sword as if he was about to fight,

"hahaha….put that toy away!...kid!..I am way too powerful for you to kill me!" he said,

"Shut up!...I'll kill you and hang your head on my blade!",

"HAHAHAHAA…Don't flatter yourself kid!…I can just kill you right now!..." he takes out his dark knife sword. Shade grew angrier and angrier; he threw his sword at the desert man. The sword stopped immediately at his face.

"DON'T PUSH IT KID!...YOUR SKATING ON THIN ICE!...HAHA" he laughed with an evil dark voice,

"ARGH!" his shadow power began to grow even fiercer. The man's smile disappeared, and examined Shade and realized the power he possessed. Knowing that Shade had the power he once possessed,

"Hmm….calm down kid!...we'll one day fight!...but not now!...you have enough problems on your hands!" he began to float away, and then disappeared in the shadows. Shade's rage was still active. So he turned to the beast that rose above him, and was poised to eat him alive. Shade was about to fight **Bulgaria**. Shade examined the insect beast, the fangs it had, and the clear slime that was surrounding its body. The beast was taller than Shade by 6 more inches, but that didn't scare him, he still wanted to kill it with all of his might.

( Boss theme- Majora's Mask)

Shade stood up, and prepared himself to fight the rapid menace. It seems that the foe he was fighting was an insect, so even though touching it could in fact poison him, he must be careful trying to time his attacks without taking a single hit. The monster charged and attempted to pin Shade down with its razor sharp pincers. Shade jumped out of the way, and kept his balance when he landed. He gazed at the monster spitting clear slime at him. He jumped from place to place to dodge it. Still nothing and had no solutions to kill the monster, he tried to stay alive and unharmed, but chances were slimming down to none, as the monster's rage continuously grew more and more rapidly. Shade stood there still waiting for the monster to come to him. It also stared down Shade, but then, without him noticing, the tail of the beast came from behind him. With the luck he had with him, he turned with his sword's sharp edges sliced a part of it off. He finally knew what to do, he looked over to the monster in pain, but still stunned. He rushed over to it, but was too late; the monster recovered its stunned condition, and popped from the ground. With the particle of its tail sliced off. It crawling to Shade, with infinite rage, and attempted to use its tail to impale him. Shade's energy was decreasing due to the usage of his Shadow Power. Time was running out for the little hero, he needed to find away to hold out much longer. He looked over to the tree, and noticed how it was unconscious, so he had no choice but to hurry and kill it, before he drops his guard. Knowing that he needed to continuously hold out until its tail was in a vulnerable state, to slice a particle off.

The monster dug its body to the ground. Now Shade was in deep trouble, he had to find where it was going to end up next, and had to find a perfect time to strike, but then an idea struck his head. As he walked over to where the big pile of dirt being plowed over where he is. He put his sword back into his slot, and waited for the right time to react. The monster went closer and closer and closer, and then Shade slammed both his fists to the ground, and made the monster pop from the ground and into the air, and slammed onto the hard ground. Shade grabbed his sword sliced another particle of the tail, and stabbed it numerous times in the head. With only a one major particle of the tail remaining, and the monster's rage blowing through the sky, it let out a God awful roar, and began shedding its skin.

"Whoa!" he cried, knowing that something wasn't gonna be good. Shade stared at the monster and noticed how it was continuously shaking all about; the skin successfully came right off. It left it there to dry up, but something looked weird on how the monster was moving with speed, and it looked like it was able to dig deeper through the ground. That made Shade realize that the skin it shed was its armor.

*ROAARR!*, it dove through the ground again, and made a massive amount of dirt being plowed as it got closer to Shade. He knew it would have to take a lot more muscle to pound the monster out from the ground. So without hesitation he walk closer to the beast, as it was coming to him. Shade literally jumped and smashed the ground, and made the beast pop out from the ground and made it weak to get back up. Shade sliced off the main part of the beast, and that made it give a loud screech, and with the opportunity he made. Shade lifted up his sword with both hands, and thrusts it to the monster's face. The monster gave out a very terrifying screech, and began spinning around out of control, and acted like it couldn't breathe, trying get at least one gasp of air. Then as it hits the ground hard,

(Boss Defeated theme-Majora's Mask & Ocarina of Time)

Shade's energy was almost about to drop to 0, but was able to hold out that long. He looks back at the monster, and sees it lying there, and then watches it blow up with green blood. Shade completes his conquest and kills the Bulgaria, and put his sword back into its slot behind his back.

"*Sigh*..what a relief" he catches his breathe, and grabs the Heart Container on the ground.

"I actually withstood my Shadow Takeover….I'm getting stronger by the second" he releases the Shadow tension from his body. Shade looks at the tree,

"Hey?...uh?...Mr. Tree?" he walks closer,

"Are you okay?",

"…Yes…..I am indeed okay….for the moment",

"For the moment?" he questions,

"Yes!..That **man from the desert**…has laid a curse upon me….",

"A curse?...",

"How bad is it?",

"A curse in which…I shall pass away…",

"Hmm…what was that man looking for?",

"Come closer…..you must listen to the story of which I shall tell thee, so that you can understand the purpose of the his goal." Shade took a seat unto the grass, and listened to what the tree had to say.

"A long time ago, when the world was becoming one. The world was created by three individuals. Together these three individuals, brought together made a triangular jewel of power known as the **Triforce. **These three individuals were known as; **Din** the Goddess of Power, **Farore **the Goddess of Courage, and **Naryu **the Goddess of Wisdom. The Triforce had a powerful substance that could decide fate of all of mankind. If one who has a heart of pureness, and only seeks nothing but righteousness, the stability of mankind shall be ordered and all shall be in peace. If one who has heart of nothing but wicked evilness, the earth will be covered darkness, ending all of humanity. That man in the desert wanted a certain item for me to open a way to the Sacred Realm to retrieve the Triforce, but because of your noble actions, you were able to hold him off. Though even though that is true, he knows that we're discussing this right now, his evilness gives him the ability to know important information about what he desires. But you, you have a heart full of kindness, honor, and pureness. If the prophecy is correct, **brothers from a legendary myth**, shall stop this evil from ever threatening this world. Shade, yes I know your name because I was told of your arrival. It is as the prophecy calls it, you are one of the **four brothers from a legendary myth** that shall free Hyrule from a terrible fate, which will decide of what mankind will come to. That is why it was important for you to know the truth.",

"What was the man looking for?",

"You see Din, Farore, and Naryu were converted to 3 Spiritual Stones, because of the effects of evil presence. I hold the Spiritual Stone of Farore, the Kokiri Stone, that I kept for one of your brethren to take along with him on his journey to aid you.",

"Hmm…." He began to think,

"Listen closely….I know you possess the Emeralds that hold the balance of all mankind. You have the Nature Emerald of Farore, you must collect the others and bring them back to where they belong.",

"I understand",

"Good….now you must hurry back to where you have come from….and return the emeralds where they belong",

"Yes..I won't disappoint you",

"Yes…uh?",

"I am..the Great Deku Tree….., the guardian of the forests!...and will soon be the former guardian!". Shade looked down in discouragement.

"Now…hurry..you must….I recommend visiting Kokiri Forest..to refresh yourself, and continue on your journey!",

"I won't let you down!..." he slowly backed away, and just turned around and ran.

"Goodbye!...Noble Son of Time..until next time!".

Shade walks through the little passageway and ends up at the Kokiri Forest Village. He walks slowly and watches the Kokirians play amongst themselves. They gaze at him, as if he was from another planet, but he didn't seem to mind. Shade sees a female Kokiri on top of a rooftop of a shop. (Kokiri Forest theme- Ocarina of Time)

"Hey!" he calls her,

"Mm?...",

"Is this an equipment store?" he asked her,

"Yes..of course….there's a lot of valuable stuff inside",

"Thanks" he walks inside. He looks around at the small little store, with only one person inside. It doesn't look much like a store because of it' current customer rating, but he couldn't know for sure what kind it was, all he knew was to get all he needed and leave. He walks up to the clerk,

"Ay a new customer!...from another region I presume…..",

"Yeah…I am alright!",

"Nice to see a person from another region. Now before you decide on what you want let me take the time to tell you that, our brand new recently imported Deku Shields have now been ungraded, so they can withstand any impact except fire, acid, or metal attacks.",

"NO thanks..I'm just here to stock up on some items like, 5 Deku Nuts and Seeds…you have those here right?",

"Of course we do…in fact lemme go get them" he jumps down from the stool and walks over to the shelf. Shade waits for him to do so, he looks around the small store, and sees nothing much really.

"Here you go…5 Deku Nuts and Seeds as promised" he gives it to him,

"Thanks..",

"That will be 30 Rupees…..",

"Okay" he digs in his pockets and pulls out the exact amount, and gives it to him.

"Thank you and here's your stuff",

"Thanks….uh…I better go now" he walks out and leaves the store. Outside into the forest, he looks around and watches the fairies flying around with their friends. But a sudden feeling, tells him to go to a specific house, and place where he feels like he knows a certain someone. He walks over to a house with a ladder. Places his hands and feet and begins to climb up, step by step he ascends upward. Eventually he reaches the top and enters the house. Inside the dark room, he notices that he feels a presence of a strong source, a type of bondage feeling. His eyes stop at a lonely boy, sleeping on his bed. He walks closer to him,

"(He's the one in my dream…..Link…..He must be my brother ….)". Link begins to move around, as if he has a nightmare occurring,

"(I must get going….)". Before he goes away, he places his hand on his head, and looks into his dream. He sees him standing there in front of a castle, nothing occurs, it's just him with a fairy standing still, with his head staring at the castle doors, beside him were three types of substances. One was Fire burning, but it wasn't igniting anything. Another one was Shadows like a pile of Shadows was present, and the last one was nothing but a mixture of both Water and Fire. They seem to look like fairies surrounding by a large amount of those particular elements, but he couldn't be too sure. After that he left the dream, he stood there looking at the boy sleeping .He finally understands now, that he is his brother, one of the **Legendary Swordsmen of the myth**.

"(So long..but until next time my brother)" he turns and walks away. He stops at the door, and looks back and sees Link turning over in his sleep, knowing something must be happening. He rushes back over to him, and places his hand on his head.

He sees him standing there, and then after waiting for something to occur, he sees the castle door opening, and makes a bridge over the moat. Together they both see, a horse coming Link's way. Link gets out of the way, and watches a young princess and her protector riding away from the castle, as if they were being chased. Behind them was someone unexpected, it was **the man from the desert**, **the man whom spat out that horrifying monster **earlier. His horse was an exact look alike of him; he feasted his eyes onto Link, and looked like he was prepared to kill him. Shade couldn't do anything about it, the only thing he could do was to, send his Shadows into the dream to protect Link as fast as he could. It was successful; Link was pulled back from the man, and was teleported to a very safe place.

It was the safest place ever to be made, the Chamber of the Gods. (Oath to Order without the Giants singing or Ocarina playing theme plays- Majora's Mask). Shade stood right in front of Link. Link who didn't who it was, felt the same feeling when Shade entered his room. Shade couldn't do anything, but walk way, and Link tried to reach out for him, but was too late.

Shade left the room, climbed down the steps, and left the forest back to the Great Deku Tree. (Kokiri Forest Theme plays)

"Thou has returned…..I am pleased to see a grown and powerful hero emerging from training and unto his duty to protect this world" it said unto him,

"Yes…and I also got the chance to see my brother….Link",

"I see…thou have felt the bondage of a true hero, but ye hasn't finished yet, for thou have 2 more brothers to find, and convert to heroes",

"Yes..sir..". Shade walks closer to the tree, but stumbles onto a weird looking type of stone that felt like it had life in it. He picks it up, and shakes it, and hears a cry for help.

"Hello!...Anybody out there!",

"Someone's in here..….". He takes the stone holds it in both of his hands, and tries his hardest to break I apart. He converts the power of the shadows into his hands, and continues trying to break the stone. He made a crack in it, and inside was a shining white light, he continues trying to break it in half. The stone was very close to being broke into 2. Finally after struggling for some time, the stone broke into 2. The light flashed, and made a strong blow of wind, that it knocked Shade back on his rear. He stands up and sees a fairy soaring downward.

"Hey!...you ..you released me from that horrible prison!" the fairy said,

"Uh..No problem…anytime…glad to help you…uh…".

"Navy…Navy the fairy…who was imprisoned in that stone by the evil **Ganondorf**, and thanks to you I'm finally free!",

"So you're Navy….I was searching for you…My granddad wanted me to find you!",

"Your Granddad?" she takes a closer look at him,

"What do you mean?",

"I was sent by my granddad to find you….he didn't tell me where to take you though",

"Hmm…." She came closer to Shade,

"You…..are?...the one….aren't you?",

"The one what?",

"One of the Sons of Time…the son of the Hero of Time",

"Yeah that's right…Shade…I in fact am the son",

"You look just like him….",

"I get that a lot" he walks over to the Great Deku Tree.

"Hey…uh Great Deku Tree…..where should I go next…I really have no idea where to go",

"Ye must visit the princess of whom that shall aid you to your destiny….the princess that shall give you a certain item that shall help you" he told him. Shade honored wishes,

"You have my word…I shall do it!..." he kneeled down.

"Excellent….I will take care of the one called Navy, and give out an important task". The tree gazed upon Shade eyes as he saw the determination in his eyes.

"But first ye must find…what you have left behind" he said,

"….Left Behind?" he looked downward to think. Once it popped into his head, his eyes widened in embarrassment as he slouched down.

"Hahaha…what is it?" Navy asked,

"I left my friends back at Dragon Peak….I have to go back". He turned and began to run,

"Wait…ye my branches shall take thee to the closest spot to your friends." The sacred tree stopped him,

"Huh?" he turned around,

"Yes…". Rumbling began occurring underground, then a branch popped beside Shade that knocked him over.

"Haha..forgive thee…this shall to ye to the closest spot to Dragon Peak" the tree helped.

"Thanks" Shade picked himself up to dust himself off,

"Hurry….for my time is running….hurry bring you friends back here..so I can guide you to your destination!",

"Yes, Great Deku Tree" he kneeled down, and ran over to the branch that has a very strong flow of wind blowing upward. Shade walked inside, and noticed the branch was picking up speed of the wind, he walked forward and jumped into it.

"Whoa!" he gave out a little shout as he get firmly pushed upward by the strong wind. He rides the strong current out of the area, and into the Lost Woods, he rides through underground as the large branch burrows. Then it pops back up into the surface and back to the entrance of the Lost Woods in the Nebulan Region.

(Song Ceases) (The Morning theme plays then goes right to Termina Field Theme- Majora's Mask plays)

The morning was still present; the sun began to leave its way up to its noon position. The proud swordsmen landed gently onto the soft ground. He exits the branch, and heads onward to find his peers.

"Alright guys…where are you?" he asked making his way through the trees. Jumping over logs and dodging twigs he makes his way over to the volcano mountain. Once there he looks left and right and sees nothing. He walks closer to the volcano, and looks up at the very high mountain as it pierces deeply in the clouds.

"Hmm" he thinks to himself, and then runs to his left.

"Where could they be?.." he ran forward back into the trees.

"Wait a minute….I'll try Geo Caverns..maybe their waiting for me there". He ran through the trees trying to find a narrow escape out of them.

Then his Ocarina all of sudden began to glow green within his pocket, and Sara's Song played. (Theme Ceases)

"Huh?" he took it out,

"_S…Shade…Shade is that you…..this is Sara how are you_?",

"Uh?...I'm okay…how are you doing this?"

"_Ha..you didn't think this song was just for someone to hear did you?"_

_"_Nope…not at all haha…so what's up?" he asked,

"_Link…that's my friend who you remind me of….my closest friend….you remind me so much of him."_

" I do?",

"_Mhm..Most definitely…the way that you both act makes me believe that both of you must be related somehow…tehehe" _she giggled,

"Really..haha..I haven't noticed…",

"_Well I won't hold you for long….I bet you're a very busy guy….well have fun haha..bye",_

_"_See and talk to you later!" he said. The Ocarina ceased to glow with green light, so he put it back in his pocket, and continued on ahead.

Meanwhile on his way to Geo Caverns, a crowd of Geos were gathered together for certain mourning of a person. (Goron City them plays)

"*SOB SOB SOB SOB*…*WIMPER WIMPER WIMPER*" The crowd of Geos wept on as their leader did the same,

"*WIMPER WIMPER WIMPER SOB SOB SOB!*…DEARLY BELOVED….WE HAVE *SOB* GATHERED HERE TODAY TO MOURN THE ONE AND ONLY TRUE BROTHER AMONG US GEOS!",

"*WIMPER WIMPER WIMPER SOB SOB SOB!*" The crowd continued,

"*EVEN THOUGH WE HAVE ONLY MET FOR A DAY….HE'S STILL IN OUR HEARTS SOMEWHERE…UNDER OUR COLD STONE EATING HEARTS!" The Leader went on,

"*WIMPER WIMPER WIMPER SOB SOB SOB!*" the crowd continued,

"*SOB SOB SOB* IN TERMS OF SHADE'S PASSING. I'D LIKE TO SAY *WIMPER WIMPER* THAT IT WAS A PREVILLAGE TO SERVE WITH A BOY OF A PURELY BRAVE HEART….I SALUTE HIM ON HIS PASSINGS."

"*TO SHADE!" the crowd chanted,

"NOW MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS….IT IS NOW THE TIME THAT WE HAVE A MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR HIS PASSING" They all duck their heads in the moment of silence in honor for Shade.

Shade had an idea; he wanted to give a little surprise to the crowd. So he crept passed the main guards. He crept from aisle to aisle avoiding stepping on anyone's toes, he made his way behind the platform where the leader was standing. He walked up the steps and noticed Fragile, Nino, Root, and Mystic at his left side. Mystic was the only on with his eyes wide open. He knew Shade was alive all this time, but had to keep his mouth shut, because he had to enjoy the moment.

The leader opened his eyes,

"NOW MY PEOPLE…WE SHALL HONOR OUR BROTHER WITH OUR DEAR RESPECTS!",

"YEAAAAAH!" they stopped until they saw Shade alive and well behind Big Brother Geo.

"IT'S A GHOST!" one said,

"IT'S THE GHOST OF OUR LOST BROTHER!" another yelled.

"EVERYONE HEAD FOR THE CAVERNS!" another suggested as one by one they all scattered back underground.

"HEY WAIT..WHERE YOU GUYS GOING!" Big Bro Geo began prancing back and forth. Shade walked a little closer from behind,

"HUH?" he stopped and froze, slowly turned around.

"WHHAAAA! IT IS THE GHOST OF OUR LONG LOST BROTHER!...WAIT FOR ME BROTHERS AND SISTERS!" he ran to catch up with the others.

"*sigh* It always has to end just like this" he said shaking his head.

"SHADE!" three of his best friends went up to him,

"Hey you guys!...Did you think I was dead..haha c'mon guys really?",

"I tried not to doubt you Shade, but it seems that it got the best of me" Nino explained,

"Awh don't worry about…." He pets him,

"I'm sure that will all change in the future…haha",

"Yea…same here..like for a moment I didn't believe but then when you think about it….." Fragile stated,

"Yeah haha…I knew it wasn't real. I had a feeling" Root commented,

"Well you guys I'm back and I'm better than ever" Shade petted them except Root.

"Ha! Good to see you Shade" he smiled.

"I knew you were alive! It was just a matter of time that you were gonna show up" Mystic kept a straight face,

"Heh" Shade looked at him

"Don't worry..I'm fine Thanks" he winked.

"Well C'mon the Gorons are inside!" Root commented on top of Mystic.

"Right" he nodded. The five of them headed inside the Geo Caverns, the Geos were nowhere to be sighted except the obvious sight of the outlining of the curtains of Big Brother Geo's room.

"Why are they over there?" Nino asked,

"They depend on Big Bro Geo way too much. You'd expect them to sometimes defend themselves for once" he stated. Shade nodded,

"He's got a point. I mean sooner or later Big Bro is not gonna be there forever!" Shade commented.

"Exactly now you see what I mean!".

"Hold on!" Big Bro came from his curtains crossing his arms,

"I agree about the fact among my people one shall rise as a leader of them all! But until then I shall guide them until the end".' They all looked at him. He jumped from the top,

"Brother knowing that you will save all of Nebulas, it dawned on me that you have what it takes." He pounds his chest,

"I am **Jyrabo**! Of the Geos, I have been awaiting for someone like you to give this too. You know that has a connection to the **Royal Family of Hyrule**" he began. Shade couldn't understand what he was saying, all he could do was just nod his head.

"I am very aware of what you are capable of. Please accept this **Emerald **as a token of our brotherly love." He lifted up his arms, and a shine of red light began to glow. Then the emerald was passed onto Shade,

Shade received the **Geo Stone; Time Emerald**. One of the three emeralds the was said holds the balance between the demon realm and the human world. Only one more to go, your almost there.

"Shade, Noble Son of Time. " he had a serious face. Then turned to a happy one

"I'm sure you'll do fine! Trust me!" he pounded,

"I sure hope so!" he responded,

"Now let's see" he began to think

"Oh yeah! You're going to want to head west towards **Zorathiam's Aquarium**, where you shall come across enchanted sea creatures known as **Zoras**. But first you should come across **Lake Forest Village**, a non-sociable village that is known for its **nutritious water**. My people and I enjoy the current that runs through our tunnels, but ever since the witches have cursed the land, the current as dried up. We're all craving for thirst now! But thanks to you we can eat now!"

"Looks like somebody as more deeds to fulfill." Root stared at Shade who did the same to him.

"Mhm" he nodded,

"I'm ready to take on anything!" he balled his fist.

"Thanks my **Sword Brother**! Now it's time for you to continue on with your journey. If you head down the tunnel, you'll exit the cavern and head towards the **Great Lake**."

They acknowledged and said their goodbyes. The others walked onward through the tunnel, but Shade was the last one to leave. He turned back to Jyrabo.

"Until next time Jyrabo, I'm sure we're gonna meet real soon!". He smiles and pounds his chest,

"Here take this **necklace**!" he threw a golden stoned necklace to him.

Shade received the **Magma Brick Necklace**. (Shade now has the ability to withstand fiery temperatures, but for a short time. It's a short length necklace so it will only fit for a kid.)

"You'll need that as you go further inside the tunnel" he said.

"Thanks!" he waved, and ran down the tunnel to catch up.

Inside the **Dragon Magma Caverns**, the intense heat continuously built up as they further walked in the scorching tunnels.

"Shade….." Mystic began,

"The heat!...I guess that necklace you're wearing does work huh?"

"For a short time" he looked in the mid-air, where Mystic was carrying Root.

"Question! How are you used to the heat? I mean none of you are affected by the heat!" he asked

"Remember Shade I'm a Goron/Dog/Dinosaur/Dragon/…well you get the point, my body is capable to withstand hot temperatures" Fragile stated

"You know I'm a half Dinosaur half Dragon right?" Nino said

"Hoot Hoot! I'm a magical owl! I can adjust to any climate!"

"My fur can take all of the heat and cold really!" Root said. Shade and the others walked onward.

Outside the Cavern, they make it out of the scorching wasteland cavern out of the devastating heat. (Termina Field with morning theme plays- Majora's Mask)

"Alright we're here!" Mystic commented,

"Obviously….now what?" Fragile walked on. Root stuck his nose to the wind,

"I feel the strength of windmills. We have to go over there" he pointed his tail. Shade walked forward, closed his eyes and concentrated on the movement on the wind.

"…Powerful wind current heading in that direction!" he pointed to his right,

"Alright then let's go." An impatient Mystic flying through the air, while carrying Root. Shade took out his sword,

"…"

"What is it Shade?" Root asked,

"There's a disturbance….close by!"

"What I don't sense anything?" Fragile said,

"It's the power of his Shadow's responding to a darkness close by! Everyone stand clear" Mystic warned. Shade's power was rising; he darted off ahead leaving the others behind.

Shade was heading towards Lake Forest Village, running near the Great Lake, and continuing on through the gates of the village. Shade entered the broken gates.

"It's quiet…." he began. He walks onward closes his eyes, and listens to the call of the wind. The trotting of horses moving through the ground. He opens them, turns to his right and notices a gang of four dark bandit with skeleton horses.

"HAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THIS KID! HE'S THE ONLY ONE LEFT OF THIS PATHETIC VILLAGE!"

"WHY DON'T WE JUST TRAMPLE OVER THIS PIECE OF CRAP ALREADY?"

"NO PROBLEM! LET'S JUST SEE IF THIS KID CAN BE MORE OF A FIGHT THAN THE REST!" they charged. Shade looked at them without hesitation. He pointed his sword at them, then grabbed it with both his hands, and looked at them and noticed the intensity of their desire to kill him. (Mini Boss Battle theme- Ocarina of Time)

Shade got into position, and as soon as the first one came close. Shade swung at the horses legs, and down came the first one. The second came to him quickly, Shade rolled out of the way, evading the attack. He stood up; the bandit stood back up and looked at his horse still on the ground unwilling to get back up.

"ALRIGHT KID! GET A LOAD OF THIS! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOUR LUNGS IS GONNA BE IMPALED WITH THESE HORNS!" it charged with all of its strength. Shade had to focus on the others on their horses, and the one charging towards him. Shade chucked his sword at it; the Bandit knocked it back at him. Shade grabbed it, flipped over it, turned and slashed its back. It fell on its knee wounded, but stood up again. Shade turned to his enemy, but was kicked to the ground by another horse bandit. He regained his balance, and stood up straight. His eyes focused onto the bandit charging him. It swung left and right, up and down. Shade slashed its face, turned and kicked it down. Then another horse bandit attempted to slice Shade with its scythe. Shade dodged it, and was able to cause his sword to pull down the horse by, using his sword to get between the blade that curved and the rod, and hooked it downward.

Shade stood his ground, as the horse trotted around the battle field. Now it was two with their pirate like swords walking towards Shade, with nothing but blood raging tempers in their minds. Shade had no choice but to allow a little bit of Shadow power to control his actions. They attacked, one attempted to strike him to his right side, Shade blocked it, kicked other one back, sliced the bandit to his right. He turned and aerial struck the one on his left, then spun around and severing the legs of the third horse, dropping the bandit. The first bandit got back up, but before it even had a chance to breath

*SPULCH!* Shade's sword impaled its chest.

"…..H….HOW?"

Shade made an unusual smile, and then finished him off, as he sliced him in half. The bandit vanished in the darkness. The second and third one charged at him unafraid. They then both surrounded him as they arrived at him. Shade stood still awaiting an opening spot to strike. He closes his eyes, and just waited and waited. The bandits grew impatient, but they just suddenly stopped. They allowed the fourth one to come even closer to trample him over. Shade knew, he sensed the horse's presence. The horse go into position for Shade's attack. The horse drew in closer, and Shade opened his eyes, and jumped onto the head of the horse. The bandit was shocked, he couldn't believe it. Shade then kicked the bandit off the horse, and then Shade stabbed it, causing it to crash onto the ground and vanish into the shadows.

Shade landed safely, but his fury continues to grow. He realized that the longer he is in control of his Shadow Power; it will continuously grow until the body is no longer capable of withstanding the demon's awesome power. The bandits however, still had that same urge to kill Shade. They notices the aura that was showing around him, the shadows appearing around him. His fury continued to grow, he charged at him instead. He jumped and landed on the third one, turned and slashed the fourth one twice, flipped backwards to dodge the second one's attack. Then just lifted his sword over his head, and thrusts it downward, striking its head. Shade duck down, as the third one's attack missed his head, and lost its guard. He took out its legs, and then grabbed the handle of the sword, and with the sharp end of the sword pacing downward. He impales the bandit right through the chest and into the ground, ending its dark life.

Shade got back up, and pulled the sword out from the ground, turned and gazed upon the last two standing. The two of them charged at him eking to end his life. Shade did the same, with both hands on the sword, and its point facing behind his body. He closed in on them, and in one quick moment. He slashed the both of them in half. (Theme ceases)

"*pant pant pant*" his body was trying to recover from the shadow's overwhelming power. He manages to kill all four bandits, without receiving and painful amount of damage. He stands up straight. Something caught his eye. He turned to the dark vortex that was swirling around.

"HAHAHAHA! LOOKS LIKE I'VE UNDERESTIMATED YOUR ABILITIES TO CONTROL MY GREATEST CREATION!"

That voice grabbed his attention,

"Yes it's me; **Satar; King of demons**! I have been expecting you to come a little further on your little quest AHAHa!". Shade could do nothing but walk over with an angry look on his face,

"Whoa Whoa! Take it easy kid! Your confidence will most definitely backfire on you!"

"Where are you!" Shade stood forward

"Don't push your luck! I in fact can kill you right now! But why spoil the fun. I mean all it will take is one foul swoop, and you'll be begging for mercy on your knees! HAHAHAAHAH!"

"Hmm" he kept quiet

"Hahaha! Until next time kid! HAHAHAHAHA!" the head of the bandit's was left behind as the vortex disappeared.

He walked over to pick it up,

Shade retrieved the **Bandit's Remains**. (I guess it's something that was left behind after you killed those four bandits, maybe it will come in use somewhere)

"I…..have to get stronger". The others catch up,

"Shade what happened? Are you hurt?" Nino was the first to ask,

"Yea dude was everything…as it should be?" Root hopped from Mystic's back.

"C'mon Shade tell them Satar sent them!" that grabbed Shade's attention.

"Fragile how did you know?",

"Mystic and I have picked the scent of dark magic before you did. It's actually a usual thing, we've been trained to do this sort of thing since your foster grandfather raised you and created us." Fragile explained

"Alright then!...That means I have some more work to do" he balled up his fist and put his sword back to its slot.

"HOOORAAAY!" a voice shouted not too far from where they were. Shade turned himself around, the others saw a young man running out of an underground safe house. The man came running out, and while doing so, he yelled:

"Come out everybody our new hero has wiped out the darkness that was terrorizing our village!" he called out. One by one villagers came out of their houses and came running towards Shade and the others were.

Shade looked up at them coming from their houses with huge smiles on their faces. He noticed them grabbing their children and pets and running down to them. The young men finally got to them,

"Thank you Thank you! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" he repeatedly said.

"Haha…it wasn't a problem" he scratched the back of his head and smiled with his eyes closed.

"Surely you must be in pain after experiencing that sore" he looked at his arm

"Hmm?" Shade didn't realize he had a cut on his arm that wasn't seriously bleeding out, but little by little.

"I didn't feel that" he examined it.

"Oh Come now! Doctors!" he called out.

"No really it's fine! I can manage it!"

"Nonsense it's the least we can do after what glorious deed you have done for us!". Shade smiled and was being tugged by the young men to the medical department.

"*sigh* We might as well stay for the night! I mean we have been working for awhile now!" Root suggested,

"I guess we can do that! We have no time to waste" Fragile agreed

"Shade's been working hard. A hero needs to rest sometime" Nino agreed

"Ah! Whatever I can use the rest from all that aerial carrying of you Root!" Mystic finally agreed. They followed a villager to a place to stay for the night.

Inside the medical department,

"Hmm…." The doctor examined

"It doesn't seem to have an effect to you whatsoever. It's odd a scar like this should cause some pain to a boy your age!" he commented

"I get that sometimes, but of course I'm not a usual boy. In fact I'm a different type of boy, I can do a lot more things that a regular boy can't" he said.

"I see…."

"Why don't I just give you this instead, a little **medication** to reduce the size of the scar" the doctor suggested.

"Heh I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Shade received the **Red Potion w/ a bottle**. (A health reviving potion that can regain stamina energy back after losing it in battle.) (The bottle is a nice useful item, in which you can contain certain materials that will help you with your journey)

"Thanks I'll be sure to use it when I head back to my friends" Shade climbed down from the bed,

"Okay!...I'll be seeing you soon Shade. An odd name for a boy, what does it mean?"

"…." He wasn't' sure but all he could say was;

"It had to do with something special about the true me" he said.

"Hmmm…well it makes sense. Anyway I'll be seeing you later Shade, have a nice day!"

"You too doc!" he walked onward out the door. He walked past the secretary at her desk, and continued on out the door.

(Kakariko Village theme- Ocarina of Time)

Nino waits for Shade to come out of the Doctor's Office.

"About time you got out. Haha how did it go?" he ask,

"No biggie, just have to drink this in the next 30 minutes to reduce the size of the scar" he explained.

"So it's not that bad. Did you feel it the pain when they cut you?"

"Nope actually to be honest I didn't know I had it until now"

"That is odd coming from a kid ya know"

"C'mon now Nino! It's about time you would know I'm not just an ordinary kid"

"Yea but it certainly seems like it" Nino began to walk on. Shade stood behind and looked at his scar. He noticed that already the womb was beginning to reduce its size. It seems that while in shadow power, his nervous system is partially shut down, depending on how much of it he's using.

"Shade you coming?"

"Yeah of course" he walked onward to the Inn where the rest of them were staying. The two of them caught up with the rest, and immediately went to sleep.

Shade tossed and turned in his sleep, images were popping in his head. He saw visions of **a young girl who is familiar with the wind**. She and him meet a certain place, but not certain where. She is a very very beautiful girl in which Shade has no idea who or where she is. Then his dream became reality, as he was vanished into a different place from the world.

Inside the Sacred Chamber,

(Oath to Order Ocarina and Four Giants theme- Majora's Mask)

Shade's eyes finally open, but instead of him being alone, it turns out to be someone starring down at him. He sudden gets up startled,

"Hey…you've been sleeping here for quite awhile. Are you okay?" it asked,

"Yea I'm okay. Who are you?" The little Deku Shrub pranced about,

"I'm Repo the Deku Shrub." Shade took out his sword,

"Don't be alarmed, I'm a nice Deku Shrub honest. In fact we met awhile ago, well at least you met my brother at Dodongo's Cavern, who gave you that deed making certain that you were one of us." It said

"Oh right haha. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, it seems like I was sent here for something, I don't know what. But now that you're here things might get a little interesting". Shade took a moment to think,

"You okay?"

"Yeah…." He took out the **Geo Stone; Time Emerald**.

"Oh you have a stone that needs to be placed next to the green one"

"Mhm..that's the plan!" Shade walked over to the shrine,

"So what do you think is gonna happen after you put three emeralds where they need to be?" Repo asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure, but it has to do with closing the gateway from any of Satar's demons to try to escape from the demon realm.",

"Alright then" Shade walked up to the pedestal, and placed the red emerald onto the slot where it fit the most. The stone began to glow red, and a little portal appeared at the foot of the staircase. Repo looked back at Shade,

"Shade" he called,

"Hmm?...how do you know my name?" he turned and asked,

"I don't know, it was just a certain feeling, except my brother overheard you and you're friends:

"Well that's kinda usual" he walked into the portal,

"When will I ever see you again?" Repo asked. Shade smiled,

"Real soon, in fact sooner than you think ha!" he flew off through space and back to earth.

END OF CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 12: Princess of the Wind

Deep in his sleep, his eyes suddenly opened. The noticed the lit candles that were lighting up the room. His comrades were sound asleep; he got himself up, and strapped his sword to his back. He heard horses trotting outside in the cold night. He walks over to the opened window. He sees three guards on their horses but behind them was another person, but looked like he was a higher ranked than the guards. They had a weird conversation with some of the villagers here, Shade was curious, so he stepped out of the window, and stepped on the very short ledge. He then sees a huge pile of hay; he quickly falls onto the pile of hay.

He sees them continue on with their conversation;

"And what of the counsels, have they agreed on their decision on letting the **princess** present and demonstrate the power of the winds" the higher ranked person said,

"With all due respect Mr. **Leon **sir, I have been notified multiple times of their decision making. But they ordered that I should not tell anyway, until further notice" a villager reported,

"The princess has been practicing day and night on her training with her abilities, but yet the counsels choose to delay, and waste her royal energy"

"I'm sorry but there isn't much we can do, we're trying everything but nothing so far!"

"*Sigh* Then there is no deal! We cannot just stand here and let our princess's hopes be dashed by our counsels of the island!"

Shade got so interested in their conversation; he began fidgeting around in the pile of hay. It got their attention at first, but ignored it.

"But wouldn't that be my decision" another voice interrupted their conversation.

"And who would you be" the higher ranked man replied

"Someone you had to be talking to" the womanly voice from a purple clothed robe that covers her face.

"Who are you?...What right do have using your tongue for the princess herself" he pulls out his sword. Shade knew who it was obviously and sprang into action.

"SPY!" he yelled. His horse was frightened, but he swung his sword toward Shade. He immediately tried to block to protect the person in the robe.

"Out of my way!" he kicked Shade to the ground. He got of the horse,

"You must be Satar's followers, one of his demons that are able to turn to human kids" he prepared to fight Shade.

"I will not allow no fighting" the person in the robe ordered,

"Hold your tongue! I shall prove that I am capable of protecting thy dear princess!" he said.

"*Sigh*" the unknown person took a sigh. Shade got ready to attack,

"Come on!" he called him out. Shade ran over to him, beginning to strike. The man saw his motions, as soon as Shade struck his sword, as quick as a flash, the man deflected Shade's sword, and so hard and so quick that Shade lost his guard, and was immediately kicked him down. The man pointed his sword to his neck,

"Die you worthless piece of magic!"

"As your faithful princess I order you to lower your weapon!" the unknown person shouted.

"Under whose orders!" he triumphantly yelled.

"Under **Princess of the Nebulan region **"she reveals herself. The most beautiful girl in all of the Nebulan and Hylian regions. She is known for her reactions with the wind. Her parents have also died by Satar's cruel ways as well as Ganondorf's. Her powers of the wind have helped her maintain balance and defending herself against the demons that come to their world.

"Pr-Pr-Princess **Talim of Nebulas Castle**!" he was so shocked and dishonored. Shade had a feeling, but was also taken by surprise. He watched her come closer to the man,

"**Zeke **I question your comments on behalf of me present my powers to the public authorities",

"But Princess Talim, please forgive me, but why waste your time practicing for something that our counsels choose to delay much longer!"

"That's my decision! I have the right to decide my own feelings" she ordered. Shade was honored to meet her, but he was still on the ground. He picked himself up, dusted himself off.

"Excuse me" she called him,

"Um?." he looked to her,

"Hello I haven't seen you here before…are you new to this region?" she asked,

"Yea I am actually" he scratched his head.

"I'm from Green Forest Island, an isolated island that has no region" he said,

"Interesting…..Anyway I apologize for what my personal protector has done to you. You seem like a brave swordsman, would you mid coming with me",

"But Princess Talim, surely you can't allow a peasant child to walk on royal grounds" he commented. She looked back to him.

"Let that me my burden, it is I you shall decide who is going to enter in my presence and who doesn't"

"Yes My lady!" he bowed on one knee. Shade hitched a ride with one of the guards, and one by one left towards the castle. Morning came, and Shade was taken up to a higher elevated part of the regional island. They enter the town market and notices the villagers acting like something amazing is going to happen. Shade then looked over where a **temple **was present, his shadows inside began to calm itself down, like something was making it react like this.

Finally they've arrived at Nebulas Castle, where the guards have crossed the bridge over the moat and onto the grounds. They let Shade, Talim and Zeke off here.

"So how was the view riding all the way up here?" she asked,

"Oh not so bad really, I mean I saw some things that look familiar to where I'm from" he replied,

"Mhmhm" she giggled,

"That's good to here. Please follow me to my garden" she walked on ahead. Zeke looked back to Shade, he could tell he didn't trust him, but there's nothing he can do but protect Talim with his life. Shade walked on ahead, he followed her along with Zeke. She stopped at a door on the side of the castle,

"Here we are. I come here to avoid all the commotions that my step parents go through" she said,

"Really? I mean it has to be kind of cool going through crowds that adore your every move"

"Rarely! And besides what I'm about to show will make you wanna do the same" she opens the door to some stairs that lead underground. Shade follows her along with Zeke. While walking down the tunnel with torches hanging on the walls, Shade secretly looks over to Zeke thinking about that deflection attack he did on him. Was it luck? Was it planned or was it a mistake? Those questions popped in his head, because a true swordsman has to learn from his mistakes to get even stronger.

Zeke on the other hand, secretly gazed upon him without him knowing. The questions that popped in his head were very straight forward; who is this kid? Why does he have the courage to do the unthinkable? What is the unusual feeling I get when I'm around him?

The stairs out of the underground tunnel appeared in front of them,

"Here we are" she said walking up the stairs. Zeke went up, his eye was on Shade, and he couldn't take it off. Shade followed last, and finally entered the door.

(Zelda's Lullaby theme- Ocarina of Time)

Shade entered the royal hidden garden of the princess. He walked to follow them, looking around at the flowers that were healthy. The sky that lit up the morning, the windows that appeared along the walls.

"How do you like it?" she asked,

"I can see why you stay out here" he walks and looks at the little river path.

"Hmm…..I never seem to catch your name?" her curiosity caught up to her,

"Oh uh?.." he walked closer to her near the main window.

"Shade…" he responded,

"Shade huh…..hmm…wait a minute" he eyes widened. Shade took a step back,

"Don't be alarmed" she giggled,

"You must be the **forest dweller **I dreamt about"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I'm sorry where are my matters? I am Talim princess of the Nebulan Region, I have asked you to come with me because of the weird feelings I had when you first showed up"

"How do you do?" he bowed

"Mhmhm no need for that all I ask if you hold both the Time Emeralds correct the one of Fire and Forest right."

"In fact I do" he responded

"As I thought" she giggled.

"Shade I ask that you please do me this one favor before we go any further",

"Shoot"

"Come and look through this window, and see if you have seen this man before",

"I don't know…." he looked downward kicking a stone,

"Oh please! If you don't you'll miss him"

"Ah what the heck..." he walked over to it. Shade looked through the window, and sees a man walking on the red carpet,

"Do you see him? Isn't he gruesome looking, I mean you can tell he's lying to my father's face!"

"…." Shade knew who he was, but kept it quiet,

"Hmm?...I guessing you have"

"…yea".

"Personal conflict?"

"I guess you can say that, but most definitely I have been in combat with his minions"

"Really? Are you hurt?"

"No. Haha I'm fine just that, he was the reason why my parents were killed" he said in which shocked her,

"Are you serious? "She looked downward,

"He's one the same on who killed mine also". Shade grew a little furious,

"I'm going to make sure he's never going to hurt anyone else again" he stated. She touched his hand,

"Me too". They blushed,

"Let's vow here and now! That we both shall stop him in his tracks, that way we can overpower him". Shade nodded,

"You're right!" he agreed,

"Now let me tell you something on how everything got started." She began,

"Now both the Hylian and Nebulan regions weren't two separate regions. It used to be one single who region in which the people who together in harmony. When the three goddesses crafted the world, they made everything perfect, peace was throughout the land. By that time a castle named Hyrule came to existence. Ever since that unknown certain evil came upon Hyrule, everyone began being concerned about whom and what was higher than the other. Then a war broke out, and it resulted in total chaos. That certain evil causes that one region to split into two. And so from then on, the Hylians and Nebulans were mortal enemies and never saw eye to eye. That man in there, is one the ones responsible for that happening. Knowing he has a brother in which is just as strong as he is, made me think that they won't stop at nothing but claim the **Triforce **for their own evil purposes. I'm afraid that the day might come, when there's nothing but wasteland, and the evil dead rising from their graves and conquering all the innocents."

"Now I'm asking you, will you help me ceasing his doings and save Hyrule and Nebulas?"

"Yes I will. You can count on it!" he promised,

"Thank you! Before you go off I need you give a certain something. This right here will show them that your part of **the royal family**" she said,

Shade received **a piece of cloth**. (A cloth in which Princess Talim actually slept in as a baby. This should be proof that you are part of the royal family)

"Alright I'm sure it will help" he said.

"Okay I wish you luck. You must collect the third and final emerald and return it back to the Sacred Chamber of the Gods. Please do be careful" she warned,

"You got it!" Shade nodded.

"Now go on! My personal protector Zeke shall lead you away."

"Alright thanks for everything" he said his goodbyes and turned and slowly walked over to Zeke.

"*Sigh*" he began

"I seriously don't know what Princess Talim sees in you"

"….."

"Look peasant! I know you just got lucky but don't let it get to your head!"

"…."

"Oh so you're a stubborn one aren't you! *Sigh* BAH! Enough! If you're going to save the world, you might as well allow me to teach you some new sword techniques"

"What kinds?"

"Now you talk eh?...Argh! *Grumble Grumble!* Please come with me" he leads Shade onto the center of the garden.

"Hey!" Shade called

"What is it?" he turned

"Was it luck when you were able to deflect me attack so hard and so fast that I lost total access to my guard?"

"Nope it's actually a usually known technique that swordsmen are trained to know" he replied.

"Hmm…" he got into position. Shade gazed upon him,

"Now! Allow me to demonstrate it again. Come at me with full strength and speed." he requested.

"Alright" he got ready to run. He pulled out his sword, and charged at Zeke with full speed. Zeke looked at him, while carried his thin long sword with one hand. Shade struck, Zeke touched Shade's sword with his, and deflected it backward, throwing Shade way off his guard, and kicked him to the ground.

"Argh!" he touched his side,

"Mhm you see the key is." He began

"To make your opponent gather all the strength and speed while he's charging at you. Then at the time when he's about to swing, you use your strength to knock his sword back. That will turn his strength and speed against him. How so? Because of the fact that his strength is causing him to thrust his sword to the ground, and his speed is going to affect how fast his sword is going to that direction. If it's fast than it's going to take a long time for your opponent to try to recover, if he's going slow then it's going to be easy, but if his strength is his stronger virtue than you're going to be okay." He explained.

Shade nodded,

"Right I get it now!"

"Do you eh?" he looked so confident,

"Alright then" Shade got into position and gazed upon Zeke's stance. He began charging; Shade stood still, closed his eyes, and saw him in his mind. The shadows aided him to focus onto Zeke. Shade took his sword and quickly deflected Zeke's attack, knocked him partially off guard. Shade quickly took it a little overboard, instead of kicking him to the ground, he cut his arm.

Zeke rolled onto the ground,

"Whoa! Taking it a little too fa…." He stopped and noticed Shade's eyes were demon red. He got up,

"Hmmm…" he began to think. He placed his hand right onto Shade's forward,

"Palm Release!" he yelled pushing Shade far background nearly hitting the wall.

"Ahh!" he yelled,

"Mr. Hero judging from the fact that you have one Satar's creatures living within you. You can't always depend on it to fight your battles" he suggested,

"Haaa uh" he picked himself up,

"That was a low blow" he stood up. He looked back up to Talim watching them as they continued. Shade got back up,

"What did you do to me? *pant pant*"

"I calmed your shadow demon spirit. In other words I caged it, and you won't be able to use its power for awhile. Don't worry it'll wear off" he said.

"(Killjoy!)" He thought. He pointed his sword,

"I'm guessing you're ready?" he said. Shade charged at him with full strength and speed. Zeke and Shade went at it, their swords were clashing together. Their energy was decreasing as they attacked each other more and more, all of their strength turned to aches and pains. Finally after half the day was gone, Shade finished his trained and began departing from the castle.

"Listen I have taught all I could. I'm guessing you have leaned you'll be able to stay alive" he said. Shade walked up to him,

He smiled "Yeah I guess so"

"Alright then but since you have earned my trust, let me teach you this. **This lullaby was played when Princess Talim and Zelda were little babies**. My wife **Impa **takes care of her sister **Zelda**. Although we live in different regions, we still show the same love that we have for each other." he said.

"Alright then" he nodded.

"Listen to this melody!

**Left Up Right C stick**"

Shade repeated the same notes, and he learned **Zelda's Lullaby**.

"It's a powerful song in which people will know you're part of **the royal family**, trust me. You've proven your bravery to me and your truthfulness. I now shall aid you on your journey." He said

"Now come with me! I shall take you to the direction of you third and final **Time Emerald**" he began. Shade nodded and followed him out of the castle.

Outside from the castle and into a field away from the town,

"Okay now that you're here. We believe that there's a **Time Emerald **over by **Zorathiam's Aquarium**, where the Zora's are frolicking about." He said. Shade walked a little bit past him,

"Hmm you may want these, ever since a curse was brought about upon the land, the water has been murky. And not only that their nutritious water is severely dry, and the people have gone through days without water. This needs to stop; I believe it's the monster that's been living there. **Parabeam **a nasty monster that appeared in their waters, knowing you I bet you're going to do something to stop it!" he said

"No problem! I got this!" he pointed his sword to the air,

"You may want this. It's an **underwater sigh tool that can help you with the murkiness**"

"Hmm?"

Shade received the **Aqua Goggles. **(These are actually goggles that will help you see under murky water. Zora's have eyes that can easily see anything underwater, for humans like you, will be severely blinded by the murkiness of the water.)

"Thanks, but how will this help?"

"Trust me you'll be just fine!" he said.

"Alright I'm counting on you" he said. Zeke walked backward threw down a smoke bomb and vanished.

He turned and looked in the direction of Zorathiam's Aquarium,

"*Deep Sigh*" he looked up in the sky and then continued to run towards the river strait.

END OF CHAPTER


	14. Chapter 13: Zora Aqua Well

One more Time Emerald to go. Shade's determination grew as he got closer to Zora grounds. He swam through the strait, heading straight for the cave where a waterfall was preventing access for anyone to enter. Shade swam on forward,

"….." he grabbed onto a ledge and pulled himself out of the water. He dried himself off, and walked over to the waterfall.

"Now what?" he said to himself, he took a little moment to think. The symbol of the royal family was shown on the ground; he walked up close to it.

"Isn't this" he began,

"The **symbol of the royal family**?" he examined it. He looked at it, but all he had was the cloth and a song that was played for Princess Talim and Zelda. It popped in his head; he walked on top of it, took out his ocarina, and placed it next to his mouth. He began to blow the notes of Zelda's Lullaby. As soon as he was finished with the last note, the waves of the crashing waterfall began to slow down, and separate. Shade looked and both sides, turned and saw the sign that said;

"_Do not Trespass, Those who are **descendents of the royal family shall only enter**. Those who ignore the warning shall be punished!_"

Shade walked onward inside, with his sword strapped to him, he continued to walk.

(Zora Domain theme- Ocarina of Time)

Shade entered **Zora Oasis**, inside of a cavern where Zoras are swimming about in the calm waters. Shade slowly walked over the edge of a cliff, where he notices the swimming around and about. He gazes upon the inside waterfall, the hot steaming waters, and the natural water where the Zoras are currently.

"You must be a descendant of the **royal family **huh?" a voice asked. Shade turned himself around,

"Not really" he responded,

"Hmm…you must be the hero we've heard so much about"

"Shade was it?" he asked to get some clarification,

"Mhm that's right…who have you heard from?"

"From the Geos, we all have received word from them about your soon arrival for our **Zora Aquamarine**" he explained,

"Alright then"

"Mhm" the Zora nodded,

"Please follow me. There's something I need to show you" the Zora walked through the pathway to the right of the edge where the swimming Zoras were. Shade and the Zora walked through the little pathway, with little holes that showed the area of the Zora's. They arrived at the entrance of the king's throne, where two Zoras were guarding it by each door.

"This is the one called Shade, he has come for our **sacred treasure**, and for our help". Shade caught that in his ear, and looked at him.

"Please let us through" he said. The two guards their assigned doors, and allowed them to pass. They walked in, and Shade noticed the Zoras were surrounding the queen's throne, but only one missing thing, no king. The Zora looked at Shade,

"Our queen; **Jabberah **has been missing ever since he went down to our **well** correct the problem that was causing it not to run"

"Well?"

"Yes I'm afraid that the power of our well hasn't been working when **that gerudo from the desert **came from the forests and separated **the operational spark orbs that made our water so fresh and run through Nebulas Castle, Lake Forest Village, and Dragon Peak**."

"So you want me to find the queen, find these spark boxes, and put them back to their rightful places, and then you'll give me your precious jewel right?" he said for clarification,

"Man I see you get to the point. Yes, you shall receive our precious treasure if you save our king and reactivate our water supply" he said. Shade nodded,

"Alright then I'll do it!" he stood up to the plate,

"Excellent, Now I'll take you to.." before he could continue,

"Everyone! Everyone!" someone else called,

"**Princess Sapphire **has left her room, along with this note!" he showed it to everyone. It said;

"_I'm sorry but I Princess Sapphire have decided to find my mother. After times I've been impatiently waited for someone who has **the courage of a champion **to find her, but no one seems to have it in their hearts. I'm sorry, but I can't just wait here and allow my mother to die while everyone else sits here and waits for someone to help._

**_Princess Sapphire_**" the Zora read.

"*Gasps!* MUTTER MUTTER" the Zoras talked amongst themselves. Shade walked up the Zora that led him there,

"Where should I go?" he asked. The Zora smiled,

"This way" he walked to the right side of the throne. Shade followed and led him to the end.

"Now beyond this passage, is **Zorathiam's Aquarium**; a very large, gigantic pool in which our sacred leader who founded all Zoras; **Zorathiam **can only swim as deep, and murky as it is. It is said that he is the only one who is able to dive that deep, no one in the whole world can get further than **800 ft** underwater. Not even us Zoras are capable. But anyway, if you go beyond that you'll find the **Great Fairy's Fountain**. Pass that you'll see the well."

"Okay I understand he nodded"

"Now be careful, the murky waters down there is way too much for a human to take, you'll have to watch out for enemies who try to take you in the murky abyss" the Zora warned. Shade nodded his head, and ran to enter **Zorathiam's Aquarium**.

(Termina Field theme- Majora's Mask)

The birds that flew in through the noon air, the sun that shined on the waters of the deep pool of **Zorathiam's Aquarium**. Shade ran to the sign in which gave the direction of where to go, he saw the direction in which the well was located. He ran onward to the valley; he couldn't help but notice the large pool. It looked very murky and infested, like a small little parasites were living inside of it, he walked over to it, and saw a skeleton that really made his skin crawl. He pulled away and ran for the valley as fast as he could. He went on ahead, and stopped and found the odd looking the wall, it looked like crushed rock. He went close to it, and heard wind pushing against him through the rocks. He quickly took out a bomb and set it down, and rolled off.

*Boom!*

Shade walked inside, (Great Fairy Theme – Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask)

He entered the fountain, and walked onward. He noticed the water pouring out of the large vase like fountains. He turned around back to the entrance,

"Oh don't be afraid, so off your courage young lad. You show a lot than anyone has ever seen" a voice giggled. He turned around, and saw a puddle of water, of where he thinks the voice came from. He then looked down and noticed the crest of the royal family was there. He took out his ocarina, placed it next to his mouth and began to blow the notes of Zelda's Lullaby. After that last note, he heard giggling, then all of a sudden. An adult female fairy came laughing out of the shrine puddle.

"Shade of the Hero of Time, You have came with a very courageous heart in search of the Time Emeralds. I assume you are on your way to help the Zoras find their beloved queen. Shade, **warrior of the shadow**, I shall give you this power so that you'll be able to hold your breath underwater for a very long time."

"Really?" he brightened. She flew backward a little bit, extended her arms and gave some of power, by raining down green material. He felt something different with his lungs, and his breathing method.

Shade received the **Lung Gills**. (An injection of the mixture of lungs and gill combined into something that extends the breathing time for Shade to breathe in water.)

"When battle has made you weary come visit me, and I'll heal your wounds" she winked and vanished back into the puddle. He turned, practiced breathing with his gills, and continued onward out of the fountain.

(Termina Field theme – Majora's Mask)

Back outside he continued on to the path of the well. Shade looked at the large brick building that was right in front of him.

"So this must be it" he walked closer to it, felt the texture of it.

"How do I get inside?" he said to himself. He noticed the jammed brick door that needed to be lifted in order to be opened. Shade put his hands where the gap was of the brick door. He began lifting it up, he slowly began lifting it up. He lifted it up all the way to his chest, and then had enough energy to hold it with both his hands. Then thrusts it in the air, and then jumped out of the way to let it fall.

(Great Bay Temple Theme- Majora's Mask)

He walked forward in that dome closed like area, with a square shaped hole on the ground. He walked closer to it, and fell down into a stream of water, in which he was flowing to a lower location of the well. He was forcefully pushed further and further and finally where the water was going into a drain. He landed onto it, and looked around to find where he was. He looked straight up, at the water that was pushing him left and right. He then looked ahead at the narrow passageway, and continued on ahead.

He ran on ahead, and then two Dinolfols appeared right in front of him. Shade took out his sword and waited for them to attack. He watched their patterns of movement with his eyes, one tried to swing its sword horizontally from behind, Shade quickly turned and horizontally deflected it with his sword, thrusts himself upward and punch its face, then crouch down kick its legs, knocking it down. The second one tried to jump slash Shade down, he rolled out of the way, then swung his horizontally twice; one to his left then right, spun around and kicked it to the wall. Then jumped and bashed it with his sword, then quickly slashes it twice, causing it to fall to the ground twice. The first charged and tried to stab him, Shade turned and slashes his face, making it lose its balance, and then to finish it off. Shade ran towards it, it finally regained balance, it swung at him vertically, Shade jumped crossed his arms, and was able to jump over it, with his arms crossed and him doing one slow twirl in the air upside down, and then slashing right through him.

Shade was on one knee with his sword on his right side pointing on that side. The Dinolfols fell to the ground dead. He turned, put his sword away and continued on running to the door. He opened it, and it closed behind him. In the room were three switches on the ground, a block, a staircase, water turbulences, and an upper part of the room. He walked closely to the switch on the right. He stepped on it, and it activated the water turbulence on the side of the wall. He began to think, he walked to the second one in the middle, and then he activated a turbulence that actually lifted to a higher distance. He walked onto the third one; it was located beside the one with furthest distance. He turned and noticed the block; he walked over to it, and then looked over to the staircase, that led to the turbulence on the side. He placed his hands on it and began pushing onto the staircase and putting right in front of the turbulence. He jumped down, and ran back over to the switch that activated it. He stepped on it, and it pushed the block, he quickly ran to the second one, and stepped on it. It pushed the block upward to the second floor, and he ran to the third one which pushed the block onto a platform on the second floor.

He ran back onto the stair case, and then walked over the bridge. He found a latter that lead to the second floor. He met up with the block that was up here, he then pulled it towards him, moved to a different angle and pushed it into a hole in which a switch was there. It unlocked the bars of the door in front of him, before he could open the door, he noticed another door was at his right but it too was locked. He ran over it, he looked down and noticed that the type of ground changed, it was very soft and easy to go through, but he just turned and went back to the door that was unlocked.

Back into the main room, where the waters were crashing through and being drained at the end of the brick way. Someone was there, showing a bit of fear. It was

"Princess Sapphire?" he asked for clarification,

"Yeah who wants to know?"

"I'm Shade; I believe you have heard of me"

"No not a clue! But look I don't have time to waste, I have to find my mother in this dark hole in the earth" she said,

"Okay okay I understand, I was sent to do so also" he said,

"Hmph! About time!"

"I guess I deserved that" he scratched the back of his head,

"Alright then, I'll join you. You'll help me find my mother, and the boy that was here also" she said,

"Wait there's another person here?" he asked,

"Yes I met him here, but then he told me to wait here, and never came back! I'm SO MAD" she crossed her arms and looked the other way. Shade walked up closer,

"Like you were saying we need to find both your mother and that boy". Shade touched her shoulder, she immediately blushed,

"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself. I am Princess Sapphire, partial ruler of the Zoras, and you are not allowed touch someone with such royalty!" she yelled,

"I'm sorry"

"Hmph!" she began walking over to another door. The only thing they didn't know was that they were being watched by someone or something. Shade realized when he senses its darkness, he ran over to her.

"Wait Sapphire!" he tried to catch her,

"What do you want!" she turned with a spoiled look on her face,

"You better have found something useful, and it better not be that **ground digging tool **I found earlier" but it was too late, a large slimy tentacle landed right on top of her.

"OH NO!" he pounded on the tentacle.

"What is that? EW this is disgusting…WHAAAA!" she screamed being sucked in by something. Shade tried to slice the tentacle, but it was stuck as he swung it. Eventually he was able to pull it out,

"Dang!". The tentacle broke through the wood of the revealing a room below.

"I got to go find all three of them quick!" he jumped into the hole. He ran to the door, opened it and then it locked as it hit the ground. He turned back, and then looked forward. A room that was surrounded by Tektites, jumping all about. He takes out his sword and prepares to start striking. They jumped at him; he slices one of them in half, and then strikes another twice. He holds his sword with one hand with the point of it facing behind him, he then spins around and kills the other two. Then after that the door unlocks; the bars go away, and he jumps into a puddle of water. He dives in, and swims under a wall to the other side. He then pulls his head out of the water, and climbs onto the ledge.

He notices an odd looking sphere on the other side of the room, but it's being guarded by a Like Like. He takes out his sword again, and tries to examine the Like Like. This is his first time facing it, so he doesn't know what it's capable of doing. Shade thought the right moment to attack was when it stretches its hole out to you. He runs after it, but then gets sucked it. He struggles to get out; he feels as if it sucking something out of him. Then it spits him back out. He picks himself up, feels his chest, and realizes that his Magma Brick Necklace was gone.

"AH! Crap!" he now knew what the Like Like was capable of. Instead of striking while it is attempting to suck, he can just attack from behind. Shade ran after it, it attempted to come close to him, as he began to strike its back. He continuously did it until finally it couldn't take any more hits, and then just shrank and vanished.

He put his sword back into its slot, turned to the sphere and picked it up.

Shade retrieved a **Spark Orb**. (One of the power battery type sphere that powers the well to cause the water to flow throughout the region. Only two more to go!)

He turned around, ran back to the puddle, and jumped inside. He dove underwater, and swam under the wall back to the previous room. He pulled himself onto the ledge, and went to the door on his left. He entered the Power Room. He walked over to a slot where the color of the sphere, matched the slots. He took it out and placed it where it belonged. That activated a gate to release water, and made it flow to another part of the well on the same floor. He ran out of the room, and exited the next one, and back onto the main room. He saw that it also activated a ramp that led the water that he recently activated to flow to another area of the room. He turned over to a flight of stairs, ran up them and slid down the water flow to the other area of the room. The flow was strong enough to push him the other ledge, he turned and watched the water flow down to the drain that was present there. He encountered a few Tektites but was able to run to the room, in which locked as he stepped in.

(Mini Boss theme – Ocarina of Time)

There was an odd feeling inside of the room, he looked at the fertile mud on the ground, but noticed that something was crawling through it. It crawled behind him, and then popped out of the mud. It was a monster of the fertile mud. It was a **Dunbar**.

(The mini boss of the Aqua Ring Well, its snake like slithering through can cause Shade to lose a lot of energy as well as health. It will continuously go through mud through mud trying to bring Shade down with it. Its fangs have a power grip that can bring down almost anything. Its weakness is for Shade to jump and bring its head down with his Goron Knuckles, and then do some damage)

The Dunbar began diving in and out of the mud. It was poised to just roar out at Shade. He began to think, he took a look at how it tries so hard to avoid bashing its head against the platform. Then the Dunbar popped his head out and grabbed Shade with its teeth, and pulled him in the mud.

"Ah…Ah! Uh! OW!...AHHH!" he yelled as he was spat back out of the mud. He slowly picked himself up,

It popped its head out again, Shade then jumped, grabbed its head and bashed it onto the hard ground. He took out his sword and began striking at its head. It then regains energy and thrusts it back into the mud. He sensed its rotation in the mud; he predicted where it was going to strike. Then it popped its head again behind him, and then Shade lifted his hands in the air, grabbed its head and bashed it onto the ground. He took out his sword and then thrusts it and then leaves it impaled in its head.

It began swirling out of control, and then it just laid onto the mud, and just never came back up again. Then a small feeling of rumbling occurred, and out popped his sword. He grabbed when it was still in the air.

He turned around and saw the treasure chest that appeared on the other side. He jumped over the mud, and slowly opened it, then pushes the lid. He hops in,

Shade retrieved the **Ground Crawlers**. (These strong claws can burrow through soft parts of the ground. It is also used for attacking certain enemies, plus it attaches with your Goron Knuckles, pretty convenient)

Shade turned and noticed that the mud had dried up. He could now walk onto the soft dirt. He walked but something grabbed his attention, he heard noises underground. He felt a faint amount of energy right below him. He stood his ground, then thrusts his hands to the ground and began digging out the unknown substance. He then sees a boy; he pulls him out of the dirt.

"*Cough Cough Cough*" he regains consciousness. Shade picks him up,

"Hey…how did you get here?",

"…." He was silent. Shade carried him out of the room and back into the main room.

"You okay?..."

"…" still nothing. It then hits him,

"Dehydration" Remembering that water there is nutritious; he carries him and puts him down next to a ramp of water. He dunks his head in there, to drink up as much water he could take.

"*Cough Cough Cough!*…..ow!" he responded.

"Glad to see you made it". The boy looked at Shade,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Shade; I'm on a mission to find you and two others",

"Shade…..why does that sound so familiar?" he asked to himself.

"I'm Lloyd I was asked to come here to find the problem that prevented water from coming to our land" he explained,

"That's one of the reasons why I'm also here". He picked himself up from the ground.

"Hmm would you mind asking me where are you from? Because your clothes look like you're not from here" he said,

"Green Forest Island" he responded,

"The land without a region. Okay then Shade, would you mind helping me find the source of this problem?" he asks,

"Of course" he agreed,

"Alright then! Where do we go next?" he asked. Shade took a moment to think, then it popped in his head that there was a soft piece of ground near a locked door.

"Follow me" Shade said. They ran down to the other ramp that led them back to where Shade last found Princess Sapphire. They reentered the room that lead form the 1st floor to the 2nd. He ran on to the door on his right, and found the soft piece of ground.

"Stand back" he ordered. Lloyd did ss. Shade thrusts his hands to the ground and began digging something up, it revealed a switch. Shade stepped onto it, and it unlocked the bars of the door in front of them. They entered the room, and they noticed a sphere that was present right in front of them. Then three Dinolfols appeared before them,

"Whoa! Dinolfols!" Lloyd warned. They jumped out of the way,

Shade took out his sword, and Lloyd took both his swords out and attacked the Dinolfols. The Dinolfols that attacked Shade, attempted to tab him numerous times. But thanks to his elusive ways, he was able to move his body around, and make successful slashes at it. The Dinolfols continued to attempt to slice him horizontally and vertically, Shade moved out of the way, and slashed its legs. Then made the finishing blow, and impaled the sword right through the head.

He turned over and noticed Lloyd had already finished the both of them off.

"Impressive" he kept his cool,

"Looks like you've been training yourself" Shade said,

"Yeah" *Whoosh Whoosh* He put his swords back in his slots.

Shade and Lloyd walked on ahead,

Shade retrieved a **Spark Orb**.

"Alright then now what?" Lloyd asked,

"Follow me" they ran outside of the room, and ran back into the main room. Shade then told Lloyd to stay put, so that he can put the orb back onto its rightful place. He did so, he fell through the hole, and reentered the door, he ran into the door on his right, and placed the orb back into the slot. Then he returned to Lloyd. That sphere that they returned activated a gate, and released the flow of water as well as a ramp that lead to a steel door.

"Hop on!" Shade jumped and slid through the flow of water, Lloyd followed. They were flowing on the water ramp, and ended up at the steel door.

"Alright Lloyd. This is it" They both entered through the steel door.

Inside the valve room,

They both looked around at the odd valves that were present. Then something caught Lloyd's eye,

"There it is! That's the last orb!" he shouted,

"Hold on!" Shade found Princess Sapphire next it,

"Well it's about time! Do you know how long I was waiting!" she said from a distance,

"We're coming to get you!" Shade ran on ahead, Lloyd followed.

"HAH?" Princess Sapphire felt something happening.

"HELP!" she was absorbed by the ground?

They stopped and looked around on the ground, Shade felt an unusual presence. Lloyd noticed and pushed Shade out of the way, as the substance began morphing itself together. Shade didn't take his eyes of it; it began to form to a monster. It turned into **Parabeam, the parasitic morphing sea creature**. (Boss Battle Theme #1 – Ocarina of Time)

They dived out of the way, avoiding its red membrane like substance.

"Now what Shade?" Lloyd asked,

"It's time to fight" he took out his sword, Lloyd did the same. Shade took a look closer and he say the queen, who had looks like is being absorbed by the parasite.

"Arrr! Shade!" Lloyd called,

"I know, she's being absorbed by it, his life energy is draining I can feel it!"

"H…!" she weakly called out.

"We have to take this thing out Lloyd and fast!" he pulls out his sword. Lloyd did the same,

*WAAAAAAAAAAAR* it gave out a loud so disgusting and so foul that it began to shake the entire well. It attached itself to the pipes of the valves, so it was able to gain more power.

Shade had an idea, but he needed Lloyd's help to do so. The parasite raised one of its tentacles, and attempted to slam it onto them. They both jumped out of the way, Lloyd charged at it.

"Wait no Lloyd that won't do any good!".

"Wait wha?" he stopped. Before he knew it, he was strangled by the parasite.

"AH!" it began crushing him. Shade ran over to it, jumped but then got bashed downward.

"Darn it!" he picks himself up,

"AHHH! EHH!" he tries to hold on. Shade quickly senses his life energy decreasing; the parasite is draining his life energy. He takes a few minutes to think,

"Ahhh!" he became weaker,

With his Ground Crawlers, he charged but this time, dodged its tentacle attacks. He ran towards, a tentacle came from behind, he jumped onto it. He continued to make his way to Lloyd. He jumped onto the next one, turned and looked to where Lloyd was. He jumped to the jumped to the similar tentacle; he took his sword and sliced it. He landed onto the tentacle; he made his way to him. Another tentacle attempted to swat him away. Shade quickly darted towards Lloyd; he ran and sliced him loose. He turned around and severed the tentacle. He dropped to the ground, Lloyd regain his energy and stood still on the ground.

"Now you know not to take it head on!" he said

"Yeah took me awhile to believe"

"Listen! His tentacles are the parasite's balance. If you cut down the tentacles used to remain stable, I can hurry and attack its weak point" he explained,

"Right! Sounds like I better idea than before!" Lloyd found an opening, he ran out under the parasite. Shade watched it, dodging left and right from its tentacle attacks. Lloyd on the other hand struck a stable tentacle, with its guard dropped, Shade ran over to its eye, and began slashing it. With pain it gave out another screech,

*WAAAAAAAAAAAR!*. He jumped backwards; Lloyd had to move around under the parasite. Shade dodged another heavy tentacle, he stumbled a little bit, but still tried to keep going strong. Lloyd struck another stable tentacle. It lost its balance, and guard. Shade came back to strike its eye some more, left and right its eye began to turn red. It gave out another painful screech, but this time blood was dripping rapidly. The parasite began to shake the place; water came crashing down onto the battle field.

Shade looked up and was bashed by the strong hard water. He picks himself up, but struggles to do so.

"Lloyd just a little longer!" he yelled. Lloyd sees the last stable tentacle, charges at it and then delivers the final swing, and cuts of the last tentacle, causing it to fall hard onto the ground. Shade quickly gain his shadow energy, and sliced the eye in half. Just then the parasite began screeching in deadly pain, and began twirling out of control. The eye spat out blood and then it began to build up something inside. It grew fatter and fatter,

"Lloyd get out of there!" Shade yelled. Lloyd ran to Shade, as quickly as possible. Then *BULCH!* (Boss Defeated theme – Ocarina of Time)

It blew up and died. Shade regain control of his body, and picked up Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd. Get over to that blue shiny light, I'll be right back."

"What are you gonna do?" Shade ignored him and continued to walk on. Shade walked and walked he picked up the Heart Container, and felt the power coming back to him, and then some more.

Shade retrieved the **Spark Orb**.

Shade ran to the blue light and met up with the Queen and Princess.

"It's about time you two showed up! I was lonely with my mother for a very long time, stuck in that ugly disgusting beast. You know what…jus..Jus.. get my out of here!" she complained. The four of them were taken up high.

Shade was still in the well, the light had sent him to the operation room, where he placed the sphere to its rightful slot. That activated another gate to release water and a ramp. Now that all ramps are connected, it led outside flowing through all designated areas. Then Shade turned walked back into the blue light and was transported back to the surface.

End of Chapter


End file.
